Somebody's Going to Emergency
by ForeverLeyton
Summary: Peyton has Julian. Lucas has Lindsey. But will an emergency bring them back to each other or only prove they are better apart?
1. How Do You Tell Someone

**Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail  
****Lyrics by Don Henley, **_**New York Minute**_

Peyton has Julian. Lucas has Lindsey. But will an emergency bring them back to each other or only prove they are better apart?

Ok guys, I'm trying this again. I'm going to try to add a little drama this time. I know I mentioned a story about West Wing but that one is a lot different and I think I'm going to write it in full before I post it.

On to the disclaimers: I don't own One Tree Hill and have no rights related to this show or any others that may be mentioned or used throughout this story. I further do not have any rights connected to the song titles used throughout this story.

This takes place during the mysterious 4 year jump, so Season 6 hasn't happened but the characters' back stories (Nathan's accident, the book signing, etc) are still relevant.

**

* * *

**

**Chpt. 1--How Do You Tell Someone  
****By Cowboy Mouth**

"Hales? Haley, hey, it's Brooke." Brooke Davis didn't give her friend a chance to respond as she rushed on, "Listen, I'm in L.A. I just got a call from a hospital here. Peyton was in a car accident."

"Is she--"

"I can't get much information. I don't know. I… I'm sorry, Hales. I'm messed up. I mean I can't get my thoughts straight. I know she's in surgery and I know…" Brooke's voice continued to crack, "I know it's the second surgery since last night. But, God, Haley. Someone ran a light. Someone ran a fucking red light and hit her. Haley, her mom…"

She wanted to press for information but Haley James Scott knew her friend; she knew Brooke needed to be calmed down before she would get any coherent information. "I know, Brooke. But you can only get there. You can't think about anything else right now. You can only get there. Just get there and find out what's going on. She's going to need you, Brooke. You know she will."

"I know. You're right." Brooke's hands clenched and unclenched on the wheel. "I just need to get there and I'm stuck in this godforsaken traffic headed out from LAX. Son of a bitch!" Haley listened while Brooke cursed out the drivers around her. "I lived in this town for almost 2 years and still I swear to you its worse than driving in New York."

"Brooke. Brooke! Listen to me. Is she alone?"

"No. She's…Her new boyfriend, or whatever he is, called me. I guess he had her cell. Julian. His name's Julian." Brooke's thoughts, and words, were all over the place. "He's…well, I think he's ok but he's just easy, you know? Just right now. But he makes her happy, I think. Anyway--God, what am I talking about?"

"Its ok, Brooke." But Haley couldn't stop herself. "Brooke, have you called Lucas?" Silence. "Brooke?"

"I…I don't know what to do Hales. I mean, she's got Julian."

"And he has Lindsey," Haley interjected.

"Yeah. And I don't think they've spoken since the book signing deal. I think Luke would want to know but Peyton…She's got so much…And he's...I think she's hurt bad Haley." Haley could hear the tears in Brooke's voice.

"He's got to know, Brooke. It's Peyton. Whatever they are now, he's got to know. But listen, he's my best friend and I've gotten to know Lindsey pretty well. You need to focus on Peyton; let me and Nate talk to Luke."

"You sure, Hales?"

"Definitely. You just call us the minute you get to the hospital. The minute you find anything out. Anything, Brooke. And remember, if it gets bad, we're all just a plane ride away. You and Peyton don't have to do this alone."

Sitting in completely stopped traffic on the 405, Brooke allowed herself a minute to close her eyes. "Thank you, Haley," she breathed. "I…She's going to be alright, right?"

"You just get there safely. And Brooke? She'll know you're there. That's important."

"Thanks, Hales. Bye." Brooke hung up her phone and laid a hand on her horn. "Move, assholes! Goddamnit!"

* * *

"Luke?" Haley called as she walked into his house. "Lucas? Lucas Scott!"

"Haley?" Lindsey peaked around the corner of the kitchen. "Hey! Luke's just on his way home. I'm making a pot of chili--you wanna join us?"

"No. I can't. Thanks, but Nate's got Jamie and I'm meeting them for dinner." Haley was trying to sound normal but she was sure Lindsey could hear the anxiety in her voice. Glancing at her phone--would Brooke ever call?--Haley asked, "So. Luke's on his way?"

"He should be walking through the door any minute. Haley, is something--" Lindsey watched Haley check her phone a second time but before she could finish her question, Luke walked in the room.

"Hales!" He greeted his best friend with a one-armed hug. "And you." Lindsey got a much longer welcome-home greeting as Luke backed her up against the counter. Reaching around her to snag a roll Lindsey had just pulled out of the oven, Luke boosted himself up on the counter before turning to Haley, "What's up? Where's my nephew?"

"Jamie's with Nathan at physical therapy. He likes the swim-in-place pool." Luke laughed a little. "Luke, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Luke scooted off the counter and led Haley to the table. "What's going on, Hales?"

"Actually, Lindsey, can we have a minute alone?" Haley's eyes implored her new friend to understand.

"Ok. Sure. I wanted a shower before dinner anyway. Take your time." She kissed Luke on the cheek. "It's umm…good to see you Haley."

Lindsey wasn't sure where the sudden awkwardness came from. She and Haley had gotten fairly close over the last year. You couldn't love Lucas and not fall in love with the entire Scott family. But, even more than that, Lindsey _liked_ Haley. A lot. And she was pretty sure Haley felt the same way. But even so, every once in a while Lindsey got this fleeting feeling that there was some part of this group, some thing they shared, some spot that she could never fill. She felt it with Lucas; she felt it with Haley, with Nate. She even felt it with Luke's mom, Karen. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that spot was filled by Peyton. She was Luke's editor for God's sake. Usually this sensation left as quickly as it came and Lindsey could convince herself she was just paranoid but this time she couldn't shake the notion that that feeling, that _uncomfort_, was suddenly a permanent part of her life. Especially when Haley confirmed her fears: as Lindsey walked down the hall and turned towards the part-time bedroom she shared with Lucas, the last words she heard were "Luke, Peyton's been in an accident…"


	2. What's Going On

**Chpt. 2--What's Going On  
****By Marvin Gaye**

Much later Brooke would wonder where the hell she parked her car but at the moment she was just grateful to finally be at the hospital. Rushing to the visitors' desk, she breathlessly panted, "Peyton Sawyer. Accident." The elderly volunteer glanced at her computer screen and smiled, "She's in surgery, honey. That's floor four. There's a waiting area…" but Brooke was halfway to the elevators before the volunteer could finish her thought.

On the fourth floor Brooke headed to the nurses' station, prepared to repeat the scene from downstairs. Before she could open her mouth, however, a hand on her arm stopped her. Turning towards the disturbance, Brooke was primed to take out her fear and frustration on someone and she mercilessly turned to face her victim. The hot boy ('It doesn't take any time to recognize hotness,' Brooke thought to herself) with his hand still clasped around her bicep didn't give her a chance to yell when he wearily inquired, "Brooke Davis?"

"Yes, but--," Brooke huffed impatiently. Normally she enjoyed the celebrity her clothing line brought her, especially when it compelled hot boys to touch her, but right now all she wanted was answers. "Listen…Wait." Brooke narrowed her eyes as she considered the boy in front of her. Slightly shaved head, serious smile, eyes headed towards a squint--this boy looked a lot like Luke! "Let me guess. You're Julian, right? Where's Peyton?'

"She's…" Julian collapsed back into his seat. "She's…Fuck. They…" Shaking his head, he tried to compose himself. "She's been in surgery for three hours this time. Last night, when we got here, she was in surgery for like five hours. Then today something inside her started to bleed and they…" he trailed off and continued to shake his head as if silencing his words would make them untrue.

"Oh God." Brooke sat down next to Julian and shut her eyes. "You were with her? I mean, in the car?" Brooke's words were muffled by her hands covering her face but Julian heard the question and the unmistakable tone of accusation.

"Yeah. The light…I never saw…God. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Feeling her first stirring of pity, Brooke allowed herself to look at him, really look at him, for the first time. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands were shaking. He obviously hadn't slept, was dressed in a torn tuxedo shirt, and had a bruise darkening across the left side of his face. Brooke shelved her need to blame someone; certainly blaming Julian didn't help anyone right now. "Listen, Julian." She looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know you very well. I don't know you but you can't blame yourself. You told me someone ran that red light. You couldn't know some mother fu…some _person_" Brooke stressed, "was going to decide to slam into you. You got her to the hospital. You got her here and you clearly haven't left since. You called me. You need to remember that you did all that but mostly you need to remember that you can't blame yourself." Brooke didn't notice how Julian's hands continued to shake but she did see the single, silent tear that slipped down his cheek out of red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes. Giving him a moment to compose himself, Brooke stood up and stepped towards the nurse's station. "I'm going to talk to the nurses. Maybe I can get some information. I'm going to try. And I've got to call Haley. Have you called her father?" Brooke turned back to Julian, who had quickly dried his face.

"No, I…The way she talks about you, all the time, I figured you would know what to do. Who to tell."

"Ok. I'll take care of it. Give me a minute to speak with the nurse." Brooke closed the distance to the nurses' station with long, purposeful strides and smiled at the pretty girl behind the desk. It fleetingly crossed Brooke's mind that there was something familiar about this girl but Brooke couldn't hold on to that thought. "Hi. Peyton Sawyer. She's in some kind of surgery. Can you tell me if there's any news?"

"And you are?"

"I'm her best friend. Brooke Davis. I know you can't tell me much but--"

"Brooke Davis? B. Davis? Clothes Over Bros?"

"Yeah," Brooke sighed.

"Oh. Oh wow. Of course you are. That makes sen…" But the girl didn't finish her thought. "Listen, you're right, I can't tell you much. There're rules. But maybe if you could get next of kin. If they could just give us permission. I believe her father is Larry Sawyer? He's listed on her health insurance as next of kin and emergency contact. If he gives us permission to speak to you, I'll let her doctor know."

"Oh! I can do that. I'll try to get her dad on the phone. Thanks. Thanks a lot." Brooke reached for her cell phone and turned to walk down the hall. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a flurry of motion and turned to see two uniformed police officers approaching a now-standing Julian. Brooke started towards them, wanting to hear more about the idiot who hit Peyton, but she forced herself to stop. Finding out about Peyton was more important. She needed to get Larry Sawyer on the phone; Julian could handle the cops for now. Continuing down the hall, she spoke into her cell: "Larry Sawyer, please. Tell him it's an emergency."

* * *

While Brooke was trying to track down Peyton's father, Julian addressed the two LAPD officers who approached. "Do we have to do this now? She's bleeding for God's sake."

The officers sidelong glances indicated they both recognized his instant hostility but neither mentioned it. "Mr. Baker," the younger officer spoke first, "we understand you are upset but its better for everyone if we do this quickly. You were driving the car?"

"Yeah." Julian clasped his hands to cover the shaking.

"Can you tell us what happened? Exactly?"

"I already…"

"Humor us. Tell us again." This was the older officer, speaking for the first time.

"We were driving home from a party in Malibu. Peyton was asleep in the seat next to me. I was just driving. Just driving. Then that SUV just…" he clapped his hands "right into us. Right into Peyton."

"So the SUV hit you?"

"Yeah. Out of the blue. Out of nowhere. I didn't see anything coming."

"Ok, Mr. Baker. Was your light green?" Julian looked blankly at the officers. "At the intersection. Was your light green?"

"Yeah." Julian blinked rapidly as though he had been caught drifting out of the conversation. "Yeah, of course it was. Of course."

"Ok. That's all for now but I'm sure we'll have more questions. You're going to want to stick around LA for a while Mr. Baker."

"Yeah, of course. Where would I go?" The officers just glanced at each other--Julian looked nervous.

"Ok then." They turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing." The younger officer turned back. "Did you make any stops? Along the way, before the accident? Did you stop for gas, to use the restroom, anything?"

"I… Yeah, I guess. I got gas. Shell station, about 20 minutes before the accident. On Fairfax, maybe.

"Ok. Thanks. We haven't spoken to the other driver yet; she's not much better than Mrs. Sawyer. We'll get back to you when we do. You may want to get some sleep Mr. Baker. You look pretty bad."

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

Brooke walked back into the waiting room as the police were walking away. Rushing to Julian, she interrogated him: "What happened? What did they say? Do you they have the jackass? Are they taking him to jail?"

"The other driver is a _she_," Julian emphasized, "and she's already in the hospital. She's hurt pretty bad, I think."

"Oh." Brooke hadn't considered that possibility. "Ok. Well. I guess none of that should matter anyway." Turning to look at Julian, Brooke continued, "Look, you're beat. Go home. Take a shower. Get some sleep." Julian started to refuse but Brooke plowed on, "Seriously. I'm here now. They've got people trying to get in touch with Peyton's dad. He'll let the doctors talk to me, I know he will. I'll call you as soon as anything changes."

"You're sure?" Julian appeared reluctant to leave but he and Brooke both knew he needed to take some time. "You'll call--"

"Immediately." Brooke nodded. "Now go." Sitting down and preparing to call Haley with an update, Brooke glanced back at Julian's retreating back. "Hey! Julian!" she called, "You got her here. She's lucky she was with you. Thanks. For everything." But Julian just shook his head and walked away.


	3. Waiting On A Friend

Ok guys, this is a long one but I thought it all went together so I didn't break it up into separate chapters. Hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be shorter. But first, a couple of things:

I just realized that at the start of this story I told you Season Six didn't occur. Obviously for this to take place during the four year break, Season Five didn't occur either. Sorry if there was any confusion.

Also, I have absolutely no medical expertise. I did a little research but most of the medical stuff is made up. Please bear with me but if anyone has any corrections, I don't mind them!

* * *

**Chpt. 3--Waiting on a Friend  
By The Rolling Stones**

"An accident? Haley! Is she ok?" Lucas couldn't help it--his panic was instant and absolute. He rose to pace. "Tell me she's ok Haley."

"Luke, I don't…Its serious Luke. Lucas, sit down and listen to me." Luke sat but his eyes begged Haley to give him something. "Brooke is at the hospital. She's going to find out what's going on and call us right away." Luke's eyes tracked to Haley's phone resting silently on the table, willing it to ring. "Here's what I know. She's in her second surgery right now. They were driving home and someone ran a red light." Luke tore his gaze from the phone to stare at Haley.

"A red light? Like her mom…" Lucas trailed off.

"I know. She was rushed into surgery immediately. I don't know why she's in surgery again."

"How did you…" Luke stopped, moving his head as though he could shake his thoughts into clarity. "How did you find out?"

"Brooke called me."

"Brooke? Was she with her? Is she--"

"No, Brooke wasn't with her." Haley dreaded this part but it had to be said. "Peyton's new boyfriend, Julian, was with her."

"Oh. Oh. Julian? Oh."

"Luke--"

"God, Haley, what am I supposed to do with this? She's got someone and we haven't talked in a really long time and…"

"And you've got Lindsey?" Haley asked gently.

"Yeah." Luke glanced down the hall where Lindsey had retreated. "But Haley it's…"

"Peyton," Haley finished and Luke knew he didn't have to explain. "Listen, Luke, Lindsey knows your history. She knows you were good friends once too. She'll understand you're worried."

"Yeah, I guess." But Luke felt like it was more than that. This wasn't the worry a friend had for a friend. This was panic. A panic he hadn't felt since…well, since Peyton was attacked by Psycho Derek. Luke just couldn't muster the strength to feel guilty about it. "But Haley, she's got to be ok. She's got to. I can't…" Luke dropped his head into his hands and spoke so softly, Haley could barely hear him. "This can't be it for us."

* * *

Waiting to hear from Larry Sawyer, Brooke dialed Haley's home number.

"Hello."

"Nate, hey, it's Brooke." Nathan could hear the weariness in her tone.

"Peyton? Is there--"

"I don't know much. They can't tell me anything until her dad gives them permission and he's out on a boat. Of course." Brooke didn't mean to sound bitter but it was her experience that Larry Sawyer was _always_ on a boat when crisis struck. "I don't know…She's been in surgery almost four hours now, I think. They did one last night but something started to bleed. Something inside her. That's all I know."

Nate could picture Brook sitting in a desolate waiting room, all alone. Knowing his wife would want to know how Peyton, and Brooke, was doing right away, Nate gestured to Jamie with his keys to get his son moving. "Brooke, you're there. You'll hear something as soon as there's something to hear."

"Yeah. You're right. I should go. I should…I don't know what I'm doing but I think I should go. You'll talk to Haley?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm halfway out the door."

"Ok. Tell her I'm sorry I didn't call her cell. I just dialed what came first."

"Its ok, Brooke, I've got it. You take care of her Brooke. And take care of yourself. I'll take care of things here." Nate prepared to hang up the phone. He wanted his wife--had wanted to see her, hold her, reassure himself she, at least, was ok, since she first called to tell him about Peyton. But Brooke's quiet voice stopped him.

"Hey Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Haley tell Luke?"

"She's there now."

"Ok. Good. I think that's good. I guess we'll see what we'll see, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's just worry about Peyton right now. Take care, Brooke."

"Bye Nate."

* * *

Lindsey was curled on the couch reading a wire-bound book when Nate and Jamie slipped into Luke's house. "Hey Linds." Hard as he tried, Nate couldn't keep the tinge of sympathy out of his voice. He could see Lindsey's acknowledgment in her eyes. Luckily, however, Jamie was oblivious.

"Hey Lindsey! Whatcha reading?"

"Actually it's a collection of children's stories I'm thinking about editing. You want to help me?"

"Yeah! What do I do?"

Lindsey glanced at Nathan as Jamie snuggled in next to her. "Haley and Luke are in the kitchen Nate. Go ahead. Jamie and I'll be fine."

"You sure?" But Lindsey just nodded. "Thanks Lindsey." As Nate headed down the hall he shook his head at the sadness in Lindsey's expression when she turned to his son. Stepping into the kitchen, however, what Nate saw wasn't sadness--this was grief. Luke's chin rested on his hand as he stared, unblinking, at Haley's cell phone.

"Hey." Luke's glance whipped to Nate and Haley set the teapot she was filling onto the stove with a clang.

"Nathan." Haley walked into his arms. "Hey honey. We haven't heard any news."

"I know, Brooke called the house." Luke lurched out of his chair. "There's still not much. They had to do the second surgery because Peyton started to bleed internally." Ignoring Luke's muttered curse, Nate continued, "She's still in surgery. About 4 hours. I told Brooke we'd be here a while. She's going to call the cell."

"Ok, that's good. That's probably best. Where's Jamie honey?"

"In the living room. With Lindsey." Nate glanced at Lucas but his brother had resumed staring at Haley's phone. Shrugging, Nate continued, "Brooke sounded pretty overwhelmed. I don't think she should be by herself. It just doesn't seem right Hales," Nate argued as his wife started to shake her head.

"I know, Nathan. But I have school; Jamie has school; you have physical therapy."

"I know all of that Haley but if one of us--"

"I'll go."

"Luke…"

"No, Haley. Nate's right. Brooke shouldn't be alone and who knows how long this will all last. And when Peyton's ok and ready to go home," because Luke had to believe she would come home, "they'll both need help. My second book's not…it's not going well. What I mean is, my schedule is the most flexible. I'll go."

"And Lindsey?"

"You said it yourself Hales. Peyton and I were friends. Good friends. Lindsey'll understand. I'll talk to her."

Haley watched Luke walk away with a frown. Turning to her husband Haley said, "someone should call Brooke. Tell her Luke's coming."

"You mean, tell her trouble's coming?"

"Same thing."

* * *

"I can't believe you think this is ok, Lucas." Lindsey watched helplessly as Luke threw clothes in his suitcase on the bed. They had been having this fight for the past hour; essentially since the Scott family left and Luke informed her he had booked a flight to LA.

"Peyton's my friend, Lindsey. Brooke's my friend. I'm being a good friend."

"You're being a good _friend?_ Lucas, I'm trying really hard not to be that girl. But they're both your ex-girlfriends too. Your serious ex girlfriends. And you're flying off to L.A. to be with them. That's taking friends a little far."

"Lindsey." Luke tried to reign in his exasperation. "She could die, Lindsey. She's been my friend since I was 17 years old and she could die. And there's no one, no one there with Brooke while she waits for news on her best friend." Luke left Julian out of it. He knew Lindsey would feel better if she was aware Peyton had a boyfriend but he just couldn't bring himself to speak those words out loud. So he simply repeated, "She's my friend and she could die."

Lindsey closed her eyes. "Ok. Maybe you're right. Go. I can't stop you. But Luke, I'll be here when you get back." She knew that sounded like a threat but it couldn't be helped.

"I know. I do." Luke kissed her on the forehead. "Bye Linds."

Lindsey responded, too low for Luke to hear as he walked out the door, "Goodbye Luke. I love you too."

* * *

Brooke had been in the waiting room for three hours when she heard, "Brooke Davis? Ms. Davis?"

Brooke glanced at the haggard man in a lab coat calling her name as she rose. "Yes? I'm Brooke Davis." She approached the doctor. "Are you Peyton Sawyer's surgeon?"

"I am. My nurse informs me you are a close friend of the family. We haven't spoken to Peyton's father yet but…" he trailed off.

"Please. Give me something."

"Ok. I'm going to go with my gut here, Ms. Davis. Or, more to the point, with my nurse's gut." Brooke's nod was confused but grateful. "Ms. Sawyer has suffered significant injuries. Last night we repaired a tear in her uterus and staunched some internal bleeding, among other more minor procedures."

"A tear…" but Brooke allowed the doctor to continue.

"A portion of the automobile pierced her stomach area. We stopped the bleeding initially but the pressure on her internal organs was severe and we were forced to do a second surgery to stop some more bleeding and prevent its reoccurrence. That's the surgery we just completed."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"The next 48 hours are critical. We've controlled the bleeding and her internal injuries are, I believe, repaired. But we need her to wake up. She's lost a lot of blood and oxygen and brain damage, while unlikely, is a concern. We'll know more when she wakes up."

"48 hours. Ok." Brooke wasn't going to think beyond 48 hours. "Can I see her?"

"We're still getting her settled. When we do, her nurse will let you know and you can see her. But Ms. Davis you need to prepare yourself. She was impaled through the stomach; she shattered her right leg and suffered a mild concussion. There's a lot of bruising and swelling and machines. I just want you to be prepared."

"Ok. Thank you, Doctor…"

"Stevens. Noah Stevens."

"Thank you Dr. Stevens." He nodded and began to leave. "Wait! The woman who hit Peyton. Can you--"

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis. I'm already crossing the line. I can't tell you anything about another patient in this hospital."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Brooke pulled out her phone to call Haley as the doctor walked away.

* * *

"Brooke!" Haley didn't even say hello. "We've been calling you! We--"

"I know. My cell service is sporadic inside the hospital. Listen, I talked to Peyton's doctor. She's out of surgery but its bad Haley. I think it's bad." Brooke repeated what the doctor had told her.

"So they'll know more in 48 hours?"

"I guess so. That's what it sounded like. They just really need her to wake up."

"This is Peyton Sawyer, Brooke. You know what she's been through. You know she never stops fighting."

"Yeah. You're right. I know you're right. Thanks Haley." Brooke noticed the nurse she spoke with early on headed in her direction. "Hey Hales? I gotta go. I think they're going to let me see her."

"Ok but real quick. Luke's on his way."

"Wait, what? Luke? On his way here, to L.A.? Haley!"

"I know but Brooke you know him. You had to know he'd come. He wants to save her Brooke. He's going to try."

"Uggh. Yeah. Ok. Whatever." Brooke was resigned.

"And can you honestly say she won't want him there when she wakes up?"

"I don't…no, you're right. Ok Hales. I'll call when there's news. I've gotta go." Brooke turned to the nurse standing in front of her as she hung up the phone. "You vouched for me." Brooke smiled. "You don't know me, but you vouched for me with her doctor. Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me. Thank Millicent."

"Millicent? What does Millicent have to do with this?"

"Millie's my baby sister." Brooke's eyes widened. "I never thought that girl would leave L.A. but she didn't hesitate to go to New York with you. She'd follow you to the smallest town or the furthest corner of the world. Everyday its Brooke this and Brooke that. She adores you. And every once in a while I'd hear about this book written about you. Well, partly about you. And partly about your best friend, Peyton Sawyer."

Brooke laughed. "Wow. It really is a small world."

"I guess it is. Now if you follow me, I know you're anxious to see her."

"Yeah, thanks." Brooke followed her into ICU but stopped to grab the nurse's arm. "Wait! You're Bernadette?" She watched the nurse's eyes widen. Brooke didn't know it but the emotion in them was gratitude--gratitude that Brooke Davis would remember a name mentioned by her personal assistant and gratitude that her baby sister had found her dream job working for a woman who took that kind of time. "Of course. Bernadette, the nurse, with two little girls who came to visit their Aunt Millie in New York. She took them skating at Rockefeller Center."

"She did. They think Aunt Millie is the coolest." Bernadette smiled.

"They're right. Millie's a great girl. But you should know, she adores you too. Must be a hell of a family."

"Thank you." Bernadette motioned to the door on the left. "It is a hell of a family. Now go sit with yours."


	4. High Flying Adored

**Chpt. 4--High Flying Adored  
****Lyrics by Tim Rice, Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber**

Lucas did his best to find a comfortable position on the cross-country flight but his attempts were futile. The small seats, coupled with the snoring man next to him and the child kicking his chair from behind, simply forbid finding comfort. More than that, the worry, the panic, and the guilt that he couldn't prevent made his stomach turn in circles. _He wasn't there_. That one thought was dominant in his otherwise cluttered mind. He wasn't there. However illogical, however _insane_, the thought was, he couldn't prevent it. Peyton was hurt and he wasn't there. This time, he didn't save her.

Adding to his discomfort, he couldn't help but remember the last time he flew to L.A. On that trip he brought two things with him--his Mom's ring and a light heart. Now his heart was heavy; too heavy to carry. But the ring was snuggled in his pocket. He had no idea why or what he thought to do with the ring. Earlier while he was frantically throwing socks into his suitcase and arguing with his girlfriend his hand had brushed the box and just the shape of it sent his heart into overdrive. Staring at that small black box, he missed what Lindsey was saying while his memory drifted to the time he asked his Mom for the ring Keith had once given her:

"_Luke," Peyton breathed in his ear as her arms clung to his neck. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave."_

"_We've been through this Peyton. You're going to go. And when you are done conquering L.A. and saving the music industry, that's when you're going to come back. And I'll be here. I'll be here waiting for you."_

"_But things are going to change. No don't shake your head at me, Lucas. They will change. They're changing already; we can't stop it."_

"_We can handle change, Peyton. We've handled a lot more. Look at me." Luke tipped Peyton's chin to his face and lightly kissed her lips. "I love you. I will always love you. That's the one thing that will never change. Nothing else matters."_

_Peyton shut her eyes. "God, you make me feel better. We can do this." It wasn't a question but Luke shook his head in the affirmative. _

"_We can. We will. We're going to have everything Peyton. You and me. However, long it takes. You go to L.A. and you take as much time as you need. I will be here when you get back. Now. Can you kiss me please? 'Cause I'm not coming to visit for four weeks and that's a long time to go without you." Peyton stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips hard to Luke's. Curling her fingers into his hair she deepened the kiss. "Ok, now I don't want you to leave," Luke groaned when he finally pulled away. Peyton laughed and buried her face in his shoulder. "You sure you don't want me to take you to the airport?"_

"_I just…It's going to be too hard. We should say goodbye here." She glanced at her watch. "And I think it's got to be now."_

"_Yeah. It does." Luke walked Peyton to her old car and held the door as she climbed in the driver's side. Kissing her one more time and wiping the tears from her face, Luke smirked "well, I'll be seeing you."_

"_Ha. Yeah. I'll love you forever Lucas Scott. We're going to have everything together," she repeated his earlier words as she drove off to meet her future. Lucas watched her Comet take off from the River Court and knew he could see his own future--it was Peyton, only Peyton. Nothing else mattered. Knowing only one thing to do, he rushed off to find his mother._

_

* * *

_

"_Mom." Luke was breathless as he burst into Karen's Café. "Mom, I need a minute."_

"_Luke? Are you ok Lucas? Aren't you supposed to be with Peyton?"_

"_She's gone. She left for L.A. five minutes ago and I ran straight here because there's something I need to ask you."_

"_Ok." Karen was confused. "Let's go in the back. Haley! Can you handle the floor?"_

"_I got it," Haley shouted back. She was pretty sure she knew just what was on Luke's mind as she watched him guide his mother to privacy._

"_I don't want to make you sad, Mom."_

"_Sad? Lucas why would you make me sa--"_

"_I want to marry Peyton, Mom." Karen's eyes widened. "And I want to propose to her with the ring Keith gave you. I know you wear it on a chain. I'll understand if you don't want to give it up. But I just thought…"_

"_No, God, no, Luke, honey, of course it should go to you. Keith would want that. I remember hearing the story of how you went with him to pick it out. I want that. And we both wanted Peyton for you, honey. But Luke, married? You just graduated from high school. Peyton's on her way to L.A., you're headed to college. Married?"_

"_Not right now, Mom. We aren't ready. I know that. She's got things she's gotta do and so do I." He thought about the book that was almost completed. "I just…I _know_ Mom. I watched her drive away today and I know she's coming back to me. I know I'll wait for her forever. I'm going to marry her, Mom. One day Peyton Sawyer will be my wife._

But as Luke's hands curled around the box resting in his pocket, he knew he had broken promises; he had broken a promise to his mother and he had broken a promise to the one woman he was pretty sure would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. He hadn't waited until they were ready and when she told him 'someday,' he didn't wait for her at all. And now he didn't know what he was going to do.

He loved Lindsey. He really did. She was a great girl who had created a life for them that was comfortable and easy. But it was Peyton's ring he clutched in his pocket. And it was Peyton he headed to see.


	5. With a Little Help from My Friends

**Chpt. 5--With a Little Help from My Friends  
****By The Beatles**

Brooke stopped short when she walked into Peyton's room. The doctor had prepared her; Bernadette had prepared her. But in reality nothing had prepared her, nothing _could _prepare her, for the sight of her bruised and beaten friend lying helplessly on a stark white hospital bed. Brooke realized suddenly that this was the first time she had actually seen Peyton lying in a hospital bed. Her attacks by Psycho Derek had never hospitalized her and when Peyton was shot at their high school, Brooke had been so consumed by Lucas and Karen's grief that Peyton was home before she had a chance to see her. Recognizing her friend's fallibility for the first time, Brooke just shut her eyes and sighed, "Oh P. Sawyer."

Sitting next to Peyton and grasping her listless hand, Brooke laid her head on the mattress and finally allowed the flood of tears to come.

* * *

After that first shocking visit, Brooke knew she had to do better than crying at Peyton's bedside. The doctors needed Peyton to wake up and Brooke was going to do everything in her power to see that that happened. Visitors were only allowed in the ICU every two hours, and then only for an hour each visit. Wanting to maximize her time, Brooke quickly developed a routine. She spent her free two hours trying to contact Larry Sawyer, updating Haley and Nate, and trying to catch up with her own work. When the two hours were up Bernadette or one of the nurse's Brooke had gotten to know would come get her so she could sit with Peyton. Brooke spent their hour talking to the sleeping blonde, urging her best friend to wake up. And at the end of each session she would curl Peyton's hand into a fist, tap her own against it, and whisper in Peyton's ear 'Hoes over Bros, P. Sawyer. Always.'

They were at hour 9 and the routine was taking a toll on Brooke but she was determined. Taking a deep breath, she focused in on her best friend's familiar face and began to talk. "So. I met Julian. And he's exactly what you told me he'd be last time you were in New York. Hot. You need to wake your skinny blonde ass up because we are about to start Brooke and Peyton Love Triangle, Part Two. You don't want to give me too much time alone with that boy." Brooke laughed at herself but couldn't prevent the image of Lucas that popped into her head. "Speaking of love triangles, or rectangles, or whatever we are at now. Luke's coming. I know, I know. Don't yell at me." Brooke shook her head at Peyton's sleeping form. "He had to be called P. Sawyer. You're lying in a hospital; we had to tell him. And of course Broody couldn't resist so he hopped a plane and is headed straight for you. His story is he's being a good friend. That's what Haley said he told his new girlfriend. Lindsey's her name, by the way. The girl you saw him kissing at the book signing? Yeah, she's his editor and her name's Lindsey. Oh and it turns out they hadn't started dating when you saw them that day. Didn't start till after they got back from L.A. So it looks like you screwed that moment up royally. Well done. Score one point for team Brucas, huh? Ha. If you would just wake up; I'm sure you want to call me a bitch. Come on, Peyton, wake up and call me a bitch."

Brooke was so caught up in her litany to Peyton, she didn't hear Julian approach the door until he spoke, "Well, that's an interesting tactic." Julian's tone was dry but stepping into the room to look at Peyton, he gasped out loud. "Holy shit. She's….She looks pretty messed up."

"Yeah, well, she's looked better. You on the other hand clean up well. Looks like you got some sleep." Brooke noted the shaking in his hands had calmed and his eyes appeared back to normal. "You want the run down from the doctor?"

"Yeah." He sat on the other side of Peyton while Brooke filled him in. "So we're waiting for her to wake up?" He looked at Peyton. "Did they tell you when that should happen?"

"I don't think they know but the doctor said the next 48 hours were critical. I guess the next 40 hours now. Hey, this is ICU; how'd you get in here?"

Julian laughed a little. "I've been told I have a very charming grin."

"Huh. Yeah, I can see how that could get you places." Brooke couldn't help herself. She liked Julian. She didn't think he'd ever top Lucas in Peyton's heart, but she thought he could be good for her. Simple. Charming. Hot. But none of that explained the nagging feeling that there was something just not right about him. "So, about the police the other day."

"Just routine. Asking me some questions." Julian shrugged. "You know how it is."

"Yeah. I guess. But…nevermind." Brooke didn't think she'd get the answers she wanted; she wasn't sure she knew the right questions. She pushed her discomfort aside and drawled, "So… I couldn't help but notice that you came in carrying a purse."

"Oh." Julian looked down at the bag resting next to him as though he was surprised to see it there. "Ha. Yeah. It's Peyton's. My side of the car, it was fine. And the purse flew into my side so I grabbed it before they took us here. It was all pretty chaotic. Anyway, that's how I got in touch with you. I thought you would know what to do with it." As he rose to pass the purse to Brooke, Julian noticed the same two police officers he had spoken with yesterday standing near the door to another ICU room, talking to a doctor. "Look, I want to stay. But they are going to kick us out soon and I…There's someone I have to see. I can't stay. I mean…I have an appointment I have to keep. So…I'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise." Julian was already started out the door.

"Umm… Ok. Well. See you." Brooke wanted to ask more but instead she just watched him hurry out the door. Turning back to Peyton she said, "Ok P. Sawyer, lets see what the hell kind of rocks you're carrying in this thing." As she unzipped the heavy bag, Brooke pursed her lips and sighed. "Of course." Waving a copy of Luke's book in front of Peyton's face, she shook her head. "You still buying every copy you see and carrying one around with you everywhere? Of course you are. Well, might as well read this out loud. I'm running out of stories to tell you and if this one doesn't wake you up, I don't know what will."

* * *

Brooke was halfway through hour 12 of her routine when she reached the critical scene in Luke's book. Lost in her own memories, Brooke read aloud, "Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzer, the cheers of my teammates, were all sounding from a thousand miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity."

Stepping up to the doorway, Luke's voice joined Brooke's until they finished the line in unison. "The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer." Standing to face him Brooke breathed, 'Luke' and rushed into his arms.

"Oh Luke. I'm so glad you're here. I'm so glad to see you. I'm so glad we're not alone."

"I'm sorry it took me so long. You look beat Brooke." He pulled her away to look at her but his eyes involuntarily tracked to Peyton. "Son of a bitch." His approach to the bed was fast and furious, as though he was prepared to lift Peyton out of the bed and carry her away.

"Luke. Luke!" Brooke stepped in front of him and slapped his chest. "Look at me. God! Stop being such a _man _and look at me. She looks worse than she is Luke. She's bad. You know she's bad, but she looks worse than she is. The swelling, the machines, that's all helping her. And she twitched her hand an hour ago, Luke. Just barely squeezed my hand. The doctors say that's a good sign. A great sign. So don't get all angry and broody. Just talk to her."

"Ok. Ok. God. Just give me a minute." Luke walked to the bed and gently laid his hand on Peyton's face. Unable to stop himself, he bent down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Surprised to feel warmth beneath his lips, and shocked when Brooke remained silent, he rested his mouth there another brief second while he breathed in her scent. The utter familiarity of that scent, undisguised by the sanitary smells of the hospital all around him, instantly calmed his nerves.

"They won't allow both of us to be in here for long." Brooke didn't say it out loud but she understood that Luke needed some time alone with Peyton. "I don't know what the hell you are doing here but I'm so damn glad to have someone that I don't care. I need to sleep. Really. Desperately. They found me a bed just down the hall, Room 409? Come wake me if anything changes. Bernadette…um…the nurse can show you." Luke's eyes hadn't left Peyton's face but he nodded and spoke softly to Brooke before she could leave.

"Hey Brooke? Why _Ravens_? Why my book?"

Brooke took a deep breath. She knew she was breaking a sacred confidence, but there were some things that just needed to be said. "She had it with her Luke. She always does. Hasn't gone anywhere without a copy of that damn book since the day it was published." Luke's eyes closed as he laid a light hand on Peyton's face. "She's broken right now Lucas. I don't know what you're doing here, but please, don't break her anymore." Brooke walked out as Lucas just shook his head.


	6. Breaking Up Is Hard to Do

**Chpt. 6--Breaking Up Is Hard To Do  
****By Neil Sedaka**

It took Luke nearly an hour of staring at Peyton before he could speak. He didn't know what he was doing here either. Brooke was right. Peyton was broken. Would his being here help her or only make it worse? He didn't know but he knew he couldn't leave. Seeing Peyton again, even in this state, had proven he was right about one thing: he was still and would always be, in love with Peyton Sawyer. That fear, the fear that he would never get over her, a fear that had haunted him since he last left Los Angeles, could no longer be denied.

Holding Peyton's had in his own, Luke finally began to talk. He rambled about everything, anything, just to keep talking. Sensing the man's desperation, and knowing full well that this was the Lucas Scott who had written about Brooke and Peyton, Bernadette quietly let him stay well beyond the permitted hour.

"Jamie's a riot, Peyton. Seriously. And all he wants to do is play ball like his Dad. I tell him he should want to play like his Uncle Luke, but its all about number 23 for him. Just my luck, huh Peyton? Another person to worship my little brother."

"And Lily. She's so cute. She's a bit of a terror but I swear, there are times when she tilts her head in this certain direction and smiles at you; it's like Keith was never gone. You've got to see her. I know you'd recognize that smile."

Luke could feel his voice choking up as he considered the possibility that he may never share Lily's smile with the girl he knew would share his gratitude in the recognition. He had been talking to her about nothing, _nothing_, for over two hours and she hadn't given him anything. She didn't move, she didn't squeeze his hand, she didn't alter her expression in any way. He didn't know how long he could take the silence. Thinking about how much he had to tell her, Luke began to press harder.

"Come on, Peyton. Wake up baby. I…I need to tell you. I…here's the thing. I lied to you Peyton. God I'm so sorry. I told you I'd wait as long as you wanted and the first time, the very first time, you actually asked me to wait, I bailed on you. I left you alone in that hotel room. I left you, just like everyone else. And now. Now I don't know what to do because you're here and there's Lindsey and…

"Luke?" Brooke interrupted his confession. "God, this is just like you Luke! You can't say those things to her now. Not when she's lying there in pain and you have Lindsey and she has Julian. Do you have absolutely _no _sense of timing?"

"Brooke, I--"

"No Luke. This isn't about you. This isn't about you and what you want. This is about needing her to wake up. You'll just have to keep your little confessions to yourself until she is awake and aware and can deal with you. You won't get any guilt off your chest by telling her this stuff when she can't even hear you. God, why are men such idiots!"

"Ms. Davis? Brooke?" Bernadette peaked into the room. "You two can't do this here. You shouldn't even be here and we can hear you all the way down the hall. I've let you stay long enough. You need to go. Both of you." Her voice gentled when Brooke began to shake her head in denial. "Both of you, Brooke. I'll call you if anything changes but you need to go for the night."

* * *

In the hallway Brooke muttered something about calling Haley and stormed off. Luke pulled out his own cell phone and automatically dialed Lindsey's number. Brooke was right, again. He couldn't do this to Peyton. And more, he couldn't do it to Lindsey, the girl he had left hurting in Tree Hill. Thinking of Keith earlier had reminded Luke of another time when he was unhappy with the direction his life had taken. Keith taught him that it was never too late to change that direction and be the man he believed himself to be. So he made the call he knew he needed to make.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Luke."

"Lucas. You landed?"

"Yeah, a while ago. Sorry I didn't call then, I just…I came straight to the hospital."

"That's ok. You've seen her? Peyton? She's ok?"

"She's…" Luke closed his eyes. "She's beat up pretty bad but Brooke said she squeezed her hand earlier. That's a really good sign."

"Oh good. I'm so glad." When Luke didn't say anything more Lindsey spoke, "Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"I… Listen, Lindsey…I. I'm sorry for the way I left."

"Luke--"

"No. I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry for this but seeing her…First, you need to know, I don't think…there's nothing here for me Lindsey. I mean, Peyton, God, she's so hurt right now. There can't be anything here for me. But I realized…I think I realized for the first time, there's nothing for you either."

"Lucas, don't do this. Not like this, not over the phone. You're upset."

"Yeah, I am. But that's not it. The thing is, you deserve more than what I can give, Lindsey. And I can't give you more because…"

"Because you gave it to Peyton a long time ago."

"Yeah," Lucas sighed. "I'm not doing this so I can be with Peyton, Lindsey. I'm not. She won't wake up and when she does I'm pretty sure she's going to send me straight to hell. I'm not doing this for me or for her or so that we can be together. Its just I saw her and I knew, I'd never be able to give you enough.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! You want me to believe you're doing this for _me_?" Lindsey was incredulous. "We're happy Lucas. We were happy before this."

"Yeah, we were. You're right. But you deserve a once in a lifetime love Lindsey and I just can't be that for you."

"I…" Luke could hear the tears in her voice and hated himself for the pain he always seemed to cause. "I guess I always knew this day would come. I've seen the ring, Lucas. Peyton's ring. The ring that is no longer hidden in your sock drawer."

"Lindsey--"

"No. I saw the ring and I knew it wasn't for me. I saw the ring and I saw… I shouldn't have read it but I saw the dedication, for your book, tucked into the ring box. The dedication you never gave me; the one that never made it into your book. You wrote a whole book about her and I just denied it all. I may not ever forgive you for this Luke but now, right in this moment, as someone who believes in epic stories like yours, I just want to say…She'll wake up Luke. Life's not that unfair. And when she does, she deserves to read that dedication. Whatever else you do or say, she deserves to read that dedication. Goodbye Lucas." Lindsey hung up the phone before he could say anything more.

* * *

The next morning Brooke walked into the hospital waiting room. Bernadette had put her foot down and would not allow Brooke or Lucas to see Peyton again until morning. Brooke had no idea where Luke slept and she didn't really care. She was grateful he was here, and God knows she hoped Lucas and Peyton would one day find their way back to each other, but that scene in Peyton's room was just so typical. He wasn't free, Peyton wasn't free, and she was breathing with the help of an oxygen tank, for God's sake, and Luke thinks it's as good a time as any to rehash their sordid past. Just thinking about it got Brooke annoyed all over again. But when she walked into the waiting room and saw Lucas's long frame curled into a hard, hospital chair she relented slightly. He was here for Peyton and that was really all that mattered. Walking up to him, Brooke intended to wake him but pulled back when she saw another lanky boy stroll into the waiting room. 'Here we go' Brooke thought as she left Lucas sleeping and turned to Julian.

"Hey."

"Hey. Any change?"

Brooke explained about Peyton squeezing her hand. She didn't elaborate about Lucas. That just wasn't going to be her job right now. "Listen, I think Bernadette found a place for me to shower. Why don't you go in and see her and I'll come by when I'm done?"

"Yeah. Ok. Brooke? You're a good friend. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Nothing. Just…nothing. I'll go see her now."

When Julian turned into Peyton's room, he needed a minute after seeing her again. It still shocked him. He didn't know if he loved her. Julian wasn't sure he could love anyone other than himself and he and Peyton were just getting started. He knew she was hung up on some boy back home. He knew she never left behind that book by Lucas Scott. Though he had never read the book, he knew it was tied to a past Peyton couldn't let go of. So he didn't know if he loved her. But he never meant for her to get hurt.

Walking to her side he spoke softly. "I'm sorry Peyton. I'm so sorry. Sorry you're so hurt. Sorry that this is the last time I'll see you. I…I think I'm in trouble Peyton. And you're a great girl but I'm going to be in more trouble if I stick around. You're better off without me anyway. I'm a bastard. Trust me on this. Who else but a bastard would leave you in this hospital so he could run away? We were supposed to have fun. I was having fun. I think you were too. That's all it was supposed to be. But this…it's too much. I called for Brooke; she'll take care of things. And I'm not sure, but I think the guy sleeping in the waiting room might be here for you too. So you don't need me. I'll--" But Julian stopped mid sentence when he saw Peyton's eyes drift open.

"You son of a bitch." Luke spoke softly from behind Julian. "You're Julian, right? And you're here breaking up with her while she's asleep and can't wake up? You asshole." Luke conveniently forgot his own quiet confession to Peyton last night, or the fact that he had just broken up with his own girlfriend over the phone. His mind clouded with anger as he listened to what Julian was saying to Peyton and he couldn't see clear to anything else. "You're breaking up with her and you convince yourself she doesn't _need_ you because you called a fucking friend? Turn around and look at me goddamnit."

Julian turned around and faced him but before Luke could say anything more Julian spoke: "She's awake."


	7. Fighter

**Chpt. 7--Fighter  
****By Christina Aguilera**

When Peyton opened her eyes, the first thought that made it through the haze was 'Ouch.' Grimacing in pain as her mind began to slowly recognize the trauma her body had gone through, she struggled to keep her eyes open and her thoughts in focus. But she couldn't staunch her disappointment, her _sadness, _as she stared into the eyes of hazy green widening above her. Those eyes, filled with surprise and a hint of fear, just weren't quite right. Peyton snapped her own eyes shut in dismay when she realized that even though she must be in the hospital, and even though she felt like she had been run over by a car, her waking thought was, as usual, of Lucas.

So when she heard _his_ voice raised in anger near her, she knew she must be dreaming. Angry with herself, angry with him, and drifting in and out of consciousness, Peyton allowed herself to slip back under the first layers of slumber that had held her so safe and warm for the last day. But the veil had been lifted and that voice, his voice, would not go away.

"What do you mean she's awake?" Luke rushed to Peyton's side and grabbed her hand. "She's not awake."

"Listen, man, I'm telling you she opened her eyes."

"Peyton. Peyton, honey, listen to me." Luke leaned close to Peyton's ear. "We need to know if you're awake. You need to open your eyes Peyton. Just once. Just open them once, baby. Or squeeze my hand. Come on Peyton. You can do that."

'That can't be Lucas,' Peyton thought. She didn't know what kind of drugs she was on but in all her dreams, his voice had never sounded so clear. He was _begging_ her to open her eyes. And Julian--that was Julian's voice she heard as well, asking her to open her eyes. She could do that. She could open her eyes once more. Just one time, to make the voices in her head shut the hell up. Summoning all of her strength, she blinked her eyes open once again. When she did, there was no denying the reality of the brilliant blue eyes above her, nor the hard leap her heart took in her chest. 'Lucas,' she thought, but she couldn't speak, even when he desperately pressed his lips to hers. Closing her eyes at the pressure of his mouth against hers--and, oh God, to have his mouth against hers--Peyton couldn't separate her joy that he was standing at her side from the anger and grief cracking inside her chest. It was as though she was straddling the gates of Heaven and Hell, with one foot trapped firmly inside each open door.

"She's awake." Peyton couldn't open her eyes again but Luke knew she had at least once. "She's awake. We need the doctor. I need to…"

"No. You stay here; I'll get the doctor." Julian hurried out of the room while Lucas simply laid his head at Peyton's side.

* * *

Stepping out of Peyton's room, Julian turned when he heard someone call his name.

"Mr. Baker?" The two familiar police officers approached him. "Mr. Baker, you need--"

"Peyton's awake. I need to tell the doctor."

"Mr. Baker you need to come with us."

"What I _need_ is to talk to the doctor." Julian turned to walk away but the older officer twisted his arm behind his back.

"Julian Baker, you are under arrest for the death of Mrs. Ashley Turner. You have the right to remain silent--"

"What the fuck?" Julian struggled but the officer efficiently cuffed his hands.

"Julian? What's going on?" Brooke quickly walked down the hall and approached the officers. "Who's Ashley Turner?"

"Ms. Davis, right?" The younger officer spoke to Brooke. "Please step aside ma'am."

"Wait. What the hell is going on?"

"Brooke. Peyton's awake. Go get her doctor."

"Peyton's…Oh God. I…"

"Go."

"Ms. Davis, please step aside." Brooke took one last long look at Julian before she rushed to find Peyton's doctor.

* * *

When Dr. Stevens entered Peyton's room, with Brooke following close behind, Peyton had not opened her eyes another time. Luke's headed was rested next to her side as he spoke to her gently, "Peyton, babe, the doctor's going to want to see what I saw. He's going to want to see those beautiful eyes honey. At least once. We need to know you are ok." Turning to the doctor he shook his head, "her eyes were open. I swear they were."

"I believe you, Mr.…"

"Scott."

"Mr. Scott. She is on a lot of medication for the pain. If her mind is beginning to awaken, the medication for her body may be dragging her back into the oblivion. Her mind can't fight both the pain and the medication for long periods of time. I'll need to dial back the morphine drip so we can ascertain her levels of responsiveness."

"Will she be in a lot of pain?" Brooke wondered out loud.

"The mind fights pain with the body, Ms. Davis. She's going to hurt, but once she's awake she should be able to handle it. And we will continue to administer lower doses of medication." While the doctor spoke he efficiently adjusted dials on the tubes leading into Peyton's arm. "It may take a little while before she begins to respond again. I'm going to let you both stay here but someone needs to come get me the minute she wakes up."

"Ok. Dr. Stevens? Thanks." Brooke nodded to him.

"You need to thank Ms. Sawyer. She did most of this herself. That girl is a fighter." He smiled at Brooke as he walked out the door.

"God Luke, she woke up?"

"She woke up, Brooke. I saw her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes, just staring at me in confusion." Luke didn't tell Brooke that he saw pain and anger in those eyes as well. He knew some of that was directed at him; he knew he deserved it but he hoped it was just his imagination running wild in that moment.

"Did she…Could she talk?"

"I don't think so. I think she struggled to open her eyes the second time."

"The second--"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't see her open her eyes the first time. That guy, Julian? He was talking to her and I was yelling at him and--"

"Yelling at…Ok, someone needs to start at the beginning. Did you get in a fight with Julian? Is that why he got arrested in the hallway? What's going on?"

"Wait, what? Arrested? No, he got the doctor. He…" But Luke began to realize that if Julian had gotten the doctor, he should be back by now. "What do you mean he got arrested?"

"I saw him. In the hallway. They said he was under arrest for the death of some girl named Ashl…" Brooke trailed off as she began to put the pieces together. "Oh holy shit. Oh no. Oh." Brooke closed her eyes in dismay.

"Brooke? Brooke, what the hell is going on?"

"Julian told me it was a woman who hit them. And that she was hurt. I don't know how bad, but I know she was hurt. Luke, what if--"

"That fucking son of a bitch."

"Luke--"

"No Brooke. If he had anything to do with Peyton lying in this hospital bed, I'll kill him. I swear I will."

"Lucas! Get yourself together. They said death, Luke. I think someone died and I think somehow it was Julian's fault. This will devastate her, Luke." Brooke gestured to Peyton, still lying with her eyes quietly closed. "You know what her Mom's death did to her. You know how she used to fight fate and run red lights in Tree Hill. How do we tell her something like this? What if Ashley was somebody's mother? Somebody's daughter or best friend. How will Peyton live with that? What do we do?"

"We wait."

"Lucas…"

"No, Brooke, listen to me. She's barely awake. That son of a bitch--" Luke hadn't yet gotten a handle on his anger-- "is in jail. Or wherever he is. We don't know what happened. We're just guessing. I mean I think you're right, but you're just guessing. She needs us focused on her right now. That's what you told me before, right? This is about her. So we wait until we know details and she's ready to handle them."

"And when she asks for Julian?"

It stabbed through Luke's heart like a knife that Peyton would look for Julian or would need him there. "He was breaking up with her when I came in. Told her he was a bastard and that he was leaving her in the fucking hospital. So we tell her the truth: she's better off without him. Its you she's going to want anyway. You're the one she'll let take care of her." Luke's voice turned miserable as he realized that Brooke was the one person in Peyton's life she would count on. Even when the two weren't speaking in high school, it was Brooke who realized something must be seriously wrong for Peyton to skip prom. It was Brooke who went to save her. And when Luke broke Peyton's heart, he knew without asking that it was Brooke who picked up the pieces.

"Luke…" Brooke responded to the sadness in his voice. "She'll want you too Lucas. She won't be able to help herself. She just won't _want _to want you."

"What do I do Brooke?"

"You do what you just said. You wait. You wait till she can handle it, handle you. And you do what you have never done before." Luke shook his head in confusion. "You fight for her."


	8. I Know Where I've Been

Oh, geez, I'm sorry there was a bit of a wait for this chapter but is anyone else thrilled with the way tonight's episode turned out?!?! I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't watched it yet so I'll just say this: good stuff. Great stuff.

Now, on to how I kill time waiting for the next episode…

**Chpt. 8--(I Know Where I'm Going) I Know Where I've Been  
****By Queen Latifah, **_**Hairspray**_

Lucas thought about what Brooke said as he left her in Peyton's room and went to find a cup of coffee. As difficult as it was to admit, Luke knew Brooke's words were true. He had loved Peyton Sawyer since he was 16 years old but he had never fought for her. Looking back over their years of wasted chances, Luke began to see how he and Peyton's story was tied together by string of opportunities he let slip away. When she told him she wanted everything with him, he hid with Brooke; when she tried to do what was right for all involved, he sought simple relief with Nikki; when she asked him to wait a year--one measly year in exchange for an entire lifetime spent together--he left her alone in a Los Angeles hotel room; and when she didn't show up at his book signing, he paid her back by refusing to call her again and turning to the open arms of his editor. He could see now that in any one of those moments, he could have changed the entire course of their lives if he had taken one chance, launched one offensive, tried just a little harder to keep her by his side.

Of course, in his head he knew why he had never fought for her. She was too important, too _huge_, to take that kind of risk with his heart. His insecurity stemmed from a deeply rooted belief that no human being could love another as much as he loved her and so surely Peyton's feelings for him could never run as deep. This certainty, coupled with the knowledge that no one else but her could shatter him into pieces, forced him to constantly guard his heart.

But how had that helped? Hadn't he continued to love her to the brink of insanity, despite time and distance and Lindsey? Hadn't his heart broken anyway? Hadn't he lived the last two years with a constant ache in his chest and the undeniable sensation that his soul may never be whole again? Hadn't he spent the last year struggling to find the passion, the faith, the beauty that had inspired his first book? The answers to all of his fears were wrapped in one simple word--Peyton. She was, he realized, the ache in his chest, the missing part of his soul; she was the passion, faith, and beauty, the love that had been missing from his life for so long.

So he would do what it took seeing her hurt to make him realize he should have done all along. He would fight for her. He wouldn't bombard her with instant passion or emotional demands, like he had always done in the past. Instead he would take it slow. He'd help her recover; he'd be there for her in whatever way and for however long she needed. He'd let her get to know him again, be a good friend, show her that they were meant to share forever. He'd find a way to convince her to trust him again, a fight he knew she wouldn't make easy, and he'd prove to her that he trusted _her _to guard his heart. And, most importantly, he'd keep the ring he carried in his pocket tucked safely away until he was sure they were both ready. Maybe until she asked him, he thought ruefully. But as he sipped his coffee outside her door, Luke knew he had spoken the truth to his mother all those years ago. He knew their past, but he could still see their future and he knew that one day, Peyton Sawyer would be his wife.

* * *

As Peyton's mind began to resurface, she was pretty sure she had heard Lucas tell Brooke he was going to fight for her but she was too tired and too sore to entertain the conflicted thoughts that flooded her head at that possibility. She half believed her brain was playing some sort of drugged-up game and making her hear things that weren't there.

God, she hurt. Peyton knew she needed to wake up, if only to make the sadists around her to give her some stronger drugs. But despite the pain, this time when she forced her eyes open the process was a little easier. There was no longer a heavy weight dragging her lids down and the fog that had hazed her mind began to clear. Turning in the direction of the steady clicking sound to her right, Peyton smiled slightly at the welcome and uncomplicated sight before her: her best friend, texting efficiently away on her iphone.

"Brooke." Peyton's voice was dull from lack of use and her whispered croak was barely discernable but Brooke's eyes whipped instantly to her friend's.

"Peyton. Oh, thank God. Bitch, don't ever scare me like that again." While Peyton let out a soft laugh and opened her hand to Brooke, Brooke pushed the button Bernadette had shown her to call the nurse's station. "Listen, honey, the doctor's going to be in here in a minute. He's going to want to check you out."

"Hospital?" Peyton's voice was getting stronger but Brooke could hear the panic rising behind it.

"Yeah. You were in an accident but you're going to be ok." Caught between reassurance and demand, Brooke repeated, "Peyton, you're going to be ok."

Nodding slightly, Peyton grimaced, "Hurts."

"I know." Brooke brushed back Peyton's curls softly. "They're going to help you with that too. We just really needed you to wake up."

"Ok," Peyton breathed. She closed her eyes briefly while Brooke contemplated paging the doctor again. But Peyton couldn't stop herself and she lightly squeezed the brunette's hand before she could pull away. "Luke?"

Understanding, Brooke clasped Peyton's hand with both of her own. "Yeah, Broody's here. I don't think he could stop himself." Peyton closed her eyes again, but not before a single tear slipped out the corner. Uncertain whether she was crying from the pain or the situation or just everything combined, Brooke hurried on. "Peyton, do you…I can send him away. You don't have to see him till you're ready."

But Peyton just shook her head and focused her resolve. "No," she whispered. "I can handle it. I can handle him."

* * *

Luke was still sitting in the hallway when he saw Dr. Stevens and Bernadette rushing towards him. Rising to his feet, Lucas stammered, "Is she--"

"We just got paged. You'll have to wait out here Mr. Scott." Luke started to rush forward but the doctor's quiet stare stopped him. "We're here to help her. Now let us do our jobs." With that the doctor turned into Peyton's room and questioned, "Ms. Davis?"

"She's awake," Brooke wiped the few tears that had escaped down her cheeks. "She's talking to me."

Walking to Peyton's side, the doctor smiled, "Welcome back, Ms. Sawyer. I'm Dr. Stevens and I need to run a few tests." Looking into her eyes with his penlight, the doctor couldn't hide his relief when he watched her pupils dilate and she blinked at the sudden brightness. He had saved this girl. Today was a victory, in a world where victories were rare. "Your friend here says you're talking. Can you talk to me?"

"Hi." Peyton smiled shyly.

"Oh it's good to hear your voice. Can you tell me your name?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"Ok Ms. Sawyer. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"I…the party? I was at a party, with Julian." Peyton shook her head when her voice, already weak, began to disappear.

"It's ok. That's enough. Actually that's very, very good. I know you are in some pain right now. We're going to help you out with that but I'm going to need you to bear with me a little too, ok?" Peyton nodded. "I'm going to take you for some tests upstairs now. It looks like you are going to be ok but we want to run a CT scan and an MRI to make sure. Your two friends have been here waiting for you to wake up. I'm sure they can wait a little longer, ok?" No one mentioned Julian or the police.

"Ok, but...Brooke?"

"I'm right here, Peyton."

Peyton held her hand up in a weak fist. "Hoe's over bro's, B. Davis."

Lightly bumping her own fist against Peyton's, Brooke smiled widely and responded, "Hoe's over bro's P. Sawyer" as they began to wheel Peyton away.

* * *

In the hall, Lucas couldn't stop pacing. What was going on in there? When the door opened, he was standing in front of it, waiting to charge inside. But the sight of Peyton and her beautiful eyes focused fully on his face for the first time nearly caused him to fall to his knees.

Determined to play it cool, even in her fragile state, Peyton raised her eyebrow and smirked as best she could manage before drawling in her broken voice, "Lucas Scott. Always saving me, huh?"

"Peyton, I…" But Luke stopped himself. He was taking it slow and now was definitely not the time. "Somebody has to." Returning Peyton's nostalgic smile at his response, Luke tucked a loose curl behind her ear and ran a light finger down her cheek before he could stop himself. Just one touch. Putting his hands safely in his pockets, he continued, "Guess they're taking you away now, huh? Tests? Brooke and I… we'll be here." In his mind they were starting over, but Luke thought there were some things worth holding onto. So as he watched the doctor push her forward down the hall, he spoke softly, "Peyton…I'll be seeing you."


	9. Dark Side of the Moon

Ok, a couple of things. First, I'm so so so sorry about the incredibly long wait for this chapter. I got really sick (like seriously, not-going-to-work-cause-I-can't-leave-my-bed sick) last week and I have been recovering and catching up on real work since then. I just haven't had time before now to update this story. I promise, I won't make you wait that long again (barring, of course, another unforeseen illness). And as payment for your wait, this update is really long.

Also, I'm a little sad about the Julian in my story. I'm really liking him on the show so it makes me sad to have him be a bad guy here but this is how the story has played out in my head since the beginning. All apologies to the Julian from the show!

Finally, I know this is a really, exceptionally bad day in the life of Peyton. I'm sorry! I just…well, its always darkest before the dawn, right?

* * *

**Chpt. 9--Dark Side of the Moon  
**Album by Pink Floyd

The days following Peyton's awakening passed quickly. Peyton was moved out of ICU and though her lingering pain was palpable, it was clear she was regaining strength every day. Luke and Brooke spent their nights sleeping at Peyton's downtown apartment and in the morning, while Peyton met with the therapist who would soon supervise her physical therapy, both caught up with the details of their own lives that had been left behind in their haste to get to Peyton. For Brooke that meant a seemingly endless stream of phone calls and e-mails to ensure her clothing line didn't fall behind the demanding pace of fashion. She also took some much-needed time to create new designs, a gratifying chore now that she was reunited with her harshest, and most talented, artistic critic. Lucas found his inspiration renewed and spent his mornings racing through his second novel. At times it seemed his thoughts flew faster than his fingers could type but he could only be grateful that the talent and drive to put pen to paper wasn't, as was his most secret fear, lost forever.

When morning drifted into afternoon, Brooke and Luke headed to the hospital to join Peyton in her room for lunch. The three old friends were surprised at how quickly, and seamlessly, they fell into a comfortable routine. Conversation flowed as easily as ever, running the gauntlet from hilarious recounts of high school pursuits to impassioned reviews of up-and-coming bands. Everyone consciously avoided any potentially difficult subjects. Brooke refused to mention the constant harassment she received from her mother while she, in Victoria's words, 'babysat her parasitic loser of a friend.' Lucas thought to bring Peyton her ipod and sketch pad and spent his afternoons entertaining the two girls with stories of Jamie, Lily, his mother and Andy's reunion, the Scott family's trials and successes, and any other Tree Hill news he could think of. For their part, the girls were a voracious audience, surprised by how much they both missed the sleepy town of their childhood. Peyton avoided asking Lucas about Lindsey or what he was doing in her life again. By refusing to dwell on the pain of their past, Peyton rediscovered what the loss of the boy she loved had obscured: Lucas Scott was a _friend_ and she missed him.

Not wanting to ruin their newfound truce, Peyton waited for a rare moment alone with Brooke before she brought up Julian. Concerned that she had imagined seeing him the first time she opened her eyes, Peyton asked Brooke, "Julian? He's ok, right? I saw him here, I thought."

"Yeah, he's ok. He's…He's just not here anymore."

Peyton assumed Brooke's hesitation was due to fear of telling her Julian took off the minute things got tough. She pursed her lips and spoke sarcastically, "Just having fun, right?"

"Peyton--" but before Brooke could continue, Luke entered the room.

"Hey blondie! I smuggled in some chocolate chip cookies for you!"

With a slight shake of her head so Brooke would let their conversation drop, Peyton smiled at Luke and dryly replied, "Chocolate chip cookies? If I'm not mistaken, that's _your_ favorite food, not mine." But her hand snuck out to grab a cookie and she closed her eyes at the first glorious bite of non-hospital food. "Mmmm…"

"Yeah," Luke was smug, "that's what I thought you'd say."

Unfortunately, however, this idyllic routine was precariously balanced on a tightrope of questions and fears and secrets and it wasn't long before their enthusiasm came crashing down.

* * *

"How're you feeling today, Ms. Sawyer?"

"Same as yesterday--ready to go home." Peyton tried her sweetest smile on her surgeon. So far flirting hadn't worked (even Brooke couldn't penetrate his unflappable control) and the doctor refused to give Peyton an exit strategy. But she kept trying and her pulse raced with excitement when he perched his hip on the side of her bed. Instead of smiling at her as she expected, he turned to Brooke and spoke quietly, "Ms. Davis, can you give Ms. Sawyer and I a minute alone?"

Before Brooke could move to leave Peyton noticed the expression on Dr. Stevens' face. "Wait. Can she stay? I…you look serious. Can she stay?"

"Of course. Ms. Sawyer, I know you've spoken to a physical therapist and you know about the long road you are going to have getting back on your feet." Peyton nodded. "But there's something we haven't discussed. I wanted to…well, frankly, I was just so happy you were alive and talking to us, I wanted to give you a few days before we discussed this." Brooke scooted over to clasp Peyton's hand. "You've been told that there was a tear on your uterus caused by the accident, right?"

"Yeah." Peyton nodded but she was still confused.

"You suffered what is known as a uterine rupture. This generally occurs to women who are pregnant or have previously had a cesarean section. However, it can also be caused, as in this case, by trauma to the uterus." Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand reflexively as she began to grasp what the doctor was telling her. "The damage to your uterus was extensive and you lost a significant amount of blood. We tried to control the bleeding by repairing the uterus. That was your first surgery. However, we were unsuccessful and you began to bleed internally again. We had no choice but to perform a hysterectomy." Peyton couldn't prevent the tears that streamed down her face. "I'm terribly sorry. In a patient as young as you, we try everything possible to avoid such a drastic procedure but the damage was simply too much. We had no other choice."

"A…" Peyton couldn't get the words out. "I…I can't have a baby. Ever. That's what you are telling me, right?" The doctor nodded his head while Peyton turned her tear-streaked eyes to Brooke. "I…I never thought about…I mean a baby…I'm not even…but…Brooke."

"I know," Brooke shared the pain only another woman could feel. "I know."

"There's a lot to talk about, including hormone replacement therapy and alternative family planning. But I want to give you a little time to digest this information. I'll be back tomorrow to discuss this and…we'll figure out when you can leave, I promise." He tried to smile at Peyton, wanting to bring a little joy back to the room, but she hadn't turned away from Brooke. "Ms. Sawyer…I'm…" At a loss, he shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he walked away.

"Dr. Stevens?" Peyton called before he could leave. "You saved my life. Please don't ever apologize to me." Then she turned into Brooke's arms and quietly wept.

* * *

As Luke approached Peyton's room, his steps were quick and light. He had finished his second book and he couldn't wait to tell Peyton about it. It was as though the words had been stored in his head (or was it his heart?) all this time and it only took seeing her again to unlock the story of a boy who sees a comet. But when he turned the corner to Peyton's hall the two police officers Brooke had pointed out were standing near her door. Moving quickly to reach her room before they entered, he called out, "Excuse me! Officer!"

The older cop turned around, "It's Lieutenant. Lieutenant Daniels."

Nodding, Luke stuck out a hand to the man. "Lieutenant Daniels. And…"

"Officer Stinton."

Luke nodded at Peyton's door. "You're going to talk to her, question her, right? So you're gonna tell her about Julian?"

Lieutenant Daniels replied, "We need to speak to Ms. Sawyer, yes. I'm sorry, but you are?"

"Oh, sorry. Luke. Lucas Scott. I'm a friend. We…umm…Brooke, her other friend, and I… we haven't told her about Julian." Officer Stinton raised one eyebrow. "I know, I know. We just wanted to give her some time to recover and…well. I guess each day it got easier not telling her, you know? Anyway. She needs to know. So…I'm going in there with you." It was a statement, not a question, but Luke's expression dared the officers to disagree with him.

"If Ms. Sawyer wants you there, you can be there. But stay out of our way." Lieutenant Daniels spoke as Luke pushed through Peyton's door. Peyton was still curled in Brooke's arms. Though both girls had stopped crying, all three men easily recognized the ravages of nearly-dried tears on their cheeks.

"Peyton? Brooke? What happened?"

Peyton just shook her head and closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to share this news with anyone, least of all Luke.

Brooke was the first to notice the officers who had followed behind Luke and, dropping her forehead to Peyton's hair, she groaned "Now? Do you have to do this now?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis, but sooner is better than later. Ms. Sawyer. I'm Officer James Stinton and this is my partner, Lieutenant Stewart Daniels. Your doctor said you were well enough to speak to us. We have to ask you a few questions about the accident."

"I don't… I don't remember much."

"I understand. Can you tell us what you do remember?"

"I… Julian and I, my boyfriend," Peyton heard Luke's sharp intake of breath, "my ex-boyfriend. We went to a party with some friends in Malibu. We were riding home and I… I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in a hospital."

"Did you drink alcohol at the party, Ms. Sawyer?"

"Yeah. A couple of drinks. That's probably why I fell asleep. But Julian, he wasn't drinking."

"You didn't see Mr. Baker drink at the party?"

"No. I…I didn't want to go. To the party, I didn't want to go. It was his friends and…well, they aren't my favorite people. So I made a deal. If we went, I got to drink. He had to stay sober. So I mean, sure, maybe he had a beer or two, but he was sober when we got in the car. I swear he was."

"Does Mr. Baker use any drugs, Ms. Sawyer?"

"What?" Peyton's head shot up so fast from Brooke's chest she almost connected with Brooke's chin. "Drugs?"

"Do you know if Mr. Baker uses any drugs?"

"Of course not. I mean, not that I know of. Wouldn't I know something like that? What's going on?"

"Just a few more, Ms. Sawyer." Lieutenant Daniels had yet to speak and his smooth voice surprised Peyton. "Do you recall stopping anywhere during your drive from Malibu?"

"No. Like I said, I was asleep pretty much the entire way. Why would you ask me about drugs?"

Officer Stinton resumed the interview. "We found an assortment of cocaine and heroine in the smashed portion of Mr. Baker's car." Brooke hugged Peyton closer when she gasped. "There was…it appears the scene of your accident was pretty chaotic and Mr. Baker's blood alcohol level was not tested. However, witnesses have reported Mr. Baker's car was traveling at an excessively high speed and he went through that red light without hesitation. The red light camera clearly corroborates this. We believe Mr. Baker was high for a portion of your drive home. We believe he stopped to buy and use drugs, though we aren't certain which ones, at a gas station off Genesee Avenue. The station closed down about three weeks ago but it turns out their security cameras were still turned on. Just a really unusual stroke of luck. We have tape of Mr. Baker, approximately 30 minutes before your accident, handing cash to a known drug dealer from West Hollywood in exchange for a small paper bag. Mr. Baker then entered the men's restroom through a busted door and did not return to his car for approximately seven minutes. The drugs found in his vehicle were contained in a small paper bag, the same bag we saw on the tape. We believe, even without the blood test, we have enough to successfully charge him for vehicular homicide."

"Homicide?" Peyton had been silently weeping against Brooke's chest but now her eyes were wide open. "Murder? But I'm…Oh no. Oh God. Luke." Peyton turned miserable eyes to Luke. She knew Brooke would sympathize with her grief but she couldn't help it--no one understood the affect her mom's death had on her everyday life quite like Luke. No one knew how she felt every time, every single time, she sat at a red light.

He was next to her on the bed instantly. "I know Peyton. I know baby." Cupping her face in his hands, he spoke quickly. "This isn't your fault. Peyton, listen to me. This isn't your fault." He kept repeating the same words over and over, staring determinedly into Peyton's weeping eyes.

"Ms. Sawyer." Lieutenant Daniels cleared his throat. "Your blood alcohol was taken at the hospital. It's routine procedure in car accidents. You were over the legal limit but there were no drugs found in your system. And you are clearly visible, on the convenience store tape, sleeping in the front seat. Everything you've told us matches the evidence we have found. We've talked to friends of Mr. Baker who say he had a drug problem a while ago but that, as far as they knew, he'd been clean for a while. We think this was his first time back off the wagon, so to speak. You couldn't know about that. Your friend is right, Ms. Sawyer, this isn't your fault."

Peyton finally turned away from Luke but she brought his hand to her lips while she spoke. "The…the victim," Peyton shuddered and Brooke wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Can you…can you tell me anything?"

"Her name was Ashley Turner and she was 42 years old. I'm sorry, but her family has asked us to remain discrete. They don't want…it's a natural inclination to want to speak to them, Ms. Sawyer, but they've asked that you refrain from contacting them."

"No, I…of course. Whatever they want. Oh God. Please. I'm sorry, I can't take anymore. Can we… can we finish this tomorrow?"

"I think we have all the information we need for right now. We'll be contacting you again, Ms. Sawyer." Not appreciating the terrible irony, Officer Stinton spoke from the doorway, "It's good to see you doing so well."


	10. Love in the Lies

**Chpt. 10--Love in the Lies  
****By Amos Lee**

"No, Luke, you had no right." Peyton didn't care that this fight had gone on for days. She was going to get her point across. "You don't decide what's best for me. You don't decide what I can and can't know and when I can and can't know it."

"Peyton. Peyton! You were in a coma for God's sake! The day he got arrested was the first day you opened your eyes. You could barely talk, barely function. What were we supposed to say? 'Oh so your…'" he couldn't say the word, "your friend that you saw a little while ago? Yeah, he's not here cause he ran the red light, put you in a coma, and got sent to jail because, by the way, someone died exactly like your Mom?'"

Luke was exhausted from days of the same fight and maybe that added to his outburst but he realized immediately that he had gone too far. Peyton, it seemed, didn't have any tears left so her wide eyes were dry when she spoke softly, "Fuck you, Luke. Fuck you. Get the hell away from me."

"Peyton, I…Peyton, God, I'm so sorry. That was out of line. Peyton. Seriously. I'll--I'll leave in a minute, whatever you want. But let me say I'm sorry. I… Look, Brooke and I, we didn't know how to tell you Peyton. You, God, you looked so hurt. And we were so scared. And we just wanted, we needed you back. We didn't know…" It seemed unfair to Luke that Brooke was getting a free pass for keeping Julian's secret but it didn't feel quite right to rope her into this fight either. _"I_ didn't know what finding out something like this would do to you. Peyton, I meant what I said before. None of this, none of it, is your fault. But I know what your Mom's death has meant in your life. I knew what someone else's death, in the same manner, and with you somehow involved…I knew how that would weigh on you. How that would hurt you. And you were already so hurt. I just…I just couldn't be the one to inflict any more pain."

"I get it, Luke, I do." Peyton was weary too. "But still, you had no right. I've been sitting here wondering if I should call him. Wondering if he was somewhere worried about me and just not, not quite ready to deal with something like this. And… obviously we were gonna be over but I thought maybe he deserved to know that I was ok. And instead I find out that he's in jail and there's someone…there's someone…and you knew all along. And he was high? He didn't deserve one moment of my concern Luke. Not one moment. But you gave that to him. And, worse, you're supposed to be my friend. You're supposed to be whatever the hell we are to each other these days. There can't be…there can't be secrets, Luke. I can't handle that. Not from you."

"Peyton, we didn't know about the drugs. I swear. We really didn't know anything other than he was in jail. Brooke, she, well, she kind of guessed what happened but we didn't know any details. But," and now Luke cupped his hands around her face because this was important, "you're right. There shouldn't be secrets between us. You trusted me once Peyton. I won't do anything to jeopardize that again. I still think you're wrong. I still think you needed time to heal before we laid this on you. Just like Dr. Stevens gave you time to heal before he told you…whatever it was he told you that had you and Brooke so upset that day." Luke's eyes were questioning but Peyton just shook her head. "So I think we did the right thing. But I won't lie to you and I won't keep secrets again. You're right about that."

"Ok." Peyton sighed. She wanted to drop her forehead on Luke's and rest there a moment. It was an old habit that, in this exact moment, she missed desperately. But she just wasn't ready to fall into old habits with him so she tried to lighten the mood. "Ok. We can drop it." She smiled slyly at Luke, "Or we can drop it if you promise to watch one more episode of _Freaks and Geeks _with me. Please?" She whined.

"Ugghh. Alright. One more." But Luke was saved by a knock on the door.

"Ms. Sawyer?"

"Dr. Stevens, Bernadette. Hi."

"I've got some good news Ms. Sawyer. Your last few tests came back as well as we could hope for and your physical therapist feels comfortable with your therapy thus far. It's going to take a few hours to process the paperwork but--"

"I'm going home?!" Peyton's voice was as loud as she could get it. "Really?"

"You're going home," the doctor nodded, smiling.

"Oh thank God. Thank _you._" Dr. Stevens laughed at her. "Thank you so much, for everything, but mostly for letting me go home."

"Obviously we'll need to you to come back for some check ups but all in all, its time you started getting back to your life. Now, Bernadette here is going to show you how to change your bandages. You're going to need some help with this for a little while." The doctor looked pointedly at Luke. "I assume you're going to have someone staying with you?"

"I…" Peyton's heart sunk because she didn't know. They had never talked about how long he would stay. She was sure Brooke would stay if she asked. So why was her heart suddenly at her feet? Before she could dwell on that question Luke interrupted, "Yeah, I'll be there. So will Brooke." Turning to Peyton he said, "Brooke and I discussed it yesterday. I was going to tell you when I got here but…well, we got distracted. Anyway, Brooke can stay for another week, at least, and I…I can stay as long as you want me." He turned back to the doctor and didn't see Peyton's surprise or notice her wide smile. "So yeah, I'll be there. You can show me what to do with the bandages."

Bernadette hadn't missed Peyton's reaction so she smiled shyly at Luke and whispered as she walked by, "I'm rooting for the couple from the book. Good luck."

* * *

Peyton couldn't stop thinking about what Luke had said. 'I'll stay as long as you want me.' What did that mean? Was he just being nice, promising to stay as long as she wanted someone to help take care of her? Or did he mean something more than that? It was all so confusing. And the last thing she wanted was to get in another stupid fight, but she had waited too long; she had to ask him.

"Lucas, what are you doing?'

"At the moment I'm carrying you up these freakin' stairs to get you in bed. Basically I'm following doctor's orders."

"No, Luke--"

"I can't--" Luke tried to manage her key in the lock while being careful not to knock her extended leg. "Can you get the door Peyton?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Sorry." Peyton didn't speak again until Luke had her settled on her bed and he was satisfied with the pillows propping up her leg. "Luke, what I meant a minute ago…Why did you come? What are you doing _here_? Isn't…Won't Lindsey want you home soon?"

Luke sat on the bed next to her and gently brushed a curl out of her eyes. "Peyton I…I came because I care about you. I always have."

Once again Peyton discovered you couldn't prevent your heart from sinking. He was here because he _cared_. Why did that suddenly sound like a dirty word? Did she even want him to feel more than just friendship? Peyton had no answers so she simply closed her eyes and nodded.

"But," Luke continued as Peyton's eyes streaked up to meet his, "I stayed…I'm staying because I want you back, Peyton. Lindsey and I, we're over. I don't know if we ever really got started. It's always been you. Always. And I'm so sorry I strayed from that. So sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt that."

"Luke--" Peyton whispered but Luke rushed on.

"I'm not pressuring you, I promise. This doesn't have to be anything more than what you want it to be. I swear Peyton. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. If you want to just be friends, that's what we'll be. But I had to tell you. Because I meant what I said earlier Peyton. I won't lie to you. I won't keep secrets, not this kind of secret, from you anymore. Even if I do think you'd be better off in the dark." Peyton rolled her eyes but decided to let that comment pass. "I just…I promised you once that I would love you forever. I didn't lie then; I wasn't wrong. That never changed for me, no matter how I may have acted. And I want to do this right this time. We did it right once. We were so damn right once, Peyton."

"I know," she whispered but she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I want to do this right again. We can be friends first. We can date. Whatever you want. I just…I want you in my life again Peyton, but I _need_ you to be happy. So whatever makes you happy, that's what I'll do." Luke took a deep breath, as though he had been holding it during his entire speech. Now tipping her head gently towards him with a fingertip on her chin he begged, "Open your eyes, Peyton. Talk to me."

Peyton searched for an answer to her unasked questions in his bottomless blue eyes but all she saw were her own fears reflected back at her. "Luke…I'm not sure--I need some time, Lucas. I…" Of course she knew she still loved him, had never stopped loving him, but she wasn't ready to trust him with that; she wasn't ready to trust him at all. So she turned her head away before she could announce any foolish declarations and spoke instead from her heart _and _her head. "I'm not sure I can do this again. I'm not sure there's anything here for you." Peyton couldn't know that she was mimicking Luke's words to Lindsey. "I'm not sure I _want _there to be anything here for you anymore." When she gathered the courage to look back into his eyes she expected to see anger, or maybe a little hurt, but what she saw was relief. Surprised, and a little miffed after his impassioned speech, she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"God, I love that look." Luke traced her raised eyebrow with his finger before dropping his hand safely under his legs. This was his recently developed method of keeping his itchy hands to himself whenever he was near Peyton. A method Peyton had only just noticed and she couldn't prevent her grin of awareness at the gesture. "You're not saying no," Luke explained. "Whatever else you're saying, you're not saying no."

She realized he was relieved she hadn't refused him out right or turned him away automatically, which apparently was what he had expected. She also realized he was right--she wasn't saying no. "I need time, Luke. I don't know how much."

"However long it takes, Peyton. I'll be here." Peyton cringed, visibly, when his words mirrored those she had put so much faith in on the River Court before she left for L.A. "I…shit, Peyton, I'm sorry. You're going to trust that--trust me--again, Peyton, I promise. One day."

"Luke, I just--"

"Hey P. Sawyer! You are not going to believe who I found at Ralph's!" Brooke called out as she quickly marched down the hall to Peyton's room. When she entered she wasn't oblivious to the eye contact her interruption couldn't break. A blind man would have noticed the look Peyton and Luke shared and Brooke was no blind man but she didn't care. She couldn't wait to see Lucas's reaction to her news. She flopped on Peyton's bed and, as usual, made herself comfortable before continuing, "So, I'm in the produce section, picking up some strawberries and looking for men, of course, when who do I see but…" Brooke tried to drag out the suspense but her friends continued to stare at each other. So she simply shouted out, "Jake Jagielski!"

"What?!" The two blondes spoke at the same time as both turned to stare at Brooke with their jaws dropped.

"Uh huh," Brooke drawled, "that's what I thought you'd say. Jake _and_ Jenny, living in Los Angeles because Jake got a basketball scholarship to a small junior college here. So, my question for you P. Sawyer is what the hell shape are we up to now in our never-ending relationship puzzle?"


	11. Old Flame

**Chpt. 11--Old Flame  
****Alabama**

"Brooke, what--" Peyton shook her head as if to clear it. "Ok, B. Davis, start at the beginning."

"There's really not much more to tell. He said you had lost touch since high school and he didn't realize you were in L.A. He and Jenny have lived here for about a year now and he'll be starting his second year at College of the Canyons in the fall. He seemed pretty anxious to see you. And Jenny--God, Peyton, she's cute. And so grown up."

"Jenny. Wow. I'd love to see her. I wonder…" But Peyton trailed off because thinking of Jenny reminder her of a time when babies were an important part of her future plans. She just wasn't ready to think about that right now. So she focused on this new 'little kid' Jenny and smiled bright with interest. "And Jake, of course. Did you tell them about the accident?"

"Yeah. I told them you were hurt right now but that I was sure you'd be desperate for visitors in a few days. I got his number and gave him yours." Brooke held a piece of paper out to Peyton. "Of course, I told him about Broody here too." Brooke nodded towards Luke, noting that her use of his nickname seemed particularly appropriate at the moment. "I figured we could all do dinner together--order in here--sometime this week. You know, catch up with an old friend," Brooke said innocently.

"Yeah, of course." Luke tried to inject a little enthusiasm into his voice. It wasn't too hard--he did want to see Jake. He just wasn't sure what this new development meant for him and Peyton. But since there was no 'him and Peyton' to speak of, he decided to focus on the pleasure of catching up with an old friend. And he couldn't deny how nice it was to see those green eyes lit with genuine happiness again. "It'll be great to see Jagielski again. God knows it's been a while. Let's do dinner Thursday night."

* * *

Luke was carrying Peyton into the living room when Brooke opened the front door to Jake and Jenny on Thursday night. All four adults went instantly, and awkwardly, still as they each contemplated the scene before them. Luckily Jenny was oblivious and she ran to hug Brooke around the legs, causing Jake to recover first and smile. "Apparently you made a life-long friend in the produce section, Brooke. Jenny, come meet my other friends. This is Luke." Jake and Luke shook hands and Luke clasped Jake on the shoulder before crouching down in front of Jenny. The boys missed it but Brooke and Peyton both understood the girl's suddenly-shy smile. After all, they've both nursed crushes on Luke in the past as well.

"Hey Jenny. Man, you're pretty tall, huh? I bet you play basketball like your dad." Jenny nodded silently. "Sweet! I've been looking for a little competition around here. You and me, we're going to play a game one day soon."

"Hey, I want in on that action too. But I get Jenny on my team. She's pretty fierce." Placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders, Jake turned her to where Luke had settled Peyton. "And this, Jenny, is my friend Peyton. You knew her when you were a baby." He leaned down to give Peyton a kiss on her cheek. "Its good--great--to see you Peyton."

"You drew a picture of my daddy and me when I was a little baby. It's pretty good." Jenny stated matter-of-factly. "It's hanging on the wall in my room."

"Thanks," Peyton smiled as everyone laughed.

"Does that hurt real bad?" Jenny pointed at Peyton's cast.

"No, not _real_ bad. My belly hurts the most."

"Your belly?" Jenny's eyes were wide. "Did you have a baby? Cause they had to cut my mommy to get my brother Tommy and it made her belly hurt for like _forever_."

Everyone laughed again at the little girl's logic but Brooke understood the pain that streaked into Peyton's eyes. "I…No, I didn't have a baby. I was in a car accident."

"Well, you're still alive so you must have been wearing your seatbelt." This time Peyton joined the others when they laughed.

"Been drilling that lesson into her head, huh, Jake?" Jake just shrugged at Brooke and grinned.

"Yeah, I was wearing my seatbelt. Good thing, huh?"

Jenny nodded solemnly. "Uh-huh. Did you--"

"Ok, Cat, that's enough questions for now."

"Daddy calls me 'Cat' cause I'm so curious, but I don't know what that means."

Delighted with her, Peyton gave in to the urge to run a hand over her blonde curls. "Well, I'm sure you'll ask him about it one day."

"Tell me, Jenny, do you like to eat bugs?" Luke asked seriously.

Jenny made a disgusted face and shook her head adamantly. "Nuh uh. No way."

"Oh good. I'm glad I decided not to cook the bugs for dinner tonight then."

"Man, I was really pulling for the bugs," Brooke whined. "But lets go see what we've got for dinner instead, shall we?"

* * *

Conversation flowed smoothly as the four friends traded high school memories over take-out hamburgers and red wine (Jenny and still-on-medication Peyton made due with diet soda drank out of fancy wine goblets). Whenever an awkward silence threatened Jenny was quick with a new question that got them all going again. When dinner was over, Luke understood that Peyton probably wanted some time to talk to Jake alone, so he carried Peyton to the living room and asked, "Hey Jake, why don't you keep Peyton company for a while? Brooke, Jenny, and I'll clean up. You mind drying dishes, Jen?"

"Sure! That's what I do with my daddy. But can you keep telling me about New York, Brooke? Can you really stand on the top of the tallest building in the whole world?"

Shaking his head at his daughter, Jake sat across from Peyton on the couch. "She's great, Jake. Exactly how I thought she'd be."

"Yeah, she's something."

"And she still adores her daddy." Jake smiled and shrugged. "So, Nikki had another baby?"

"Yeah, Tommy. Cute kid and his dad's a great guy. Nikki and I… I guess we worked things out. She got her life together. Thomas, her husband, was a big part of that. Now they live in Beaumont and we share custody of Jenny. It's not perfect, but…"

"If that kid is any indication, I'd say it's pretty close to perfect, Jake."

"Yeah, that's Jenny. She just rolls along. But what about you? I mean before the accident. How did L.A. happen?"

"I took an internship with Sire Records after high school and I just sort of stayed around."

"Peyton Sawyer, out to save the music industry, one artist at a time. It fits."

"Yeah, well, it's more like Peyton Sawyer, out to serve the man, one espresso at a time but I'm trying."

"Trust me, I get that. I guess not everything works out like we planned in high school. And Luke?"

It was impossible to miss but Peyton didn't respond to the implication in his question. "Luke's Luke, I guess. Where there's danger, he is there, right?"

"So you're not…he's not…"

"No, he's not. Or at least not like you mean. Not right now."

"In that case, do you want…I mean, maybe when you're feeling better, would you like--" But Jake's question was cut off when his daughter raced into his lap.

"Daddy, Lucas wrote a book! A whole book and he gave me one and he showed me your name. You're in a book Daddy! Did you know?"

Jake looked up as Luke entered the room. "I hope its ok. I thought she'd get a kick out of seeing her dad's name in a book. I…You probably haven't read it but don't worry. Your…ummm…your story's not really in the book. There's just a mention about wishing you were around for the state championship. At the time I figured you would be the best at handling the whole situation with Nate. It just seemed like you always had it together. Anyway, I hope its ok."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I read your book, man." Jake avoided eye contact with Peyton while they discussed this particular subject. "I thought it was great. I never thought to show Jen. Thanks, Luke. Really."

"And he even signed his auto…his auto-mo-graph, Daddy. And then I signed mine. Look! Do you think maybe I could write a book one day?"

"Of course you can, Cat. You can do anything. But right now what you're going to do is say goodbye. We're gonna go home cause its getting pretty late and Peyton needs her rest." He winked at Peyton as he rose. Leaning down to brush his lips against her cheek he whispered, "I'd love to see you again, Peyton. Call me sometime."

Before she could respond Jenny wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck, careful not to touch her belly. "I'm gonna come back soon, ok? Maybe you could draw me a new picture 'cause now I'm all growed up."

"Absolutely."

"And Brooke's going to make me a pretty new dress. And Luke's going to teach me how to beat my daddy in basketball."

"Ok you little schemer." Jake hugged Brooke and shook Luke's hand. "Let's go. Goodnight guys. Thanks again for dinner. And for the memories. All the places I've lived, who knew Tree Hill, and everyone in it, would be the one I'd miss the most?"


	12. I've Got a Great Idea

**Chpt. 12--I've Got a Great Idea  
****By Harry Connick, Jr.**

"Ok P. Sawyer, we need to talk." Brooke was taking advantage of Luke's distraction. While he argued with his new editor in Peyton's spare bedroom, Brooke shut Peyton's door and sat next to her frowning friend. "What's up with you and Luke?'

"Me and Luke?" Peyton tried for wide-eyed innocence. "What do you mean? Nothing's up."

"Yeah, that's not going to work and we don't have time for your funny jokes. I've seen the intense eye conversations you two have had lately. What gives?"

"He…" Peyton sighed, "He wants--he says he wants--he wants me back."

"Of course he does." Brooke's face showed none of the shock Peyton expected. "I don't think he ever really wanted you gone. But the question is, what do _you_ want?"

"I…I don't know. I mean its Lucas, right? Me and Lucas. But he…I'm just not sure I can go there again, with him. It's always so huge with him. I'm not sure I have that much left in me."

"I've never known anyone more capable of huge, intense emotion than you but I know what you're saying. He hurt you. No one will blame you if you don't give him the chance to hurt you again. Not to mention, there's more to it all now. What are you going to do about Jake?" When the blonde just shook her head Brooke rolled her eyes, "come on, Peyton, you saw how he looked at you. I know Luke saw how he looked at you. You, me, Lucas, we all know Jake would love to give you and him another shot."

"It was great to see him. And Jenny. She's so freaking cute, huh? And Jake, he's…"

"Hot." Brooke filled in Peyton's blank.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. And so…just _sweet._ And easy."

"Easy's good."

"Ha. That's not what I meant but yeah, I guess that's a bonus too. But I loved him once, Brooke. I think I loved him. And there was no pain. At least not like there was with Luke. But…"

"Yeah, 'but.'" Brooke nodded. "You know what I think we need? We need a plan. A what-to-do-about-Luke-and-or-Jake-plan. And we need Haley. Soon-to-be-teacher-girl is great at plans."

"Brooke, I don't know if Haley's really the best person to--"

"She loves you both, P. Sawyer. And she's been dying to talk to you. Besides, who knows Luke better, except maybe you? Haley's exactly what we need. She's the perfect addition to our Luke+Peyton+Jake Plan of Attack."

Peyton couldn't resist the laugh bubbling up in her throat. "Ok. But we're not calling it that. I'm putting my foot down--the good one. Think of something else."

"Hmm. The how-do-you-make-a-heart-out-of-a-triangle plan?" Brooke mulled it over as she searched for her phone to call Haley.

"How about you just forget about naming it at all?"

But Brooke continued, undaunted. "Operation P. Sawyer's Sex Life?"

"Wait!"

"Huh? _That's_ the name you like?"

"What? No. Idiot. You can't call Haley right now. Luke's just in the other room. He could burst in here any minute."

"Oh. You're right. I'll just text him." Brooke's I-phone clicked happily as she typed 'STAY AWAY FROM P'S ROOM. GIRL TALK.' "There," Brooke grinned, "you know you can count on him to stay away but now he'll wonder what we're up to. It's always good for boys to suffer a little."

"Ha. Well, you'd be the expert there."

Unoffended, Brooke flipped her hair, "Thanks. Now…Haley James Scott! Just who we are looking for! It's Brooke!"

"And Peyton."

"Peyton! Oh you sound so much better since last time I talked to you. How are you? How's home? Is the pain bearable? Are you--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; blah, blah, blah. She's fine Hales. Geesh. We're calling about something important!"

"As you can tell Haley, I'm well taken care of here."

"Ok, Hales. Sorry 'bout the speakerphone but we need your help. Luke wants Peyton back."

Expecting a reaction, the girls were confused by the loud silence on Haley's end of the phone. "Haley?'

"Sorry! Sorry. I'm just trying to figure out how to sound believable when I say 'Really? I'm so surprised!'"

Brooke laughed and smirked at Peyton but Peyton muttered, "He broke up with _me. _He left _me_. Why am I the only person shocked that he thinks he's suddenly changed his mind?"

"Peyton--" But Haley interrupted Brooke.

"No, let me take this one. I don't think it's a matter of changing his mind, Peyton. He left because he asked you to _marry_ him and you said no."

"I never said--"

"I know you said 'someday.' And I understand why. Really, I do, Peyton, but all he heard was 'no.' And however valid your reasons, that's got to be tough on a guy. Especially a guy like Luke, who's always felt like family, a whole family, was just beyond his reach."

"I…I guess I never thought about it quite like that. I didn't…I didn't grasp, not really, that he was asking me to be his family. God, Haley, didn't he know he was already mine? Which probably proves my point--we weren't ready." Peyton didn't want to listen to Haley; she wasn't ready to forgive Luke so easily. "Besides, none of this changes the fact that he left me, Hales. He snuck out and left me completely alone in a freaking hotel room. And he knows, maybe better than anyone, what leaving me like that would do to me. But he just didn't care."

You're right. And maybe some things, to some people, are unforgivable. You and Luke have a whole lot of history and no one's going to condemn you for walking away. If you can't give it another chance, if you can't find your faith in him again, he'll only have himself to blame." Haley did add 'if you can't love him again.' She could hear it in Peyton's voice because she's been listening to the same yearning in Luke's voice for so long: Peyton had never stopped loving Luke. Recognizing that compelled Haley to gentle her voice before continuing, "But you didn't see him when he came home from L.A. You didn't see him try to fake happiness with Lindsey. You didn't see his face when he heard you were injured. You weren't the only one hurt in that hotel room, Peyton. You weren't the only one who felt abandoned. He lost his faith that day too."

Brooke could tell Peyton was trying not to cry and attempted to lighten the suddenly serious mood. "Right, so you aren't surprised about Luke. But I bet we can surprise you, Haley. Jake's here."

"Brooke." Peyton didn't bother to disguise the hint of warning in her voice but Brooke and Haley ignored her.

"Jake? Jake…Jake Jagielski?! Oh! Oh wow! Oh." Haley's response ran the same gauntlet of reactions that had assaulted Luke when he heard the news. "Well, hmmm…"

"Exactly. Now you see why we need a plan."

"A plan for what, Brooke?"

"A plan for Peyton. A Why-Don't-We-Get-Drunk-And-Screw Plan. Hey! That's a pretty good one."

Peyton just laughed and shook her head. "That's more like an _actual_ plan than the name of one."

"No, seriously, Hales, Peyton can't decide what to do. And being laid up, well, that's a lot of time to worry about it. So we need a plan to help her decide. Does she want to try again with Luke? Does she want to try again with Jake? Does she want to say screw them both?"

"Oh, that kind of plan. Got it. That's easy--she dates them both."

"Yes!" Brooke was thrilled Haley shared her opinion of the matter.

"Haley, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"No, Peyton, it's a _great _idea. As long as they both know about it and everything's on the up-and-up, it's perfect! At the very least you know Luke deserves to be jealous for a change. Dating Jake will definitely accomplish that." Brooke's laugh was delighted. "Besides, you said it yourself earlier Peyton. Things with you and Jake were really good once. Maybe they could be good again. You owe it to yourself to try."

"Same with Luke," Haley added softly.

"Guys I think you're forgetting something. I'm basically stuck in this bed. I'm not gonna be going on any dates for a while. And I've got a lot of shit going on right now, not the least of which is trying to catch up at work. I'm not looking to add more complications; I'm looking for simple. And making Luke jealous? Definitely not simple."

"Ok so you have some rules. More like guidelines, really. Luke told you he'd do whatever you want, right? So you give him rules to keep it simple."

"Rules? What kind of rules?"

"Well, you know, in a classroom you make rules to keep students in line." Brooke laughed. "So you just come up with some rules to keep Luke in line."

"You mean like no flying off the handle when she goes on a date with Jake?" It was obvious Brooke approved of this idea.

"Exactly. And no marriage proposals allowed," Haley added.

"No leaving without warning. And we'll put a time limit on the whole thing. Hold on! I've got to write these down!"

Peyton's mouth formed a small 'o' as she stared at Brooke. She couldn't believe her friends were serious. But as Brooke and Haley continued to suggest rules, Peyton slowly started to see the merit of the idea. Maybe, with a few basic guidelines, she and Luke--and Jake--could keep things simple and she could buy herself some time to figure out what the hell direction her life had taken recently and where she was going to go from here. Thinking to eliminate the biggest potential complication, Peyton announced a rule of her own: "No sex."

The silence that followed was so complete it was as though someone had pulled a plug on her friends' ability to speak. Brooke recovered first, grabbing Peyton's wrist in alarm and asking, "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, are you still taking Dr. Stevens' drugs? Because you know he told you to cut back!"

Haley giggled but Peyton was firm. "No sex, Brooke. That's the only way this will work. I can't go there with him. Not right now."

"Okkk… Whatever you say, P. Sawyer, but I'm definitely writing in an override policy. What's next?"


	13. Gotta Know the Rules

**Chpt. 13-Gotta Know the Rules  
**By Social Distortion

With the end of her third week in L.A. approaching, Brooke was anxious to get back to New York. Fashion week was less than a month away and, with Luke committed to staying with Peyton, she just couldn't justify staying away any longer. The two girls were teary eyed as they said goodbye but both realized they had recaptured something--something that had just barely begun to slip from their grasp--over the last few weeks and both felt a new commitment to their lifelong friendship. Promising it wouldn't be so long between coast-to-coast visits again, Peyton tried to assure Brooke she would be fine without her and could handle her sex life, or lack there of, on her own.

"But you called Jake and told him you'd go out with him, right?"

"It's more like go in with him at this point but yeah, Brooke, you know I called him."

"And you know I put the 'rules' in Luke's room? So you're ready to start the No Sex Sex Plan?"

"God you completely suck at naming things. Now get your ass outside before Luke decides he's not driving you to the airport after all. You know how much he hates L.A.'s traffic."

"I know, I'm going. You call me the minute something happens with those two boys. Or any other boys for that matter. And if you need anything, anything at all…" Brooke chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"I'll be fine, Brooke. Luke'll be here. He may not like our new plan but we both know he'll take good care of me. He can't help it--it's a white knight complex."

"Yeah, you're right. Ok. I'm going to miss you P. Sawyer."

"Oh God, I'm going to miss you too. For so many reasons. And listen, about the running to my rescue bit, I never did thank…"

"Not necessary."

"No, let me thank you, just once. Dr. Stevens saved my life, Brooke, but so did you. Over and over again. I love you. I guess its hoes over bros forever, right?"

"Absolutely. Hoes over bros."

* * *

Later that evening, determined to take advantage of the newfound quiet in Peyton's apartment, Luke intended to get some editing done on his second book. Peyton was consumed by her sketchpad and iPod in her bedroom so Luke carried his laptop into the spare room to get started. Before he could set up on the makeshift card table/desk, he noticed a white envelope perched on the pillow with 'Lucas Scott' written in Brooke's happy handwriting. Curious, his eyes widened as he tried to understand the enclosed note:

**Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott--Dating Guidelines**

**As drafted by Brooke Sawyer and Haley James Scott**

**(With a little help from Peyton Sawyer)**

1. You will give dating each other again a try for 3 months.

2. You will both see other people--and neither can freak out about it.

3. There will be no ultimatums or romantic demands. This includes a ban on marriage proposals and 'I love you's.'

4. There will be no sex. If either of you get 'caught up in the moment,' so to speak, both should remember to honor this rule.*

5. If either decides, at any time during the 3 month trial period, that they do not want the dating to continue, this decision will be considered mutual and everyone will part as friends.

6. Luke will stay in Peyton's guest bedroom. This gives him a huge advantage but she needs help and he needs a place to stay. If either chooses to end the relationship before the end of the 3 month period or otherwise change these living arrangements, prior notice is appreciated. No sneaking out in the middle of the night again, Luke!

*This rule can only be repealed by Peyton Sawyer and only through written notification. We already know you would repeal it, Luke.

* * *

Without a clear thought as to how he was going to handle this, Luke nonetheless strode to Peyton's bedroom purposefully. He had sense enough to knock on the door before bursting in but Peyton had her headphones on and couldn't hear him. Opening the door slightly, he stuck an arm inside to wave the 'guidelines in her line of sight. Recognizing the gesture immediately, Peyton sighed and murmured to herself, 'Here we go,' before more loudly calling to him, "Come on in Luke."

Folding his long legs on Peyton's bed, Luke settled next to her and debated where, exactly, to start. "So."

"So."

"Umm. I guess the good news first. You want to date again?"

"I…" That wasn't quite how Peyton expected this conversation to start. "Yeah, I do. I want to try."

Luke nodded. "But written rules, Peyton? Guidelines by Brooke and Haley? It's come to that? And here I thought we were out of high school."

Peyton bristled at his implication of immaturity, even though she herself had worried that the note made a joke out of the most serious relationship in her life. "Maybe the rules are more Brooke and Haley's thing than mine, and maybe they got a little carried away, but basically I agreed--agree--with what they wrote. You said you wanted to do this right, Lucas. Silly or not, I'm trying to do this right."

Looking back at the list and avoiding eye contact Luke asked, "And doing this right means seeing other people?"

"I…well, I think so. Maybe it doesn't make much sense but I think it's the only way to be really sure that this is what we both want. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be out at bars meeting new guys every night or anything. I'm just not ready to be exclusive with you Lucas."

"Jake?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe. Probably. Yes," Peyton relented.

Luke tried to remember that he'd promised himself to do what she wanted. He had vowed to fight for her; it was only fair that she provided a worthy opponent. So he nodded and asked his next question, "Three months?"

"Yeah. My therapist says I should be fully operational with the crutches by then. Maybe even driving. And Haley checked with Nate--apparently that's about when the new Ravens basketball coach is needed. Congratulations on that, by the way. That's fantastic for you, Luke."

He could tell Peyton's enthusiasm was genuine but he just shook it off. "What happens after that, Peyton? After the 3 months are up? I go back to Tree Hill and you stay in L.A.? Game over?"

"I…" Peyton plucked nervously at her bed covers. "I was thinking…I know it's a ridiculous cliché but I was thinking we could do sort of an Affair to Remember thing. You know, pick a place to meet and if it's meant to be…"

"You been watching Sex and the City the move with Brooke, Blondie?"

"Maybe. But don't laugh at me Luke. It's a good idea. It gives us 3 months to give this thing, to give us, another try. And then I think we should take 3 more months to think about things and see what we're like apart. I told you I didn't know how much time I'd need to consider what you want and what I want. I guess what I'm asking for is 6 months."

"We know what we're like apart, Peyton. We tried apart. It didn't take."

"That was different. It was Lucas. I was…I realize now that we were both so hurt then. So angry. This'll be different. Or at least I'm going to try to make it different. So, give me 6 months and then, if we both want to, we'll meet. In Muskogee, Oklahoma."

"Muskogee, Oklahoma? What the hell?"

"Yeah, I know its no Empire State Building or Brooklyn Bridge, but I googled it and it's pretty much halfway between Tree Hill and Los Angeles. If we're going to do this, we're going to, literally, meet in the middle."

Luke couldn't deny he appreciated that sentiment so he moved on to the question most on his mind. "And Rule 4? That Brooke's idea of a joke?"

"No, actually," Peyton was defensive, "that one's mine."

"So no sex, huh? At all? With anyone?"

"Umm…" Peyton hadn't considered the idea of sex with anyone else. Not even Jake. It was only with Luke that she really worried about getting…caught up. But did he want to have sex with some else? The possibility that was true made up her mind quickly: "Yep. No sex with anyone."

She was prepared for a fight so she was surprised, pleasantly, when Luke merely smiled. "Ok Blondie, we'll play this your way. I'll agree to these rules." But he continued on before the relief could fully cross Peyton's face. "But I've got some rules of my own." Peyton frowned but gestured for him to go on. "First, you can date whoever you want. I won't try to stop you and I'll do my best to stay out of your way while our living arrangement is…complicated. But I'm not going to date anyone else. No, Peyton, that's a deal breaker." Luke didn't let her finish whatever comment she planned. "I don't know anyone else. I don't want anyone else. I've got 3 months to make you trust me again. 3 months to make you lo--to convince you. I'm not going to waste that time with someone else."

"Which brings me to my second point. About this Rule 4. I'll stick to your decision there; you have my word. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to change your mind. I mean it. No more hands off, Peyton. I've got to use whatever advantage I can. If you don't like it, you tell me and we'll stop, but until then, I'm tired of sitting on my hands. Literally."

"Okay…" Peyton nodded slowly. "I guess all's fair in love and war, right?"

"Damn straight. Now, the last thing." Luke took a deep breath and for the first time since he had entered her room he looked more nervous than determined. "I promised you no more secrets, no more lies. Even if I do have the best of intentions. So you deserve to see what I've been carrying around." He stood up to dig in his pocket and find what he had impulsively grabbed before storming into her room. "You deserve to know--to consider--all available information." Peyton gasped and began to frantically shake her head when she recognized the box in Luke's hand.

"Calm down, "he spoke with such quiet authority that Peyton locked her eyes on his and waited. "No proposals, no ultimatums, no…" Luke glanced at the rules, "romantic designs. This doesn't have to be any of that. Not now, or 6 months from now; not ever, if that's what you want. But this ring is yours, Peyton. It belongs to you. And what it represents will always be what I want. Now, let's make this deal official." In an abrupt change of mood, Luke reached for Peyton's sketching pen and sat the ring box on her night stand without another comment. He surprised a laugh out of her when he signed his name to the bottom of the rules and passed the pen to her. "Your turn." When Peyton was finished Luke leaned slowly forward and murmured softly, "You know there's only one sure way to 'seal the deal,' right?" He tangled a hand in her curls and brought her lips within an inch of his. Reaching out to softly trace her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, he waited until her quiet moan parted her lips before pressing closer. When his mouth was firm against hers and he felt her hands come up to cup his face in a shockingly familiar gesture, his only coherent thought was 'Finally. Dear God, finally.'

Hoping to leave her wanting more, Lucas pulled back before the temptation to lay her back on the pillows was too strong. No getting 'caught up in the moment,' he reminded himself. Running his fingertips through her curls, across the curve of her neck, and down her arm, he stopped when he could clasp her hand in his and linked their fingers. That contact alone nudged a small sigh from Peyton. "That should do it," Luke smiled while Peyton's eyes remained closed. "I'll let you get back to…" he glanced at the sketchpad resting in her lap. Peyton opened her eyes to consider him curiously when she heard him murmur, "God, Peyton, that's gorgeous." She was sure he was jealous of Jake or, at the very least, a little worried about this new dating plan, but it seemed none of that could keep the obvious pride and--was that wonder?--out of his voice as he lifted the sketchpad to get a better look at the image of a beaming Jenny she'd drawn. Peyton realized that every time she read Ravens she felt that same pride, that same wonder, reflected in his voice and he couldn't know what it meant to her to see, to know, that he could feel the same.

"You think it works? I mean really? I'm shooting for more than 'pretty good' from her this time."

Luke laughed. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful." He kissed her lightly on the top of her head as he rose. "You should get back to it." As he walked away he muttered under his breath, "Looks like I'm gonna need a plan."

He hadn't meant for her to hear him so he was surprised when Peyton called out, "Hey Luke? Haley's a great planner. Or so I've heard." His grin was the last thing she saw.

Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott--Dating Guidelines

As drafted by Brooke Sawyer and Haley James Scott

(With a little help from Peyton Sawyer)

1. You will give dating each other again a try for 3 months.

2. You will both see other people--and neither can freak out about it.

3. There will be no ultimatums or romantic demands. This includes a ban on marriage proposals and 'I love you's.'

4. There will be no sex. If either of you get 'caught up in the moment,' so to speak, both should remember to honor this rule.*

5. If either decides, at any time during the 3 month trial period, that they do not want the dating to continue, this decision will be considered mutual and everyone will part as friends.

6. Luke will stay in Peyton's guest bedroom. This gives him a huge advantage but she needs help and he needs a place to stay. If either chooses to end the relationship before the end of the 3 month period or otherwise change these living arrangements, prior notice is appreciated. No sneaking out in the middle of the night again, Luke!

*This rule can only be repealed by Peyton Sawyer and only through written notification. We already know you would repeal it, Luke.

* * *


	14. Careless Love

**Chpt. 14--Careless Love  
By Madeleine Peyroux **

"Lucas?" Peyton called from her bedroom.

"Yeah?" Luke peeked his head around her door. "Ready?"

"Yeah, but I feel stupid, you carrying me."

Luke picked her up with a slight laugh and carried her out the door. "It's no big deal, Peyton. That wheelchair is a pain in the ass on your stairs. Besides, doc says PT is going well, right? You'll be moving around on your own in no time."

"I guess. Paul says we're going to try some water exercises today--that's a good sign."

"There you go." Once Peyton was buckled in her seat and they were on the road, Luke glanced at her through the rearview mirror. "So, what's on the schedule after doctors' appointments and therapy? Wanna watch the TRL repeats marathon on MTV? Up for a little old school fun? I'll even make you some French toast for dinner." Luke grinned, expecting her laugh because over the last few days she had discovered that French toast, a personal favorite of his, was the only thing he could cook adequately. Adequate being a strong term. Needless to say, they had eaten a lot of take out lately.

Nights like the one Luke just outlined had become their standard. Living together was easy for them both--there were enough surprises to keep things interesting but they knew each other too well to be annoyed by any small habits. Though Peyton was irritatingly--to her--confined to mainly stationary positions, Lucas took full advantage of her mandatory "bed rest" and added quiet nights at home to his ever-evolving dating plan. As a result, they spent most nights (and several mornings and afternoons) eating picnic-style in her bed or lounging together to watch TV, catch up on work, or just to talk. True to his promise to abandon his hands-off policy, Luke was compelled during these times to touch Peyton as often as possible: a light caress on her thigh while getting a point across over a meal, fingers linked loosely together under covers while watching a movie, soft, mostly chaste, kisses goodnight before heading to his own bed. Peyton's response was always the same--casual acceptance. That was until last night when Luke delighted in her subtle shift of their routine.

While Luke was lying in Peyton's bed reading, Peyton worked on a new drawing. Despite a seemingly endless appetite for conversations with each other, it was in the shared silence that these two solitary creatures found their greatest contentment. On this evening, comforted by the memory of a time when sharing quiet moments like this was a vital part of their relationship, Peyton watched darkness fall outside her window before setting her sketch pad aside, turning off her lamp and, saying nothing, simply curling (as best her injured leg would allow) into Luke's chest. Surprised because Peyton had rarely initiated such affection, Luke hesitated a moment before pressing a soft kiss to her head and resuming his reading. Laying a hand over his chest, Peyton felt his accelerated heartbeat match hers before both settled into a steady cadence. Lulled by the beat-beat-beat beneath her ear and his one-handed caress up and down her back, Peyton quickly fell into her first dreamless sleep post pain killers. When Luke felt her breath reach the even rhythm of the fast-asleep, he set his book down to wrap her more fully in his embrace, relishing the intimate feel of Peyton Sawyer asleep in his arms once again. Falling asleep himself, the two woke the next morning when Peyton felt Luke sleepily seek out her mouth in a long good morning kiss. At Peyton's quiet sigh, they, through unspoken agreement, silently disentangled themselves and smiled shyly before parting to face the new day.

Anxious for a repeat performance this evening, Luke raised a brow when Peyton muttered, "Ummm…" in response to his TRL marathon suggestion. "What, you were hoping for Cribs?" he teased.

"No, I…I thought I told you. Jake's coming over tonight? Jenny's with Nikki so…" Peyton trailed off.

"Oh. Right." And therein lied the one roadblock Lucas couldn't plan around. There was no reason to feel angry with Jake. His company always seemed to make Peyton smile and Luke's enjoyment of Jenny grew every time the besotted girl flashed those shallow dimples. Besides, it was impossible to call these visits 'dates'. Most of the time Luke was around. Hell, last week he and Jake and Jenny had left Peyton alone to play a few rounds of basketball at a nearby playground. There was rarely any awkward, what's-he-doing-here moments and Luke wasn't sure Jake even knew about the "rules."

But of course,_ Luke_ knew about them and knew Peyton's reconnection with Jake was, at least in part, a test of their own future. Uncertainty over the direction of Peyton's relationship with Jake (and her relationship with him) compelled Luke to find excuses to be around whenever Jake came to visit. But he knew this wasn't fair to Peyton, or in keeping with the promise he made her and Luke found himself increasingly desperate for a resolution to his anxieties. More to the point, he had never thought of himself as a coward. Newly determined to test her, and himself, Luke glanced at Peyton and asked, "Hey, why don't I get out of your way for a while tonight? I've wanted to catch a Lakers' game while I was in town anyway."

Peyton told herself it was ridiculous to feel like a balloon that had just been popped. After all, seeing other people and living separate lives had been her idea. But… "You sure, Luke? I don't want to kick you out or anything. You've been so helpful--"

"No, its fine," Luke interrupted. The last thing he wanted from her was gratitude. "I really do want to see a game and the Lakers are playing the Hornets tonight--should be a classic."

"The Hornets?" Peyton's brow furrowed momentarily. "I thought they were the Bobcats now?"

"Oh, Peyton, how have you avoided so much basketball knowledge over the years? The _New Orleans_ Hornets are playing the Lakers tonight. The Charlotte Bobcats came later and aren't playing a game at all tonight. Anyway," Luke glanced at her again, "this is the deal, right? You and Jake, giving it a shot? That's what you want?"

"I…yeah, that's what I wanted." Peyton nodded but Luke was thrilled by her inadvertent use of the past tense.

"So. That's not going to happen with me hanging around all the time."

"I guess. I know." Peyton nodded again, turning in her seat to study his profile. "It's just…things have been nice lately. I mean, I wish I could _walk_ but you and me…it's been nice. Fun. Comfortable. Easy. I don't want to ruin that; I don't want things to get weird."

Luke reached over to grab one of her hands, gripped tightly together on her lap. "They won't, Peyton, I promise. No freaking out, remember? How about this--you have your evening with Jake. Then on Friday, you and me, we go on a real live date." This was an important part of Luke's plan. "A pull out all the stops, no holds barred, nothing is too much date. How's that sound?"

"That sounds…" Peyton smiled when Luke squeezed her hand before dropping it to put the car in park. Deciding to tell him the truth, she continued, "perfect. That sounds perfect, Lucas."

"Great. I'll set it up." By then Lucas had reached Peyton's side and she had already opened the door, prepared to help him lift her out of the car. What she hadn't prepared for was Lucas's mouth, moving like a frenzy over hers as he pressed her firmly back into the seat. Her gasp of surprise turned to a low growl when he took advantage of her parted lips and swept his tongue inside her mouth. Despite Luke's recent revocation of his no-touching policy, he had not kissed her quite like this since his arrival in Los Angeles. Not this desperately. Not this…hotly. Overwhelmed by the sheer level of _want _Luke poured into the kiss, Peyton griped her hands in his short hair and simply held on for the ride. It wasn't until he finally moved to pull away that she regained her strength--and her senses--and dragged him back to her. This time it was Peyton who took advantage of his surprise, scraping her teeth across his bottom lip and thrilling to the sound of his familiar groan. Bracing his hands on either side of her head, Luke gathered what he could of his control while he skimmed his lips across the side of her neck, lingering at the slight indention at the junction of her collarbone. Traveling back up the other side, Luke traced her ear with the tip of his tongue before whispering over her shivers, "Just make sure Jagielski knows about Rule 4." Gratified when her half-closed eyes popped open in humor and surprise, he plucked her off the seat and smiled casually, "So, think any of your rock star friends feel sorry enough for you to get me courtside?"

Peyton laughed as she tried to shake her head clear. "I'm not sure sympathy for the assistant to the assistant runs that deep. How 'bout we shoot for club level?"

* * *

Peyton was in a great mood when Jake arrived that evening. Her physical therapy and latest doctor's appointment had both gone extremely well. Dr. Stevens had removed the drains from her stomach and Paul assured her she would be trying out crutches at their next appointment. If her spirit wanted to dip slightly when Luke casually kissed her on the head before heading out the door, seemingly unaffected by her upcoming date, she steadfastly reminded herself that dating Jake was her idea. Besides, Luke did look pretty cute all dressed up in his Lakers gear, bouncing like a kid on his way to Disney World. And she had the memory of their soul-stirring kiss, still vibrating against her lips, to reassure her that he was not, despite his best efforts to appear otherwise, unaffected.

So she was smiling broadly when Jake let himself in her apartment. "Delivery man," he announced. "I hope everyone likes Chinese 'cause I come bearing lots of gifts."

"I love Chinese," she laughed, "and tonight I am everyone. Bring it here."

"Hey beautiful. No Luke tonight?" As he spoke Jake leaned over to kiss Peyton on the cheek, his customary greeting lately.

But the kiss she had shared with Lucas had heightened her awareness and there was only one way to ensure her memory of that kiss wasn't colored by some kind of sexual frustration. Wrapping her arm around Jake's neck before he could back away, she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. Like Luke, Jake's kiss was familiar and sweet and sexy. It was even hot.

But the earth didn't move.

Frustrated with herself, Peyton released Jake and watched him smile at her knowingly before he sat next to her on the couch and repeated his question, "So, ah, no Luke tonight?"

"No, he wanted to catch a Lakers' game. It's just us."

"Great. That's…nice."

"Yeah."

"So." Jake struggled to fill the uncomfortable silence. "Chinese? I'll get the plates." He grinned at Peyton. "Then you can tell me why you're kissing me when you are still in love with Lucas." And, just like that, the awkwardness was gone and her friend, the boy who had taught her that the song's end didn't take away from the music's joy, was once again a part of her world.

Unable to vocalize her gratitude, or her fear, Peyton simply smiled and replied, "I've missed you."

* * *

"So there she is, still in her leotard and tights from dance, and she fakes right, moves left, and gets past me to fling an alley-oop up to Taylor. Every one of my teammates is on the floor laughing at me. It doesn't matter that _I _taught her that move. All anyone sees, all she sees, is this little girl just juked her father. I swear, if she grows one more foot, she'll be taking the shots herself and I may not win another game."

Peyton laughed but Jake noticed a strain around the edges. Whenever Jenny was mentioned, Peyton seemed to brighten and darken at the same time. Confused by her reaction, Jake added, "I'm sorry. I know I can go on about her sometimes." He heaped more noodles on to Peyton's plate. "We should be talking about how you're gonna get me what I never got in high school--a date with Brooke Davis. I mean, now that we are just friends, it only seems fair."

Peyton laughed and smacked him but she couldn't fully erase the sadness from her eyes. "No, no. I love hearing about Jenny. Seriously, I do. She's so great Jake. You're so lucky. Maybe you don't think its luck because you do such a good job with her, work so hard for her, but…" she trailed off.

"What is it, Peyton? What's got you sad all of a sudden?"

"I--I don't know why I feel compelled to tell you things I haven't told anyone. Maybe its cause you've always seen through me anyway." Jake nodded but waited in silence for her to continue. "I…the accident…Ican'thavebabies." The words, the first time spoken out loud, came in a jumbled rush but she could tell by the shadow that passed over Jake's eyes that he had understood. "I can't have babies," she stated again, resolved to begin living with her new reality. "The accident caused too much damage and they had to do a hysterectomy. And it's silly to feel like this. I mean, I wasn't thinking about kids. I haven't thought about kids since…"

"Since Jenny called you 'Momma,'" Jake responded.

"Yeah," she breathed, "and there's not…there's not anyone. I mean right now, there's not anyone I'm thinking about kids with, you know? I just…the possibility--hell, the probability--was always out there. And now it's gone. And I haven't told Luke; I haven't told anyone. I know I don't need to but it seems like…And here you are and you have Jenny and she's so great and I just…"

"Is that what this is all about Peyton? Life dealt you an unbearable blow but I already have Jenny so maybe I wouldn't be bothered so much by this? Lets try to be more than friends with Jake and his cute daughter."

"I…no. No! I wouldn't do that. You and me, we aren't like that. We haven't even seen each other in years!" But Peyton paused to consider his words. Was that part of Jake's appeal? The ready-made family? Is that why she'd been working so hard to convince herself that she could love him as much as she's ever loved Lucas.? "Maybe," she whispered, half to herself. "Not consciously but…God, I'm sorry Jake. That's hideously unfair."

"No, I get it Peyton. I do. But you're not giving Lucas enough credit. You're underestimating him and guessing at his response before he has a chance to give it. That's not fair either."

"Ok, I know we agreed to just be friends, but since when are you Luke's champion?" Peyton was defensive. "You don't know anything about it."

"No, but I know the guy loves you. He always has; it's always been Lucas and Peyton. And trust me, I know a think or two about loving Peyton Sawyer." Now Peyton dropped her gaze to her lap. "He wants _you_, Peyton. If y'all can make this thing work, he's going to want kids because he'll want to love them _with you._ He won't care how he gets them or where they come from. You know that as well as anyone. Look at me Peyton." Jake tipped her chin towards him gently so he could hold her gaze. "Jenny doesn't have my DNA." Peyton's eyes widened. "Remember when Nikki tried to convince me I wasn't her father? Last year Jenny had her tonsils removed and, as a precaution, they ran some blood tests. Jenny's B negative Peyton. Nikki and I are both A positive. And Nikki was right all those years ago--we always used protection. So, it's pretty much impossible that Jenny is my biological daughter.

"Jake. God, I had no idea."

"I know," he said simply. "Like I said, Nikki didn't lie all those years ago. Now, do you think that makes Jenny any less _mine_?"

Peyton whispered "no" while struggling against the tears that wanted to fall. When would she ever stop crying over this? "Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about…and you're sitting here acting like my best friend when I've been so careless with you."

"Well, like you said earlier, I've missed my friend too. We won't be so careless with each other again."


	15. Jealous Guy

**Chpt. 15--Jealous Guy  
****By John Lennon (or Gavin DeGraw!)**

"Ok, P. Sawyer,_ tell me_ you aren't going to go crazy and tell Broody that you and Jake are going to be just friends."

"What? Why not? Isn't that the mature thing to do?"

"Mature? Who said anything about mature? Relationships aren't mature Peyton. They are a war and only the strong survive."

"Brooke."

"No, seriously, I thought the whole point was to make Luke jealous."

"And I thought the point was to figure out what was best. What I wanted."

"Ok…Have you figured that out yet?"

"I…"

"Uh huh. See? That's why you shouldn't tell Luke."

"I don't follow you."

"You're still trying to decide. Sure, you've figured out you and Jake are better off friends. Or rather he figured that out for you and took the decision away. And you're ok with that. Great. But does that mean you've figured out if you can trust Luke again? If you and Luke are right for each other? If you are ready to give yourself to everything that being with Lucas requires?"

Peyton closed her eyes as the truth of Brooke's words rang through the phone. "No. I…I know I love him Brooke. That was never in doubt. I just don't know if it's enough."

"Well I sort of think you do know but that's not the point. You're not sure. And if you tell Lucas that you and Jake are just going to be friends, he'll think he's won."

"It's not a game, Brooke. "

"No, it's a competition. One he hasn't won yet but do you want to explain that?" Silence. "Nope, didn't think so. Besides, I said it before, a little jealousy will be good for Luke. And I _know _it's going to be good for you. Jealous Luke is so…yum." Brooke was a thousand miles away but Peyton could see her smirk as though they were standing in front of each other.

"Hey! Geez. I told you I wanted simple! Nothing about this is simple. When did everything get so complicated? I miss high school."

"Oh yeah, cause that was simplicity itself. Let's see…psycho stalkers, check; dealership fires, check; love triangles, check; heart attacks, car accidents, drugs, check, check, check. Oh yeah--and then there was that part where you got shot and Keith got murdered. Yeah, I can see how uncomplicated high school was."

"Ugghh!"

"Face it, P. Sawyer, life is complicated." Brooke's voice turned quieter, "But every once in a while, you find something that makes it all worth it. Or at least you're supposed to. I think that's what Luke is for you, Peyton, I really do. But you have to think it too and you aren't quite there yet. Not telling him about Jake just gives you a little more time."

"But I made him swear to no more lies, no more secrets. Isn't this just another kind of lie?"

"Trust me, this is one secret he will forgive you for one day. Besides, is this really the biggest secret you are keeping from Lucas?" Brooke asked knowingly.

"Brooke."

"Your call, P. Sawyer. I'm not judging. I'm just saying, not all secrets are bad."

"I'm going to tell him. I just--telling Luke feels like telling him _we_ can't have babies. It didn't feel like that with Jake, which I guess is the whole point; the reason we are better as friends. But it's different with Luke. He looks at me sometimes like he can see our entire future laid out in front of him. He looked at me like that when he asked me to marry him. It scared me then. It scares me now, though maybe a little less. And I _know _that future includes kids. Blonde haired babies. I know it because sometimes I could see it too. Sometimes I still can. And I just don't want to be the reason that picture is shattered again."

"Peyton, I'm not telling you that you shouldn't be sad about the surgery. Or that it's not a big deal. But you of all people should know that that future isn't gone. Maybe it looks a little different, but it isn't gone. Whether or not you decide to trust Luke with your heart again is one thing. That's completely your call. But on this, I think you're wrong. I think Luke deserves more credit. The future he sees is you, Peyton. Your life, your happiness, your family. Everything else is just bonus."

"I know, you're right. Jake said the same thing. And in my head I know you are both right. I just need a little more time to convince the rest of me."

"Understandable. Completely. So, now that all of that is covered, let's talk about the serious stuff. Broken Rule 4 yet?"

"Ha." Peyton was too accustomed to the many moods of Brooke Davis to be surprised by the abrupt change in topic. "No. We haven't even really come close."

"What is Broody doing over there? I expected more from him."

"He's being…sweet. There's…there's lots of touching but it's easy, comfortable. Sweet," she said again. "Which doesn't explain why it's making me so…"

"Hot?"

"Yeah. And…"

"Needy?"

"Exactly. Almost…"

"Itchy?"

"God, yes. And today…today in the car, he kissed me like…like he wanted to eat me alive, right there in the parking lot. Like kissing me would be the last thing he ever did. It was so…Mmmm."

"Oh my."

"And now all I can think about is getting him to do it again."

"Hmm. What time's he due back?"

"Dear God, soon, I hope. I'm not ready to repeal Rule 4 but I want…more."

"Uggh. You have to stop. I can have none of that sexual tension going on during the hell that is fashion week over here and if you keep this up, I'm going to have to 'Brooke' myself before I can sleep."

"Ha. Well, wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

"Hiya Blondie. All alone?"

Peyton looked up from her book as Luke walked in. "Yeah. Idiot," she laughed. "Jake's gone. He's got Jenny early in the morning."

Luke's grin bordered on smug as he lifted her feet to sit down, replacing them on his lap. Gently caressing her uninjured leg, he smirked, "And here I thought Jenny was going to be an advantage for Jake."

"Shut up!" Peyton smacked him with her book. But even as she laughed she shivered at the electricity streaking through her body with each stroke of his hand up her leg.

"Cold?"

"No, just…" Itchy. "Just had a chill."

Now Luke's grin was knowing; satisfied, and just a little naughty. Glancing down to watch his hand stroke from calf to thigh, each time moving a fingertip higher, he quipped, "Nice legs you got there."

Willing to go with the joke, Peyton continued, "A little chickeny?"

But Luke looked up into her eyes, "No, it seems to me…it _feels_ to me that you've grown into them. In fact," his hand swept firmly up the inside of her thigh and he was thrilled to see her eyes roll back in her head. "Its probably good there's only one of them uncovered. Rule 4 and all. Wouldn't want to risk getting 'carried away.'"

"Hmm… Maybe we should change the subject." But she didn't tell him to stop his touch or attempt to move away.

Luke laughed, "Okkk…So. What ya reading?" Glancing at the novel in her lap, he groaned when he saw _Breaking Dawn_ across the front cover. "More vamps, Blondie?"

"I repeat, 'shut up.' You'd like it if you'd give it a shot."

"It's about teenagers."

"So is _Ravens_." She had him there. "Anyway, did the Lakers win?"

"Nah. They couldn't handle CP3. That guy is a genius with a basketball."

Peyton had no idea who, or what, he was talking about but she appreciated his enthusiasm. "The seats were ok?"

"Ok? They were fantastic. I haven't sat that close at a Bobcats game, much less a Lakers. I can't believe you got tickets from Pete Wentz. I wish my exes got _me_ tickets to Lakers games. Wait a minute…I guess my ex _did_ get me a ticket to a Lakers game. Huh. I wonder what kind of seats Brooke could have gotten me. I mean, I'm pretty sold on you, but courtside could force me to reconsider."

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed. "Good to know you still have options, right?"

"Exactly. And I got to check out some hot Laker girls. More options."

"Yes, in your dreams," Peyton huffed.

"Oh my dreams will be good tonight, trust me." He was delighted to see that two could play the jealousy game. "Like I said, they were great seats. Great for optimal…_viewing_," he stressed. "Speaking of dreams," Lucas laughed, "the Laker girls reminded me of you in that skimpy Ravens cheerleading uniform you used to wear. Which of course reminded me of Brooke, _out_ of that skimpy Ravens cheerleading uniform she used to wear."

"I'm going to hit you."

Luke just laughed. "Honestly, I've always regretted that we didn't get together until after my last basketball game had been played. I never did get you out of that uniform."

Peyton's lips had been pursed during this conversation but now her grin turned sly. Keeping her tone solemn, she replied, "No, but Nathan did. Lots." She had to hold her stomach laughing when Luke jerked back.

"Oh! Oh man! That's just cold, Peyton. Ice cold."

Shrugging, she grinned, "You wanna play…"

"Anyway… Uggh. He's my brother for God's sake. And now I can't get him out of my head." Peyton laughed gleefully. "Anyway," Luke repeated firmly, "while we are on the subject of you and other guys, am I supposed to ask how your date with Jagielski went?" His hand, which had lifted to cover his eyes when Peyton brought up Nathan, resumed its rhythmic touch up and down her leg.

"Ummm…" Like a bad angel perched on her shoulder, Peyton could hear Brooke's advice. Deciding that in this instance the bad angel had more experience than the good, Peyton continued, "It was nice. You know Jake--he's great."

"Mmmhmm. So. You're gonna see him again?" Luke struggled to keep his tone casual but Peyton knew him well. She could hear the edge in his voice and couldn't stop the happy wave sweeping through her. Luke, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes to a squint as he waited for her response and tried to read her expression.

"I…sure. That's the plan. Speaking of plans." Peyton thought Brooke might have been right about making Lucas jealous--she could see the green passion rising in his blue eyes. But maybe he shouldn't suffer_ too _much. "Ready for our date this Friday?"

Luke laughed and shook his head. "Uh uh. You won't get anything out of me. But," nodding towards the empty cartons on the coffee table, "it'll beat Jagielski's Chinese, I promise. That's all the clues you get."

Delighted with him, with them, and _needing_ more contact, Peyton leaned forward as far as her encased leg would allow and pulled Luke towards her by two fistfulls of his shirt. "Bet?" she whispered before her lips locked with his.

Like this morning, there was nothing sweet about this kiss. Nothing easy or comfortable. Instead, it bordered on desperation. Luke moaned as he ran his hands, both hands this time, up her bare thigh, moving higher still until his fingertips stretched just below the hem of her sleep shorts. Equally frantic, Peyton satisfied her craving for his bare skin by flattening her palms at his belly and streaking them under his shirt.

"Oh God," she murmured when he wrenched his mouth from hers to travel recklessly down her neck and across her t-shirt covered breasts.

"Peyton," Lucas moaned as he rested his face in the valley of her breasts, trying uselessly to level his ragged breathing. Unable to stop himself, he turned his head imperceptibly to the side and bit, ever so gently, on the top of her cloth-covered nipple. Holding himself aloft to avoid hurting her, he allowed his hips one firm rotation, gripping hers when they arched firmly against him. "Peyton," he murmured again, this time with more force. "We have to stop. God, I don't want to be the one to say this but we have to stop." Lifting his head he took in her appearance for the first time--tangled curls, glazed eyes, parted lips. "Damn you are so hot. Fucking Rule 4."

Surprised by Luke's unusually graphic cursing, and unintentional irony, Peyton did the last thing he expected. She burst out laughing.

Luke began to pull back, chagrined by her obvious humor at his desire. "Nice, Peyton, thanks."

"No, Luke. Come back. I'm sorry." But another laugh escaped. "It's just…God, what a role reversal, huh? Here I was, ready to do anything with you," Luke groaned loudly, "and you're the one stopping us. All because I made you promise. You really are noble, huh?"

"I don't think now is the time to question my honor, Peyton. Not when things are so…hard between us."

Peyton slapped a hand over her mouth to hold in her giggles but even Luke laughed at his pun. Trying for a sober expression, Peyton continued, "No, you're right. You were right to stop. I…I may have let you do…whatever, tonight--"

"Peyton, please stop talking. You are killing me."

"But," she continued, "I wouldn't have been ready for it all in the morning. I wouldn't have been happy with myself. Or with you. So thank you."

Luke's nod was terse but he tried to soften it with a smile. "In writing only, right?"

"Yeah. So, Lucas Scott, I'm demanding now--take me to bed." Luke's gaze shot, like a bullet, to hers, but narrowed when she snorted out another laugh. "I think there's a few more hours of that TRL reruns marathon left."

Shaking his head as he lifted her and she continued to laugh hysterically, Luke muttered, "Like I said, Blondie. Ice cold."


	16. Best Suprise I Ever Gave

**Chpt. 16--Best Surprise I Ever Gave  
****By the Skeptics**

Whew, this chapter is long! But this scene played out in one complete picture in my head so I had to leave it all together. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"It all sounds great to me, Luke. Really."

Luke held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he typed a quick e-mail to his editor. "You sure Hales? Not too…much?"

"That's guy thinking. Nothing is ever 'too much' in girl world."

"I'm not so sure you're right about that but I'm not going to argue with you."

"Wise man."

"Ha. Taking the road less traveled this time. Anyway. Can you think of anything I've missed?"

"Hmm. Make sure you tell her what to wear. Don't pick it out or anything but give her an idea of what you are looking for--laid-back or elegant, that sort of thing. That will eliminate a lot of the unnecessary girl-stress."

"Elegant or laid-back, got it."

"Oh and don't bring her flowers--she'll be expecting them."

"Yeah, I thought of that. But somehow Peyton and I have always missed the flower step. I want to romance her a little this time around. What if I send her flowers beforehand?"

"Oohh no. You know what you should do? Send her flowers the day after. That's the day you're meeting at your publisher's West Coast office, right? So you won't be there when they arrive. It'll be a total surprise that way. Send fun flowers and a casual note."

"Fun and casual, check. God, why do I feel like such a rookie at this?"

"Because you're a Scott. When have you ever had to woo a woman? Trust me, it took me ages to convince Nathan that I wasn't going to fall at his feet. But it was worth it." Luke could hear the grin in her voice as she remembered high school Nate. Luke was smiling too until the image changed to one of high school Nate with high school Peyton, both decked out in their full Ravens gear. Groaning when _that_ unwanted image resurfaced in his head, all Haley heard was "Grrr…"

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Nothing," he repeated.

"Umm. Ok, then. Speaking of dates with Peyton, how is the dating plan going?"

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I hear I have quite a bit to thank you for."

"Oh. Umm. Well." But Haley couldn't prevent her laugh. "Rule 4 got you down pal?"

"Hmmm. I'm not too crazy about Rule 1, either."

"Oh come on Lucas. You know you have things to atone for." Luke closed his eyes. It seemed everyone had realized that he was wrong before; why had it taken him so long? "Besides, it will never work between you two if she isn't sure. She needs to trust you Luke. You wanted something that she wasn't ready for and when she was honest with you, you walked away. She needs to know that if she doesn't always fall in line or go along with your plan that you aren't going to leave. You know that's the most important thing."

Would the shame ever cease? "I know."

"And there's so much going on in Peyton's life. How can she be sure that being together isn't just a way, for both of you, to find shelter from the chaos?"

"You're right. Where were you will all this insight when I came home from the L.A. disaster?"

"Well, my best friend was crying. He sold the rights to his first novel and had his heart broken all in the same weekend. It wasn't the time to say 'hey, Luke, you're a real jackass sometimes, you know that?'"

Luke laughed. "Yeah, I can see how that wouldn't have gone over real well at the time. But don't worry, I'm listening to you now."

"Good because I've got something to say. Have you told Peyton about your second book?"

"No. Not yet."

"Luke. What are you waiting for? You know she's going to be thrilled for you."

"Yeah, I know. I know she will. But the dedication…I haven't included the dedication yet."

"Luke, that dedication's been written since before _Ravens_."

"Yeah, and I'm going to put it in the book. It should have been there all along. I know I'm stalling. I just…It feels like I should wait. Wouldn't that be considered an impermissible romantic gesture? Isn't writing a whole book about how much you love someone the same as saying 'I love you'?"

"Hmm. You have a point. And I did help come up with that rule. Of course that was before I knew you were going to be inspired to write a 2nd book about the same girl."

"The only girl, Haley."

"Yeah, I get that. I guess it makes showing her the book that much more huge, huh?"

"Exactly. I'm going to give it to her. It's her book as much as it is mine. Has been, right from the beginning. I just want to wait a while--wait till it's completely done."

"Ok. I'll continue to keep my mouth shut then. But you should know, it's really, really hard! It's a fantastic book, Lucas."

"Thanks, Hales. And thanks for not telling anyone--maybe your sacrifice will make up for your involvement in Rule 4."

"Dude, that was all Peyton. Trust me, Brooke and I argued your case."

"Uh huh. Not well apparently. But I'll forgive you. Listen, I'm sorry to run but I've got to go. Peyton's taking a nap but she should be up soon and…"

"Got it. Go get your girl. Call me on Saturday--I can't wait to hear about Peyton's reaction!"

"Will do. And thanks again for your help setting it all up Hales. You are a rock star."

"Well, I used to be." But Luke had hung up before he could notice the tinge of sadness in her tone.

* * *

Everything was in place; all that was left to do was to get Peyton in the car. Unfortunately that was turning into a harder task than Luke expected. Determined to surprise him, Peyton had banned him from her bedroom while she was getting dressed. That would have been fine except her mobility in the wheelchair was still, well, let's be honest--it wasn't good. Somehow she just couldn't master the coordination required to get around in the thing. That meant that getting dressed without Luke's help took twice as long as normal and she refused to be rushed. After all, this was Big Date Night. They hadn't gone on a date since… she didn't want to think about the last time they went on a date. Suffice it to say, if Luke wanted to 'wow' her, she was going to do her best to do the same for him.

"Peyton?" Luke's call from the bedroom grew more and more impatient. "Peyton, honey, we have to go. Our reservations are at 8 and I don't think this is the kind of place that holds your table."

"Lucas Scott, you told me elegant. You told me sophisticated. You told me fancy. I have hair that has barely been brushed in a _month!_ I have eyebrows that haven't been plucked since…I can't even _remember _when! And--oh yeah!--I can't walk. So you are just going to have to wait five more minutes."

Frustrated, and anxious, Luke muttered to himself 'who knew you were such a _girl_?' But out loud he shouted, "Ok Blondie, 5 more minutes. And then, ready or not, I'm coming in."

Luke resumed his pacing in front of her door, checking his watch every 30 seconds. Just as he took a deep breath to call for her again he heard, in a surprisingly shy voice, "Lucas? You can come in now."

Peyton knew the dress--sent especially for this occasion by her best-friend-turned-fashion-designer--only achieved its full effect when she was standing up. Since standing wasn't an option for her for long, she had spent her last five minutes pulling herself upright, keeping all her weight on her good leg. So when Luke walked in, what he saw was Peyton, her hair gracefully swept away from her face, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom in a midnight blue dress that dropped low between her breasts before sweeping down to the floor. After one brief glance down, and back up, her body, Luke's eyes locked with Peyton's as he walked slowly towards her.

"Let me just say--wow. Nothing has ever been so worth the wait."

Peyton's smile was slightly lopsided. "So it's not wrong for the evening you have prepared?"

"Peyton, that dress is never wrong. Whatever the occasion." Her smile bloomed fully. Luke's eyes finally dropped from hers to watch as he traced the slim spaghetti straps draped over her shoulder. "These straps, thin like this? They can drive a man completely crazy." Using his body to support her weight against the wall, he ran his palms under the straps and across the straight hem above her breasts. "Just two small strips of fabric. All that stands between me and…all of you. Peyton," he whispered. "I have to touch you. Please. Let me--" But his pleading was unnecessary. Peyton cupped her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her. Their kiss was inconceivably gentle, unfathomably soft. Both kept their eyes open, locked on each other, as their tongues moved together in a dance older than time itself. It wasn't until Lucas rested his forehead against hers, in an achingly familiar gesture, that Peyton finally closed her eyes.

"Lucas." His name trembled from her lips. Completely undone, she simply repeated, "Lucas."

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you are beautiful." He loved the blush that crept up her cheeks and the surprised happiness that rose in her sparkling green eyes. Her oblivious denial of her own appeal was a constant fascination to him. "And we need to go. Now. Because at this exact moment, I don't give a damn about reservations, or surprises, or rules."

Peyton's eyebrows rose with her smile but she kept her forehead rested against his. Leaning forward to once again brush her lips softly against his, she murmured against his mouth, "Mmmm. One more before we go. Surely your willpower can handle one more--" but the word 'kiss' was cut off when Luke once again captured her lips with his.

* * *

Once her wheelchair was safely loaded in the trunk, Peyton turned to Luke and asked, "A cab?"

"Yeah. Couple of reasons. I hate driving in L.A., that's one."

"You get used to it," Peyton laughed.

"You can get used to Brussels sprouts too, but why would you want to? Anyway, we're going to drink lots of wine tonight, that's two."

"We are?"

"Absolutely. The way I figure it, this is your first night out with no drugs in your system and, with the way I'm going to be staring at you tonight, we're both going to need something to do with our hands. That means wine. Lots of wine. Bottles of wine."

"Mmm. That's…sexy. You've gotten good at this, Luke."

"Oh, I'll get better. Now three, I figured renting a limo was too much."

"Hmm. Nothing's ever too much." Score one for Haley. "But this is fine. Only problem--don't you need to tell our driver where we're going?"

"Oh, I have a feeling we won't get lost." Pecking a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth, he linked his fingers with hers. "Good thing there will be people around us soon--I can't seem to keep my hands off you."

Peyton brought their joined hands to her lips and smiled, "I can't seem to mind."

* * *

When the cab pulled in front of Melisse in Santa Monica, Peyton's grin was smug. Despite Brooke's claims that Luke would stick to the unconventional, Peyton was convinced he would honor traditional Big Date conventions: fancy dress, pricey restaurant with lots of dark corners, candlelit dinner. It was nice to be right. Not that she was complaining. Dinner at one of L.A.'s most revered restaurants was sure to be a fantastic way to spend her evening. Prepared for a night of romance, she surprised Luke when he lifted her out of the cab by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and smacking happy kisses over his face and neck. Delighted with her, disoriented by her, and desperate for her, Luke spun them both in one giddy circle before regaining his composure and setting her down in the wheelchair.

When the tailored maitre d' approached, Luke, nervous about Peyton's reaction to his surprise, cleared his throat, "Scott reservation. Lucas Scott."

The maitre d' glanced down at the podium. Smiling serenely he nodded, "Right this way please. I'm sure you'll be quite happy with the corner booth we've reserved for you."

Noting where the maitre d' was headed, to a table where a man with brown wavy hair was already seated, Peyton whispered over her shoulder, "I think we have to share our table." But when she returned her gaze to the table, her gasp was shocked and filled with the sound of instant tears. "Daddy?" she whispered. The man in the chair--Larry Sawyer--had turned at the sound of her sarcastic whisper and was out of his chair and headed to her before she could fully grasp his presence.

"Peyton. Honey." Larry dropped to his knees in front of her, uncaring about the scene he was creating, and cupped Peyton's cheeks. "You're ok. You're really ok. Brooke and Lucas, they swore to me you were. You swore you were fine but…God, Peyton, I'm so sorry. So sorry I was gone again."

"Daddy, you couldn't--"

"No, baby, I'm so sorry. I got here as soon as I could." Larry didn't mention the tug boat he rode from China to Japan or his numerous flights across continents. The point was, he was here. Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, Larry rested there a moment before rising to his feet. "Looks like we surprised her after all, huh Rake-boy?"

Lucas was grinning like a school child. "Yes, sir. It's good to see you Mr. Sawyer." Luke held out his hand to shake, gratified when Larry clasped it warmly.

"Good to see you too Lucas. Thanks for taking care of my little girl."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, sir."

Larry's gaze was keen. "Always has been, huh?'

"Yes, sir," Luke nodded solemnly.

Larry nodded as well, before returning his attention to Peyton. "So, pretty girl, you ready to steal a little of Rake-boy's hard earned money at this joint? After all, he must owe you something for that book he wrote about you."

"God, it's good to see you Dad." Turning to face Lucas when everyone was seated, she placed one hand on the side of his face. "Thank you. Thank you," she repeated earnestly, reaching under the table to cover his hand, resting on his thigh, with hers. While conversation turned to Larry's sea adventures and Luke and Peyton's woeful ineptitude in the kitchen, neither moved their hand until the dessert had been cleared and the last drop of wine had been drunk.

* * *

Later that evening, with Larry tucked safely away in a nearby hotel ("I don't want to take the spare bedroom from Luke," he had said with a wink) Peyton rested her head on Luke's shoulder and repeated sleepily, "Thank you, Lucas."

"Your dad wanted to be here Peyton. I just kept it a secret."

Turning her head to get a closer look at him she pressed a soft kiss to his neck before replying, "I'm sure you did more than that. He was in _China_, Lucas. That's the furthest I think he's ever been. I know you paid for him to get home. That must have cost--"

Luke laid a fingertip against her lips. "Don't." Then tracing over her lip, he dropped his head to kiss her until she sighed softly.

"Man, you are good at this."

"Good at kissing?" Luke smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Blondie."

"No. I mean, yeah, you've always been good at that. But I mean this," she gestured widely with her hands, "all of this. Here I was, expecting sweeping romance, with intense gazes and stolen glances, and instead you spent your evening entertaining my father. You always surprise me Luke. In the best possible ways."

"I can do romance too Peyton." Proving it, he kissed her softly once more. "And there were plenty of stolen glances, at least on my part, to go around. But" he added seriously, "you needed your dad. I know you've missed him. And I know a little something of the fear he's carried around the world; the need to see for himself that you were ok. That kind of fear can be pretty intense. It only seemed right that I help him dissolve some of it."

Peyton merely shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Just…you're going to win this one."

Luke's laugh managed to convey surprise, delight, and hesitation all at once. "Win what?"

"This war. Or at least this battle. I can't fight a guy who kisses me like his breath depends on one more touch and then takes me on a date with my _father_. You're just too good."

Luke rained soft kisses across her face. "Does that mean you are giving in? No more 6 months? No more Rule 4?"

"No. I…I'm not giving in just yet. I'm not saying I'm convinced yet. I'm just admitting the inevitable, it seems. Because you were right--I needed my father. Looks like you saved me again after all."

* * *

The next day, while Peyton basked in her father's company, Larry opened the door to a smiling teenager bearing a festive bouquet of red poppies. When Peyton read the attached card ('Next time it's just you and me Blondie.') she grinned foolishly at her dad.

"Rake-boy is good," he replied.

"Yes," Peyton buried her face in the flowers, "yes, he is."


	17. Bet Your Heart On Me

**Chpt. 17-- Bet Your Heart on Me  
****Johnny Lee**

Larry stayed in Los Angeles a full week. By the time he left, Peyton was walking on her brand new crutches, though she hadn't yet regained the strength--or balance--to stand more than a few minutes at a time. Luke kept the Sawyer family busy over Larry's visit, filling their days with exhaustive entertainment. To Peyton it seemed Luke's energy was boundless but she went along when he insisted on playing tourist. Over the span of a week they went to the Santa Monica Pier (where Peyton's wheel-chair bound height was perfect for the Wac-A-Mole), to a concert (Ryan Adams at the Roxy was Peyton's pick), and took pictures of the Hollywood sign from Grauman's Chinese Theatre. One Saturday morning he dragged a kicking and screaming Peyton, and a laughing Larry, onto a stars' homes tour bus, admonishing her reaction as jaded and entertaining tourists with impromptu stories of their 'honeymoon': 'we brought dad here with us 'cause he's been itching to see some Hoolleewood.' Luke's enjoyment of their clichéd activities was so great, he didn't even cringe when Peyton informed him Jake and Jenny would be meeting them for lunch.

Out of respect for her father, Peyton and Lucas avoided the kind of scorching embraces they had shared during the approach to Big Date Night. But that didn't mean Luke could keep his hands off her. He found ways to touch her constantly--a hand on her thigh under the table, arms supporting her from behind when she had stood for too long, fingers linked lightly together while they lounged on the couch. Peyton came to count on these small gestures of affection and, with each touch, found herself feeling guilty as she counted the days till her dad's departure. Luke too was anxious; as they waved Larry off at the terminal, he backed her carefully up against the hard airport wall and kissed her until her crutches fell and she lost her balance.

"Whew," was all Peyton could say when Luke bent to retrieve her crutches.

"Yeah." Luke's grin was a little sheepish and a lot pleased with himself. "I've sorta been saving that up. I guess I should have waited till we were out of the crowd, huh?"

"Oh." Surprised, Peyton's cheeks flushed when she noticed the group of nearby teenagers smiling and giggling in their direction but she couldn't bring herself to feel embarrassed. "Well," she blew out one long breath, "take me home, then, and do it again."

* * *

"So, Blondie, how 'bout another date?"

"You sure, Luke? I mean, I don't know that you can top the last one. Shouldn't you quit while you're ahead?"

"Hmm. Now I'm 'ahead'? Ahead of whom? Jagielski?" he asked eagerly.

"Ha. Ahead of yourself, maybe."

"Oh don't worry; I've got a few more tricks in my bag. How about this--you're going back to work on Monday, right?"

"Yeah." Peyton deflated slightly. Not only could she find little interest about her impending return to her thankless job, but a return to work meant a return to reality. She had grown to believe in the fantasy world she and Luke had created recently; she wasn't ready for that to end. But no matter how hard you tried, it seemed reality always caught up with you.

Luke didn't notice her distress as he persisted, "So, you're definitely going to need some fun after that. We'll go on a date. I have a plan--something casual and fun. Jeans-and-a-t-shirt kind of fun. I've been saving this up, too, remember?"

"Ok. Jeans and a t-shirt--sounds good to me. Where are we going?"

"Nope. This one's going to be another surprise."

"Let me guess…We're going to stalk Julia Roberts?"

"Ha-ha very funny. You know that was her taking out the trash!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Anyway, you're just gonna have to wait. You'll get no information from me. Then next I think it should be your turn." Luke nodded once to emphasize his point.

"My turn?"

"Yeah! What, am in this relationship all by myself? I'm pretty sure the rules--"

"Guidelines," Peyton interrupted.

"--the_ guidelines_ clearly say we will _both_ give dating each other another try. Where's my date? Makes a guy feel cheap."

Peyton laughed. "You want me to plan a date?"

"I think it's your turn. Unless of course you are just using me to get to the sex. In which case…"

"Nope, Rule 4 is still going strong." Peyton laughed when Luke comically dropped his head and hunched his shoulders in sadness. "So I guess that means I'm planning a date. Alright, we'll go on your date on Monday. Then Saturday night's my turn."

"A Saturday night date?" Luke scoffed. "How original."

"Hey! I'll come up with something good. You wait."

"Want to put a wager on it?"

"You want to bet on our dates?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because it's…Oh, what the hell. What's the bet?"

"Hmm. Best date winner gets to pick where we eat for a whole week. Every meal." Agreeing on restaurants/take out was a constant fight.

"But…" Peyton tipped her head to the side and considered. She could picture a week of Jack-In-The-Box. She _hated_ Jack-In-The-Box. But when inspiration hit she brightened. "You're on."

"Done. Get ready Blondie." Luke began to walk away, whistling _Take Life a Little Easier,_ the Jack-In-The-Box jingle.

"Wait--Lucas! Who decides the winner?"

That stopped him. Thinking about it, he smiled, "We'll both give the details to Haley and Brooke. They pick."

Peyton nodded slowly. "Both our best friends--that's fair."

"Oh and Peyton?" Luke grinned over his departing shoulder. "If you decide you want to repeal Rule 4 on Saturday? I promise to concede defeat."

* * *

On Monday night Luke picked an exhausted Peyton up from work. Grumpily trying to arrange her bulky cast in the Comet's front seat, she huffed, "Good luck with our date tonight. I'm in no mood." She could feel the sulk overtake her face.

"That's ok," he chirped happily. "I'm pretty sure my date will cheer you up. Tell me about your day."

Glaring at him through one open eye she spoke sarcastically, "Well, I can't exactly push a mail cart or carry coffee with these things, can I?" She gestured to her crutches. "Turns out there's not much more for the assistant to the assistant to do."

"Peyton, you know more about music than anyone I know. Probably more than anyone _they _know. Don't you think--"

"Don't go there Lucas. Just…Don't go there."

"Right." Luke pursed his lips a moment. "Fighting about your future--a sure way to lose the best date bet. Got it. Why don't I just give you your present and keep my mouth shut?"

Trying to shake off the mood, Peyton straightened in her seat. "Present? Man, you _do_ want to win this bet. Let's have it then." Pulling on the ribbon tied around a slim wooden box, Peyton thought, foolishly, how she would save the bright red bow in her 'Lucas box.' When she opened the box, she instantly recognized the double set of pencils, ranging across both the H and B graphite scales, but still she frowned in puzzlement. "These are great Luke but…where exactly are we going?"

Grinning over her obvious bafflement, Luke laughed and said, "I signed us up for a figure drawing class at the Brentwood Art Center."

"Figure drawing? Both of us?"

"Yeah. The class is supposed to be for serious artists but the teacher was so charmed by my date idea, she said I could join you. She was also very impressed with your drawings I showed her--she wants you in her class."

"You--" Peyton just shook her head. "When will you ever stop stealing my sketches?"

"I didn't have to steal anything this time. Jenny let me borrow the two you gave her."

"Jenny…" Peyton couldn't believe it. "You got Jenny Jagielski's help with our date?"

"Well, I didn't tell her the date part exactly. I told her your teacher wanted to see them but you were too shy. It's mostly the truth," he added defensively when she laughed. "Besides, in all these years, you've never given _me_a drawing. What's up with that?"

Peyton could feel the stress of the day melt away at the thought of spending her evening sketching with Lucas near. "Tell you what--I promise to give you whatever I draw tonight. That'll be your present."

"Deal," he grinned.

* * *

"Oh Lucas, how could you _not _know the model would be nude?" Luke winced but kept his eyes steadfastly on the road. Looking at her seemed to restart the hysterical laughter.

Just like muttering that he thought 'figures meant things, not _things,_" only set her off again. So he clarified some more. "She said figure drawing class. I thought she meant figures--objects, flowers, fruit, that kind of thing. I could handle fruit," he mumbled to himself. "How was I supposed to know she meant _figures_?" He made the hour glass shape with his hands to emphasize.

Snorting out another breathless laugh, Peyton joked, "I'm pretty sure that shape only works for a girl model. This model was more…" The absurdity of the lewd gesture Peyton shaped with her curled fist even made Luke laugh. "Oh I wish you would let me see what you drew." But he just "hmmed" and shook his head as he walked around the car to help Peyton get out.

Luke carried her up the apartment stairs while she relived the memory of their evening. Luke's eyes had widened in an instant of understanding before he reflexively slapped his hands to cover them quickly when the male model had climbed onto center stage and casually dropped his pants. It took Peyton's ribbing, and some light chiding from the teacher, to compel him to remove his hands. Eventually his art had satisfied the instructor but Peyton, unable to see what he had drawn, laughed through the entire lesson. Now as she continued to tremble with laughter, Luke glared at her. "One more sound, Blondie. One more and I drop your broken body right here on these stairs and leave you here." Peyton held her breath to silence her giggles but her body continued to shake. They were inside before she had herself under control. Placing one hand on the side of his face, she smiled serenely. "Seriously, Luke, it was a great date. Sonja seemed like a fantastic teacher and she wants me to take her class again. Even offered to let me come for free if money was an issue." Luke was distracted by the happy pride in her voice and didn't notice when she tucked her tongue in her cheek. "But I think we worked out a good plan. In return for my class attendance," she paused for dramatic effect, "next week you're going to be the model. _Gratis_, of course."

Grabbing her stomach when her laughter became almost painful, Peyton didn't care that Luke dropped her unceremoniously on the sofa. "In your dreams, Blondie. Only way you're going to see me naked is if you repeal Rule 4. And I guarantee that viewing will be very, very private. Now, if I'm not mistaken, art class projects go on the fridge, right?" Shrugging off her laughter, he proudly hung his finished project on their refrigerator.

Scrambling to wipe the moisture from her eyes so she could see what he had drawn, she mentally acknowledged his surprisingly decent rendition but couldn't help calling to his retreating back: "Hey Luke? Not bad but I think you could use some help with your…" she emphasized her words, "umm…_size_ perception."

She was still laughing the next morning when a bouquet of lavender orchids arrived at her door. The card read simply, 'Tag, you're it.'

* * *

"Ok, Blondie, your turn. I need to know where I'm going if I'm going to drive us there."

"Nope. You're so determined to play tourist, we're going to take a bus."

"A bus? Hmmm…"

"Yep. Now," Peyton put her hands on his shoulders before he could rise, "this is the official start of our date. When you talk to Brooke and Haley, be sure to include this part." She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. Using her weight, and his surprise, she propelled him backwards until he was lying on the bed and she was sprawled on top of him. She held herself aloft with both hands while her mouth attacked his, pressing her hips firmly into his with several slow rotations. When she felt his hands flex hard on her waist and hold her firmly against him, she rolled onto her back and both lay still, panting.

Luke was the first to speak. "Well, so far this date is off to a pretty great start."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded smugly. "But we better get going if we ever want to leave."

* * *

Luke had no idea where the bus was taking them but when the passengers entering the bus all started to look similar he began to figure it out. "A Clippers' game?" he asked excitedly. Predictability did nothing to damper his exhilaration and when Peyton nodded he literally bounced in his seat. "Sweet!"

Following the disembarking crowd, Luke struggled to keep his pace even with Peyton's. This turned out to be a good idea since she surprised him by stopping under a hall marked 'Player's Entrance.' Gesturing down the hall she said, "You gave me naked men on your date; I figured I had to at least match that."

"You…" He looked back at the sign over the hall to be sure he had gotten the name right. Yep. "What?"

Understanding, Peyton laughed. "My company is producing Marcus Camby's upcoming album. He likes me--I bring him lots of coffee," she said with a hint of sarcasm before she pulled Luke forward for a kiss and slipped a hard pass over his head. "He thinks I'm hot. Besides," she continued when Luke's eyes narrowed, "you're going to need some inspirational locker room speeches for your team, right? Why not listen to what the big boys say? So, I pulled some strings, got you in the locker room. Now go." She pushed him forward. "No girls allowed--someone will show you to our seats."

* * *

"Man, that was _so_amazing." It was the third quarter and the Clippers were down 10 points but Luke couldn't stop talking about his back-locker room pass. "Baron Davis was there. Baron Davis. And did I tell you how Al Thornton asked about Nate?" He had, twice, but Peyton shook her head. His excitement was too cute to stop him. "He said he never played against a more determined player in college. Said he _knew_ Nate would find a way back to the NBA. Man, I can't wait to tell Nathan. And Jamie. I just couldn't get it all out when I called him before."

Peyton realized, maybe for the first time, how very much he must miss his family and how much he was giving up to be here with her. Desperately grateful, she leaned over to kiss him. Neither heard the crowd's delighted cheers when the JumboTron camera drew a heart around their embrace.

* * *

Luke couldn't help but grin when flowers arrived for him the next day. He pleased her, and himself, by putting the cheerful sunflowers on his desk where he could see them while he wrote. They both smiled foolishly at the bright arrangement while they spoke over speakerphone on a 3-way conference call with Brooke and Haley.

"Ok guys, the voting was extremely close," Haley began. "After listening to both of you, Luke had a slight edge. After all, he _did_ sit through an hour of naked maleness."

"Mmm…naked maleness…" Brooke interrupted.

"But," Haley continued, "when Nathan showed us irrefutable evidence, we had to give the win to Peyton."

"Irrefutable evidence?" Luke's voice reflected Peyton's confusion.

Keeping her tone official, Brooke said, "Please open your e-mail and turn your attention to Exhibit A."

Opening Lucas's e-mail, they both grinned at Brooke's attachment, clearly labeled 'Exhibit A.' When the attachment loaded, Peyton and Lucas burst out laughing together at the brief video of their courtside embrace. Oblivious to the game in front of them, they were shown wrapped around each other while the commentator remarked, "Now, here's a few fans finding something better to do during this dismal game."

"That kiss is…_hot_," Brooke said.

"Nate was taping the game like you asked when you called Luke," Haley explained. "He and Jamie were watching, looking for you two. When they saw this, Jamie said, and I quote, 'Eeewweee,' and Nate cheered 'Go Luke!' We think that kiss gives Peyton the edge."

"Oh come on!" Luke complained while Peyton clapped and 'wooeed.' "There was a great kiss on my date too--even better than this. It just wasn't caught on video tape!"

"Sorry Luke. Video never lies. Admit it, I won." Peyton grinned at him.

"Ugghh! Fine! I'll eat Mexican for an entire week." He was sure that would be her choice every night, if for no other reason than he hated it. "But only if I get a live repeat performance of that kiss," he demanded. "Frankly, I don't remember it being that spectacular." When she yanked him towards her, there was only silence until Peyton laughed against Luke's lips at Brooke's dry, "ummm…Hales? I think maybe we should hang up now. I feel dirty."


	18. A Sunday Kind of Love

**Chpt. 18-- Sunday Kind of Love  
****By Etta James**

With only two weeks left before he was due to return to Tree Hill, Luke was torn between impatience for home and a desperate reluctance to leave. Things were great with Peyton--he felt the same sense of joy in her presence he remembered but it was now tempered by an appreciation of her that he had taken for granted when he walked out of that long-gone Los Angeles hotel room. She made him laugh; she inspired him (already he was working on idea that could turn _Ravens_ into a movie); she frustrated him; she turned him on; she made him happy. Though he couldn't be sure (and the rules prevented him from asking her directly), he thought he made her all those things as well.

None of that, however, meant they were any closer to the future he envisioned; the future he craved. Peyton was still insistent that they live separately for three months. She resisted any labels that might define their relationship--boyfriend, lover, fiancé. She continued to refuse to share the intimacy of sex with him. He didn't press the issue. He understood her reasoning. Or he tried to. But it wasn't just the act of sex he missed; it was the promise, the commitment, that he knew the act represented for her, for them both.

Her vacillation between hot and cold was the source of great frustration for Luke. He was constantly filled with questions: Did she want to stay in Los Angeles forever? Could she ever see herself living in Tree Hill again? Did she envision one day being ready to marry him? Did she want his children? When Luke was honest with himself, he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to marry her; he wanted children with her; he wanted to share forever with her in their _home_. The family they would create together was so clear in his mind at times it felt more like a prophecy than a wish. But he knew that trying to paint this picture for Peyton would only frighten her again--she had to be ready. He had promised and he wouldn't break a promise to her. Not ever again.

So he had no idea whether Peyton saw the same future. Cursing the rules--hers and his own--that prevented him from seeking the answers he needed, Luke decided to write out his frustration. Settling at his makeshift desk, he could only groan 'of course' when he heard Peyton's phone ringing from the other room. He considered ignoring it but duty won out and he breathlessly caught the call just before the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Peyton Sawyer, please."

"I…" He had to catch his breath. "Peyton's not here. Can I take a message?"

"This is Cecilia Archibald with the Los Angeles County District Attorneys office. When do you expect Ms. Sawyer to return?"

"Ummm…" Luke felt his stomach dropping. "Peyton's at work. What's this about?"

"Can you please have Ms. Sawyer call us as soon as she's available? If she calls 310-233-1680 anyone will be able to direct her call."

"Can I tell her what this is in reference to?" Luke pushed.

"Just tell her to reference the matter of State v. Baker. It concerns her accident a few months ago."

Luke had suspected as much. "Ok, I'll make sure she knows." After a brief internal debate Luke grabbed his keys and headed to find Peyton. Rip the band-aid off, right? There was no easy way to deliver what he was sure would be the next blow so he decided to get it done, and over, as quickly as possible.

* * *

Walking down the hallway of Peyton's office was a little surreal so he was distracted when he turned the corner and almost missed Peyton standing in front of him.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?"

He smiled when she instinctively rushed to hug him. Progress. "I'm kidnapping you. Got time for lunch, Blondie?"

"I…" Did she really care if they fired her? "Sure. Let me get my purse."

When they were settled at the diner across the street, Luke grabbed her hand. "Peyton. The Los Angeles D.A.'s office called for you today."

"The D.A.? For me?" Peyton's mind was blank for an instant.

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "It's about Julian."

And reality came rushing back in, "Oh."

"They didn't say much. Just that you should call them." When Peyton tried to pull her hand from Luke's he just held on tighter. "So I don't know what it's all about. But Peyton, I've been doing some research and--"

"You've been doing research?"

"I have a lot of free time," Luke shrugged. The hand that had been struggling to pull away now turned over to match his palm and link their fingers together. "Anyway. I'm pretty sure they're going to ask you if you want to press charges against Julian. They probably have enough to get him on the homicide charges but… He hurt you, Peyton. You're going to want to think about that before you go to talk to them."

"I… God." Peyton pressed her two fingers to her eyes, pushing the sudden headache back. "It'll hurt him Luke. Maybe more than everything else."

"I know," Luke agreed quietly. "And you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But--" Luke cut himself off with a firm shake of his head.

"No. Tell me what you think. Please."

"I think he should pay for hurting you. That's not bitterness, Peyton," he added when she automatically shook her head. "Or not only. It's just…actions should have consequences. Period. But, more than that, I think you should do what is best for you. It's your call; I'll support whatever decision you make."

"Ok. I guess… I guess I should just get this over with. I'll call work, go now."

"We'll go now. I'm taking you." It was a statement, made defensively, as though he expected her to argue. But Peyton only sighed and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Lucas. I'm not sure I could do this alone."

"You're not alone, Peyton. Not ever."

"I know," she whispered. "Let's go."

* * *

By the weekend's end, Peyton and Luke had met with the Assistant District Attorney, Julian's attorney, and several police officers. While Luke laid on the couch he rehashed their meetings in his mind Peyton tossed restlessly in her room under the pretense of a nap, trying to come to grips with her choice. For Luke he was simply glad the ordeal was over. There was more to come--indictment, trial, testimony--but the first step was always the hardest. Luke firmly believed Peyton needed, deserved, some kind of closure; something concrete she could do to help alleviate the misplaced guilt he knew she felt over her role in another's death. Deciding to press charges against Julian, even for the lesser charge of reckless endangerment, was a small step towards finding justice for the grieving family. And the ADA had assured them that Peyton's participation would help to strengthen her case overall.

Peyton may have been resigned to her decision to press charges, but Luke could see how doing what she felt obligated to had sapped her energy over the last few days and made her sad. He wished he could spend the evening cheering her up but he had an inflexible dinner meeting tonight with his new West Coast editor. Considering his options, he thought there might be time to catch a late night movie when his meeting was over. Something funny and calm. No drama; no stress. Eager to convince Peyton, he knocked briefly on her bedroom door before letting himself in.

He expected to see the same jeans and button-down plaid she had worn all day so when he walked in and saw her in a green dress that shimmered over subtle curves he stopped short in her doorway. He was momentarily distracted by the inexplicably erotic sight of her fastening a small silver hoop to her ear. "Umm…" God, he was so instantly _desperate_ for her it seemed his brain had lost the ability to form words. All thoughts of dinner meetings and movies flew out of his mind. "You look…what's better than beautiful? "

Peyton smiled and guessed, "Gorgeous? "

"Ummm. Gorgeous. Still doesn't seem like enough but we'll go with it. You look gorgeous," he repeated. Amused and frustrated by his flabbergasted reaction, and anxious to get back some of his own, Luke leaned against Peyton's doorframe and tried his best imitation of a charming grin. "So, Blondie, we going somewhere?" He could tell by her reaction that he had said something wrong. Wracking his brain, the last thing he expected was, "Lucas I'm so sorry. I thought…I have plans with Jake tonight. I could have sworn I told you."

"Oh. " Idiot. She did tell you, Luke thought. Of course she did. After all, that was precisely why his dinner meeting was set for tonight. But was it his fault that worry for her, combined with the way his mind seemed to fog whenever she was close, had driven those unpleasant plans from his memory? "Right. You did tell me." And here I am getting hard while you're getting ready for another man. At least that thought took care of _that _problem. "Anyway, I was just coming in to say goodbye. Dinner meeting."

"Right, you said."

"Yeah. So. Later." Luke turned crisply on his heel to leave. He knew the damn rules--no freaking out. Since he clearly wasn't controlling any of his reactions very well, the only way to avoid a violation was to leave. But Peyton never did let him take the easy road.

"Luke, wait. Damnit, Lucas!" Peyton tried her best to chase him as he ignored her and continued briskly down the hall. "Lucas Scott, wait one damn minute! You know I can't catch you on these fucking crutches!"

Turning around to face her before she hurt herself, Luke tried to control his voice. "It's ok Peyton. No freaking out. Got it. I know you're still seeing Jake." That wasn't precisely true--just recently Jake's visits had seemed more friendly, less date-like. Tonight's dress was undoubtedly date-like.

Peyton could see she was hurting him. He was following her rules, he was giving her space, but she was hurting him. That wasn't right; that wasn't what she wanted. Maybe in the beginning, when her feelings were so unclear, she thought he deserved to pay a little but now…making him jealous no longer seemed fun. After things had been so good between them--great, really--keeping up this charade about Jake just seemed cruel. "Luke, I…Sit down a minute. Please," she pleaded when she saw the refusal in his eyes.

"Alright Peyton, but I don't want to be late."

Taking a deep breath, she began her confession, "I'm going to Jenny's recital tonight. She called to invite me. That's why I'm all dressed up--Jake and I, Nikki and her family too if you can believe it, we're all taking Jenny out to a fancy dinner to celebrate her first recital. She's so cute Luke. So nervous; so excited." But none of that was what Luke needed to hear. "Jake and I…we're just friends. He…" she couldn't tell him Jake had seen immediately that she was still in love with Luke. "We decided, a while ago, to just be friends. That's all. I just…you shouldn't be worried about that part anymore. There's….there's no one else."

"Just friends?" Luke couldn't seem to catch up.

"Yeah," Peyton nodded nervously. "Since pretty much our first 'date'. I didn't tell you because…well, because I wanted to make you jealous. Are you mad? Please don't be mad."

Some part of Luke's brain acknowledged that maybe he should be angry she had spent the last few weeks toying with his emotions but he couldn't get past the joy. Besides, he could see the value of her plan--it had Brooke Davis written all over it. "I'm not mad. I'm…you know I'm happy, Peyton." Especially when she smiles at him in just that way. "And still jealous."

"Jealous? But I just told you--"

"Yeah, I know what you told me. But friends or not, Jake's going to enjoy that dress."

"Oh." Peyton laughed and arched one brow in that way he loved. "Well, a little jealousy is a good thing, right?"

"It certainly seems to be working for you." Luke replied. "I really do have to go, Blondie. But don't spend your night worrying--we're ok. We're good. In fact--" Luke turned to leave. "Hold on."

"Luke, wait. Thank you," Peyton said quietly.

Nodding, he left the room. When he returned he was carrying a sweeping bouquet of large white lilies. "I thought these would help cheer you up, after the crappy weekend you've had."

"Lucas, they're beautiful. They're so happy."

"Good. That's what I thought too." With a silly flourish he drew one long stem from the bouquet. "Give this to Jenny, will you? Tell her it's from a secret crush."

Melting a little, Peyton just nodded into her flowers. Luke kissed her gently until he felt the hand clasped around the flowers start to slip. Backing away with a grin he laughed at Peyton's slightly dazed expression. "Have fun with your _friend_, Blondie. But come home to me."

* * *

It was late when Luke returned home from dinner. His meeting had gone well--the editing on his second book was complete and his publisher loved the final result. So much that Luke was pretty sure he was going to agree to the proposal Luke pitched this evening. He wanted Peyton to draw the cover art, if she agreed. Her art was more pleasure than purpose these days but her sketch on the cover of his book was another tangible connection that Luke wanted. It was Peyton's story again; it was their story again. Shouldn't it combine their passions?

Hoping she'd understand and anxious to tell her (even if he wasn't sure he was ready to let her read the new book), Luke was disappointed when he came home to a dark apartment. Assuming she was still out with Jake and Jenny, Luke went straight to the spare bedroom to grab his things for a shower.

He stopped short when he saw his name scrawled across an envelope resting on his pillow--the same kind of envelope that had contained Peyton's guidelines. Heart pounding, Luke laughed lightly at himself when his hands started to shake. Opening the note carefully, he read the single line ten times before he was sure this wasn't a dream:

'I'm officially repealing Rule 4. Come to bed, Lucas.  
--Peyton Sawyer

Luke felt a moment of utter panic. Like a virgin standing in front of his first naked girl, he couldn't be sure of his next move. 'Go get her, you jackass!' A voice in his head yelled. Of course! But when he got to her door, he knocked softly and felt slightly foolish.

"Come in."

Luke paused at Peyton's open doorway to survey the scene she had set. She must be sure, if she took the time to light the candles that were spread sporadically over every flat surface, right? He could hear Etta James' bluesy voice crooning from her speakers. Peyton, still in that enticing green dress, leaned against the bed's high headboard and smiled shyly at him before, surprised by his unexpected hesitation in her doorway, her brow knit. "Lucas?"

"Yeah." He could hear his own nerves mirrored in her voice. "Hey Beautiful." Luke finally moved to approach the bed, reaching out one hand to trace a fingertip over the skin left bear by her dress.

"You seemed to like this dress, so…"

Lifting his hand he ran the pad of his thumb over her full bottom lip and nodded, "I do like the dress."

"Well…" God, why was he just standing there? Why did she feel like such an idiot?

"Well," Luke agreed, leaning in to kiss her. But before Peyton's mind could formulate the thought 'Thank God,' he pulled away to sit next to her. "Peyton, are you sure? I know this isn't exactly sudden but I definitely wasn't excepting it. I don't want any regrets in the morning."

Was he nervous too? What a fantastic revelation! His nerves calmed hers instantly. They were in this together. Like always. Cupping his face with both her hands, she looked him in the eye and made certain to speak clearly, "I'm sure, Lucas. Now that you know the truth about me and Jake, I can't think of a reason to wait anymore. And I just…I want you. I want you so much."

"Thank God," Luke murmured before he cut off any more words.

Light hands, soft lips, quiet groans--God, had he ever been so gentle?

Sharp nails, biting teeth, violent trembles--God, had she ever been so demanding?

Peeling her dress down and following its journey with his mouth, Luke struggled to keep his movements slow. He was unbelievably aroused but didn't want to hurry. When he was eye level with the bruising and cuts on her abdomen, he had to slow even more while he reigned in his anger. Embarrassed, and taking his hesitation for disgust, Peyton tried to pull him back up to her but Luke shocked a sigh from her when held his position and, regaining control, traced gentle kisses over each sign of her pain.

"They're ugly."

"They're beautiful. You're a warrior, Peyton Sawyer." Then he whispered, "My warrior." When her dress was gone, Luke moved to her side to look at her. Running an open palm from the valley between her breasts to the juncture of her thighs, he shook his head. "So beautiful. Peyton. You're so beautiful."

"Lucas." Peyton squirmed under his hand. "Now. I need you. Please." She pulled his shirt off and reached for the button of his pants.

"I know." But Luke swept his hand across her bruised belly to the skin just above her cast. "I don't want to hurt you baby."

"You won't, don't worry. I…We probably can't get too…creative, but…"

That made Luke laugh a little. "Oh, I don't think we're going to need too much creativity this time around. You'll tell me if I hurt you?"

Peyton gritted her teeth in impatience. "I promise. Now please." She pulled again at the opening to his jeans and this time he moved to help her remove them. Shedding his jeans and boxers in one swift motion, Luke groaned loudly when she cupped small hands around him. "Peyton," he hissed, "I need protection honey."

Peyton froze when that statement--so typical and yet so shocking--stopped her heart. They had always been careful; of course he would think of protecting them now. But they didn't really need it anymore. At least not for the reasons they had always assumed. But there are other concerns, right? Peyton convinced herself. Because now was definitely not the time to have _that_ conversation and Peyton still wasn't sure when she would be able to bear telling him her news. So she was silent when Luke reached for his wallet. And when his body covered hers--finally--she forgot everything else.

Driving her back to the perilous edge of delirium, Luke whispered into her ear before he pushed inside her. "Peyton. My Peyton. I lo--" but he stopped himself before he said something he couldn't take back and ruined everything.

Understanding, Peyton hugged him close and nodded, "I know. Me too." No more words were necessary.


	19. Ever Present Past

**Chpt. 19--Ever Present Past  
****By Paul McCartney**

I know, I know. Another long break between updates. I spent the last week enjoying (and recovering from) the Mardi Gras festivities, and that, sadly, is my only excuse. However, in a shameless attempt to beg your forgiveness, I'm posting two (albeit shorter that usual) chapters at once! Very sorry.

I really struggled with this chapter and the next and their bridge (so to speak) to the ending, so please let me know what you think. Don't worry about being kind, I can take it!

* * *

Over the next twelve days Luke and Peyton spent every moment they could find together. Peyton found ways to sneak away from work; Luke created reasons to be near her office at lunch time. Elaborate dates planned turned into nights locked in at home instead. Luke never returned to his own bed, except for one memorable evening when Peyton attacked him as he returned from the shower. Though work, and lawyers, and doctors intervened, they found ways to celebrate the big and the small moments, together. So when Peyton was downgraded from crutches to a walking boot they commemorated the event with a drive to the beach. Realizing, too late, that walking in sand with a boot was a pretty bad idea, they parked Peyton's old Comet near the edge of an empty shore. With an old mixed tape playing in the background, Peyton leaned on Luke and watched the stars peak out of the darkening sky. "Do you ever think about high school? About before we knew each other?"

"You mean before I started playing for the Ravens?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes. I mean, I guess. I think about what my life would be like if I had never left the River Court. I think about what it would be like to still hate Nathan. To not know you or Brooke. But it's so hard to picture, so I don't dwell on it. Why?"

"I guess I was just asking. I think about it sometimes. I mean, look at us. Here we are, both of us, trying to make decisions; to make sure that we make the choices that will take us where we want to be. But do we really have any choice in it all? My mom leaves ten minutes later, she's still alive. I skip one party in Malibu, Julian and I are still a couple." Luke cringed but remained silent. "You miss one basket that night on the River Court and look what happens: there's no Nathan and Haley, no Jamie. Keith's still alive," she finished quietly.

"Yeah, I think about that. Wonder about it." Leaning his head back on the seat, he sighed. "Does Keith live if I don't win that game? Does Jimmy? I don't know the answer to that. I've never known it."

"That doesn't make it your fault, Luke."

"I know. I know it doesn't. Keith would never blame me. My mom doesn't blame me. I don't even think Jimmy would blame me. But its hard… it's hard sometimes not to blame myself. For Jimmy, for Keith. For you."

"Me?"

"God, Peyton, we weren't together but you know how I felt about you, even then. How I always felt about you. I don't know if I've ever really been able to put into words what it was like to not know where you were that day, then to find you alone and hurt." He didn't finish the thought by telling her that it was the same, the exact same, as seeing her hurt again several years later. That same panic, that same ache in his chest.

"Do you wonder…" It was hard to ask because as close as they were, as many secrets as they had shared, they often avoided talking about these dark days. But wasn't this day, and the questions surrounding it, tied to the whole? "Do you wonder if Keith would have lived, if Jimmy would have lived, if you hadn't come looking for me?"

"No." Luke didn't hesitate in his denial. "Look at me Peyton," he turned her towards him. "When I think about that day, I don't question whether looking for you was the right thing. Sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night, I think about what would have happened if I_ hadn't_ come looking for you. But that thought's unthinkable. Unfathomable. And listen, what if Keith hadn't come in that hallway? Would he still be alive? Sure, maybe. But maybe not. Dan…Dan wanted to kill him. Jimmy didn't put the gun in his hand. Jimmy didn't put the hate in his soul. Jimmy just gave him an excuse.

And how many lives did Keith save in the meantime? Is Haley alive because you and me, Keith, we got Jimmy out of that room? Is Nathan? Is Jamie? Keith died a hero, Peyton. And saving you…neither of us would have ever questioned that."

"I'm sorry Luke. I don't know why I'm bringing this up. I've just…since I got hurt and you've been back, I guess I've been thinking about that time a lot lately."

"Yeah, I get that. It sneaks up on you sometimes. Especially those days when you find yourself questioning how much control we really have over our own lives."

Grateful to be understood so well, Peyton leaned back against his chest. "Yes. Exactly." She took a deep breath because this part was going to be harder. But it had to be said. "I think…sometimes I think, when I told you 'someday' that day in the hotel. I meant what I said, all the things I said about not being ready and us living apart. In my head all of that still makes perfect sense."

"Peyton, I--"

"Let me say this. It all makes sense, but still, sometimes I think the idea that everything is so far out of my control… That that's what really made me refuse what you were offering. I mean, we could choose to be together and life just kicks us in the ass anyway. We could choose to be apart and, well, life just kicks us in the ass then, too. If I hadn't gotten in this accident, would you be here now? No, you wouldn't be. We were able to walk away from each other once, Lucas. How do we know, really know, we won't do it again? And if we're married, if we're trying to start a--" she couldn't say 'family.' "If we're trying to start a life together, won't it be that much more excruciating when someone walks away?"

"You don't know that's how this will end. No, Peyton," he continued when she tried to interrupt, "you don't know that. Not everyone leaves, baby. I know I did a poor job of showing you that. I know that I only reaffirmed what you already believed. But you and I, we said it years ago, it's always going to be there. I don't know how I know that, I just do. I'm not certain of many things but I know we would have found each other. I would have found you again."

God, he was a comfort to her, but still… "I wonder. I'm sitting here making certain decisions--to keep trying to get somewhere with my job, to stay in Los Angeles, to handle us in a way that makes sense to me--and through it all I wonder if it really matters." Luke tensed because she spoke in terms of staying in L.A. but he let her sound out her thoughts on him. When she turned again to look him in the eye, he pulled her close and kissed her once before she could continue. "I just…I guess you should know that life is going to kick me in the ass. It keeps proving that over and over again. But if… when the three months are over, if I decide to give us another chance, I'll be all in Luke. All the way. And the hell with what life sends us."

"Peyton, do you mean…"

"I don't know what I mean, exactly. I don't know how I'm going to feel when you leave. But I'm tired of letting life make my choices for me. For once in my life, I'm going to decide what direction I'll take. And it won't be because I got shot or because I was in accident or because someone was attacking me. It'll be because it's what I want; what I need. And, like I said, I don't know what I'll what when you leave. But right now, I want you, Lucas. I can't breathe for wanting you."

"Peyton."

"Touch me, Lucas Scott. Touch me now, with the stars shining and the top down and the waves crashing. Touch me so I can breathe again."

It seemed to him they had loved every way possible over the last few days. They had loved quickly and slowly, hard and soft. In laughter, in moans, in silence, and in sighs. But this…this night was different. This night in her old car with the gear shift between them and the steering wheel at her back. This night when they reaffirmed without words what they had once said so easily. This night when they promised more than pleasure, more than desire; when they, without realizing it, promised love.

* * *

The night before Lucas was scheduled to leave, Peyton traced circles on his chest as they lay in bed. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No, I don't think…ok, yeah, I think you're a little crazy."

Peyton laughed and smacked him lightly on the chest but Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her until she was braced above him. "Things are so good. We're good. Why do you need three months?"

"Because…" Because she hadn't told him her darkest secret. Because she hadn't told him that the life she _knew _he pictured for them, the life she had once pictured for them, would never be. And still she couldn't form the words. So she settled on logic. "Because you have the team and Jamie and Tree Hill. And I have my work and the music and L.A. Because things have been so intense. Maybe this whole thing, us, is just shared memories and strong emotions brought on by panic."

Luke couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. "You think I broke up with my girlfriend; that I stayed here all these months because of an adrenaline rush?"

Peyton had forgotten about Lindsey. God, was that only three months ago? "What about the rest, Luke? What about Tree Hill, L.A.? Your job, my job?" They were the same questions she had the night he proposed.

"We'll figure that out, babe. If you want me, you know I want you. And then we'll figure it out. You could start your own recording studio in Tree Hill. You always said there was some great local talent in the area and you still have lots of contacts." He made it sound so simple, Peyton could almost picture it. 'Red Bedroom Records,' she thought dreamily. The studio she used to fantasize about. But he didn't stop there. "Or…" Luke wasn't sure how much to tell her. He didn't want to scare her away again. "Well, I've been looking into it. I've even talked to Jake. There's a high school here, in Cherry Valley actually, and their old coach is retiring. They're looking to hire someone new, maybe upgrade their basketball department. I put my name in. Just in case," he hurried on. "Jake, he works with some of the kids in his spare time. Kind of a big brother thing. Said he'd put a word in for me, if that was something I thought I wanted to do."

"You talked to them? You already talked to them?" Peyton heard excitement in her tone and tried to level it; Luke heard panic and tried to assuage it.

"Well, yeah, but just in case, you know? I didn't know how long it would really take you to get back on your feet or how long the whole trial thing would be. So it was just a precaution. Just to keep my hand in if I couldn't go back to the Ravens right away."

"Oh." So he wasn't making plans to stay in L.A. permanently. Or was he?

Was that disappointment in her tone? And if so, what did it mean? "I'm just saying that there are options. We'll make it work. But first, you need to decide if you _want _to make it work. And I guess that's the part I don't understand. Like I've put together this whole puzzle but there's still one piece I'm missing. But I'm trying, Peyton, I swear I am."

"I know. And I'm sorry, Luke. I wish I could explain. I just…I just know I need some time. Some time alone to figure out what I want."

"Ok. Ok." He repeated that one word as though he could convince himself she was right. "So we'll play this your way. Either way, we'll know where we are in three months, right?" He hoped to God it was Muskogee, Oklahoma.

"Yeah."

"And for now, I only have one more guaranteed night with you. I don't want to spend it talking about this. Come to think of it, I don't want to spend it talking at all."


	20. Oh My Sweet Carolina

**Chpt. 20--Oh My Sweet Carolina**

**By Ryan Adams**

I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the end of this story, which makes me a little sad because I've gotten attached to it. But all good things, right? Plus, I'm a big believer in the epilogue, so really you should look for at least two chapters more.

BTW, you have no reason to care about my taste in music but just fyi, the chapter title is from my absolute favorite song by Ryan Adams and one of my top ten favorite songs overall. I've been looking for a place to use it and I was so happy when this chapter played out in a way that it made sense for the title. If you don't know the song, I highly recommend looking it up.

**

* * *

**

"Peyton, honey, wake up." At 6 a.m. Luke nudged Peyton gently on her shoulder.

Opening one bleary eye she moaned softly before questioning, "Whasstime?"

Assuming she was asking what time it was, Luke answered, "Its six baby. My cab's gonna be here in about an hour. I know it's early, but there's something I want to give you before I go. And I need you to wake up so you can take it."

"Mmm…mmmhmm. Ok." But she made no attempt rise.

"Come on, baby." Leaning forward, Luke captured her mouth in a kiss that went instantly hot. Shooting out of sleep, Peyton grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and held on for the ride. Smug when he pulled away, Luke leaned back and grinned, "Mornin'."

Too amused to be annoyed, Peyton smiled in return, "Mornin'."

"I've got something for you."

"Mmm…Again? Here I thought you gave it all to me last night?" Peyton laughed.

"Oh, how I love when you're dirty. But no, this is real." He handed her a simple brown package tied with plain white string. "It's my second book."

"Your second book? God, Luke, you never said…I didn't realize it was done. Or even close to done, really."

"I know. And I wasn't keeping it secret, Peyton. Really, I wasn't."

"No, Luke, its ok. Of course you weren't." Who was she to quibble about secrets now?

"I guess I wanted this one finished before I showed it to you. It's done, or mostly done. The copy you have," he motioned to the package, "it's been edited but it hasn't been bound. There's a reason for that." Peyton's expression was quizzical but she let him finish. "I thought…" Luke cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I hoped, if you liked it, you could draw the artwork for the cover."

"The artwork? You want me to draw the artwork for the cover of your second book?" Peyton was astounded. When would his appreciation and faith in her sketches stop surprising her? Maybe when his appreciation and faith in _her_ stopped surprising her.

"Well, yeah. If you want. No pressure or anything, I just… Its sort of our story, again, like _Ravens._ Different, but still ours. And I thought, if you drew the art, it would really be _ours_. Yours and mine, forever." Like he wanted it to be her and him, forever. "But, like I said, no pressure. Just read it and if… if you think of anything that might work for the cover, that'd be great. I cleared it with my publishers. And if you don't think of anything…well, that's fine too. I'm sure they have a back up plan."

"Wow, Luke. I…I don't know what to say. Except that, yeah, I'd love to. I'll work on it…while we're apart, I'll work on it. It's a big deal, Lucas. My sketches on the cover of a book by Lucas Scott, best selling author. A big deal."

Now Luke smiled. "I thought you might like that part."

"Yeah," Peyton grabbed his hand. "But it's a bigger deal than that. My sketches on the cover of a book by Lucas Scott, my…." She couldn't settle on a better word but she thought Luke would understand. "My…_person_." Her person. That one person, who made everything else make sense. His smile told her he understood. "It's a huge deal."

"Good, yeah, that's what I thought too. It's a huge deal for me too, Peyton."

"I know it is. I can see it is. And I can't wait to read it!" She began to pull on the strings excitedly but Luke stopped her and smiled sheepishly.

"No, wait. I don't want to be here when you read it. Call it my artistic temperament if you want. Just wait till I'm gone. Besides, we still have 45 minutes. I can fill that with something better than reading a book." He set the book aside and slid his hands under her sleep shirt.

"Oh yeah? That doesn't say much for your story, Luke."

"Nah. Its just saying a lot for my…_performance_," he emphasized, then made her shriek when he demonstrated what he meant by tickling her. Her giggles faded to moans when his fingers switched from pokes to caresses, wandering from her ribs to her thighs. But before he lost himself in her, he spoke one more time. "Oh and Peyton? When you do read the book? The dedication there…it's the dedication that was intended for _Ravens. _It's your story, Peyton. It's always your story I'm compelled to tell."

* * *

When Luke was gone and Peyton's apartment was overwhelmed by the silence, she let herself go in a way she hadn't truly done in three months. Sure, she had cried since her accident. Quite a bit, actually, and who could blame her. But she hadn't yet indulged in the type of soul-wrenching sobs that were reserved only for lost dreams. Luke was gone and while that had been her choice, his loss sliced through her like a blade and the pain was too much without tears. It wasn't until her shudders settled to trembles that she slowly, finally, unwrapped his book. Running her fingers softly across the simple title (_The Comet_) she steadied herself with three deep breaths before turning immediately to the first page. She deliberately skipped the dedication. She was too weak, too heartbroken to read that now, so she delved straight into his story of the boy who saw a comet instead.

Intending to read just a chapter before getting ready for the day, Peyton was surprised to see 10 a.m. flashing on her alarm clock when she was halfway through the book. 'Oh, shit,' she thought, before picking up the phone to call work. 'After all the work I've missed, they are going to kill me for being late.' But she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Hey, Steph? Yeah, it's me, Peyton."

"Peyton? Where have you been? John's been looking for you since 8 this morning!"

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I…I'm not coming in today. I'm not…I don't think I'm coming in ever again." What?!? Where the hell had that come from? Peyton heard, as though standing from afar, her own voice ramble on over the receptionist's stutters. "Tell John…Tell him whatever you want to tell him but let him know I'm done. He can get his own coffee."

When Peyton hung up she stared at the phone in disbelief. Had she really just quit her job? Had she really, honestly, just called her receptionist to tell her she was running late and instead tell her to never expect her again? Oh, God. She could fix this. Right? She could hurry, get to work. Act like it was all a big joke. Act like Stephanie had misunderstood her. Yet even as she thought of ways to keep her job, she didn't move. Didn't even flinch. Still staring at the phone, she couldn't find the panic she knew should be there. She couldn't find the confusion. She felt calm; she felt relieved. Maybe it was Luke's absence; maybe it was his words about hope renewed and dreams remembered. She couldn't be sure what caused her sudden epiphany but she knew one thing: she had just quit her job, almost on accident, and she couldn't find room in her heart to regret it. Finding the courage she needed in his story, Peyton finally turned to the book's dedication.

To Peyton, in words she deserved long ago:

Standing next to me when my dreams come true;  
Lying beside me when my faith falls short;  
Searching with me when I need to find home;  
It's you, Peyton. It's always been you.

What was she doing here? That was Peyton's only thought as the tears, of joy this time, streamed down her cheeks and marred Luke's beautiful words. Hadn't she been searching, all this time, to find her home? And yet Luke knew all along--their home was together. Her home was wherever he was; his home was with her. And she wanted to go home. Without coherent thought or direction, Peyton began to throw clothes in the suitcase that had appeared on her bed. By the time it was filled with a mindless mixture of sweaters, shorts, and cowboy boats, she realized she was leaving. Searching frantically for the small box hidden in her dresser, she read his words one more time, grabbed her keys, and flew out the door.

* * *

Luke paced his kitchen frantically. It had been a full week since he had left Los Angeles and he hadn't heard a single word from Peyton. Though they had failed to discuss how this three month separation would work, it had never occurred to him that she would cut off all contact with him during that time. How could she, when he was so frantic for her? Could she really close him off, shut him out, just like that?

These were the thoughts that sent him pacing his kitchen again. When Haley found him he held his cell phone in one hand and his home cordless in the other.

"Oh, Luke," Haley sighed as she set her purse on his table.

Turning to her as though he had expected her to come, Luke stared just past her shoulder while he spoke. "Why doesn't she call, Haley? Where is she? Doesn't she know that I can't stand this silence?"

"She damn well should," Haley muttered to herself but to Lucas she tried a reassuring tone. "She's taking some time, Luke. She's thinking. Some people do their best thinking when they are completely alone. She'll call you when she's ready."

"She should be ready _now_," Luke shouted. "We were good, Haley. We were so good, so right. And she said she needed time, so I left. I didn't want to leave but I did it, for her. And now, now there's nothing. She's cut me off, cut me out. I don't know what she's thinking. I don't even know if she _is_ thinking." Though he knew it was foolish, Luke's mind ran through countless possibilities: there was another accident. She had met someone else already. She had run away and joined a cult. Nothing made sense.

"Listen, Luke, you've got to get out of this house. And you've got to leave for more than just practice at the gym. She'll call you when she's ready. You know she will. In the meantime, you have a nephew who misses you and a brother who's waiting for you. We want to hear you laugh again, Luke. Come over tonight. Have dinner with us." Luke started to refuse but Haley wasn't listening. "If she's ready, she'll find you on your cell phone. You're having dinner at our house tonight, Lucas. Scott family reunion. Mandatory attendance. Don't even try arguing."

Haley was right, if she wanted him, she'd call. Meanwhile, he had a life he had to get back to. "Yeah, ok. You're right. I'll try to forget it all for a while. For a night." But he'd bring his cell, just in case. Slinging an arm around Haley's shoulders he smiled, fully, for the first time in a week. "So, Teach, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Peyton wasn't sure why she didn't call Luke as she drove her Comet cross-country from Los Angeles to Tree Hill. She only knew she needed these few days to herself. Not because she needed more time; her decision was made and time, she realized now, was never going to change that. It seemed her heart had settled on Lucas the day she meant him. Every decision since then had simply been, as Lucas had realized so long ago, a denial of an undeniable truth: she was now, and would always be, in love with Lucas Scott.

No, she didn't need more time to make her choice. But she needed time to figure out what she would say to him. Time to figure out how to explain that some of their dreams, dreams she knew they shared, would never come true. Time to consider all they had lost and all they could gain. And she knew, with a giddiness that felt like a child anticipating Christmas, that the next time she spoke to him, it would be face-to-face. The next time she heard his voice, he would be close enough to touch. And, oh, God, how she wanted to touch him, to hold him again.

So she didn't call him and she didn't answer when he called her. Instead she spent her days driving with the top down and the radio blaring with music she had once loved and had, somewhere along the way, lost. Each night she curled on the springy bed of a different no-name motel and sketched possibilities for Luke's book cover. She had finished his book her first night on the road and had promptly turned the book over and started again. Now, into her third reading of the book, she settled on a design for his cover and spent her evenings perfecting the details.

In her final draft, she and Luke stood, holding hands and leaning against the hood of her old Comet, parked in front of the bend in the river that ran alongside Tree Hill. They were standing in what she hoped Luke would recognize as their spot, the place where they had first crashed into each other's lives. A comet streaked across the night sky and while Peyton, in her artistic form, stared up to watch it go by, Luke's eyes remained steady on her. On the bottom of the sketch she wrote simply, "Where I go when the comet guides me home." And she dreamed, perhaps foolishly, of the day when she and Luke would build a house, off the road and just beyond the curve of the river, where every day they would be reminded of what it meant to find a home.

Driving her last leg of highway and coping with the mix of fear and excitement that coursed through her, Peyton smiled when she heard the unmistakable refrain of 'Forever Young,' by Alphaville coming from the seat next to her. That song, its hopeful sentiment and tongue-in-cheek grin, had always reminded Peyton of her best friend. Reaching for her phone, Peyton let the excitement take the lead.

"Hey best friend!"

"P. Sawyer, where in the hell are you? I called your apartment and I got nothing. I called your job and they said you quit. I know for a fact that you aren't answering a certain broody boy's phone calls. So, tell me, are you halfway to North Carolina now or what?"

Of course Brooke would know. And still it was a relief not to have to explain herself. "You're pretty damn smart, aren't you B. Davis?"

"I knew it!" Brooke squealed. "I knew you wouldn't make it a full month. Oh Haley is so certain she's going to get that picture of her at cheer camp back. You know, the one we took when she passed out? Ha! I _told_ her you'd never last."

"I take that to mean you and Haley placed bets on my love life?" Peyton asked dryly.

"You bet your skinny blonde ass we did! Though why she would bet against me when it comes to you and Luke, I'll never know. So tell me, what's your plan? Jump his bones at the door? Or make him suffer some more and hide out at the Scott house for a while first?"

"Neither. Well…I don't think. But, you know, sometimes the jumping his bones thing just happens." Brooke laughed delightedly. "But I'm going to tell him the truth Brooke."

"What truth?"

"All of it. That I love him. That I want him. Forever. That I can't have his children."

"Peyton. We've been through this. You can have his children. You just won't be delivering them. Which, lets face it, sounds like a very messy and painful process, anyway."

Peyton knew Brooke's light teasing was intended to help but still the pain stabbed into her heart. She wanted that mess, wanted to feel that pain. But Brooke was right--they could have children. They'd just have to change their definition of what that meant. And she was getting there, Peyton thought. Hopefully she was getting there quickly because she only had a few hours of driving left and she needed to explain it to him.

"Peyton? Where'd you go?"

"Sorry. I was thinking about what you said, about having his children. I hope Lucas feels the same way."

"He will Peyton. Even if it takes him some time to get there, he will."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. I just crossed the North Carolina state line."

Now Brooke sputtered. "What? God, you left sooner than even I gave you credit for. What did you do, leave the same day he did?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, guess you didn't need time after all, huh?"

"No, I don't need time. I just need him."

* * *

When Luke got home he was tired and lonely and missing her. But he was a little less tired, a little less lonely, and he missed her just a little less after an evening with the Scotts. Leave it to Jamie to remind him how he got through the first time he had to live without her. His nephew had stomped him, three times, at Wii tennis and still he made Luke laugh when he challenged him to a fourth. Remembering Jamie's cajoling, Luke was smiling when he flipped on his bedroom lights. Just before his heart stopped.

Like a dream, Peyton sat on the side of his bed, unmoving, with her head tilted to the side and a slight smile turning up one side of her mouth. Until she spoke, Luke was convinced she wasn't real.

"Lucas. I still have a key so I…I let myself in. I guess I could have waited. I just…I couldn't wait three months to tell you that I love you."


	21. And the Truth Will End This

**Chpt. 21--And the Truth Will End This  
****By Ivoryline**

Ok, here goes. The end. But, like I said, expect one more chapter…

* * *

"Peyton." Somehow he could form no other word. Only… "Peyton."

Nervous because he hadn't moved towards her as she expected, Peyton rose and limped to him, the pound of her heavy walking boot the only sound marring the anxious silence. "Luke." She pulled him forward by two fistfuls of his shirt before laying her lips on his in a long, chaste kiss. When Luke pulled back and rested his brow on hers she smiled at him shyly. "I love you. I love you, Luke. I never stopped. I don't know anything but loving you. And I'm so sorry that--"

Luke cut her off with another kiss. Lifting her off her feet and burying his face in her neck, he breathed her in as he spun them both in slow, dizzying circles. "Peyton," he repeated. "I love you. God. Oh God. You're here. You're…" but he couldn't finish.

Nuzzling into him, Peyton nodded. "I'm here," she said softly. "I'm here because I couldn't stay away. There's more…there're things--"

"No, no things. Not yet. Just…You're here." Neither realized their circles had taken them to his bed until Peyton felt the mattress brush the backs of her knees. Laying her softly down, Luke unbuttoned her shirt slowly, punctuating each opening with a small kiss. When he reached her waist he finally looked back into her eyes. Peyton traced his face lightly, intent to pull him back up for her kiss, when his words stilled her restless hands. "Peyton Sawyer. Welcome home."

* * *

Later, when Peyton was curled around Luke and both were exhausted, Lucas ran a hand rhythmically across her back. Peyton drew hearts over his chest with a fingertip and hoped he wouldn't recognize the embarrassing shape.

I love you. For the three months they were together those words had been unnecessary but now that they were permitted, they couldn't stop saying them. Intending to tell her again, Luke pulled himself above her to rest on his elbows.

"Peyton, I--" but she stopped him with a fingertip pressed to his mouth.

"Luke, I meant what I said before. There're things we need to talk about. Things you need to know." She shook her head when he started to refuse. "We can't keep putting this conversation off--even though lying like this with you feels pretty much perfect. That was my mistake. Avoiding this, and I don't want to keep making it. We both have…decisions. And I think we should start making them now." Luke remained quiet a moment while he searched for answers in her serious eyes. Finding none, he nodded and rolled off the bed.

Hitching on a pair of jeans, he turned to leave. "I'll go pour us a glass of wine." 'And give us both a moment,' he thought.

When Peyton, wrapped in his rattiest t-shirt, met him in the kitchen, he stood braced against the counter and staring into a glass of red wine. Wanting, needing, to touch him, she did what came naturally--she enfolded him in her arms and rested her cheek on his back. Strengthened by the way he automatically covered her hands with his, she stepped back, took one deep breath, and began.

"I know you've tried to understand some of my decisions lately. And I know some of them still aren't clear. That last night…when you left L.A., you said you felt like you were missing the last piece of the puzzle."

"You're going to give me that piece." When Peyton just closed her eyes Luke pulled her towards the table and handed her the wine. "Let's sit, Peyton. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it." Clasping her hand across the table, he ran his thumb gently over her knuckles.

"In the hospital, you saw Brooke and me crying. Remember? Right before…Right before Julian."

"Yeah." He drew the word out in confusion. This wasn't how he expected her to start. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't this.

"The doctor…he had just come to tell me…He… The surgeries, there were some complications and--"

"Peyton, are you hurt? Are you sick?" He hadn't meant to shout but anger was easier than fear. The thumb that had swept softly over her knuckles now pressed to the point of pain and she could see his eyes sweep across her body, frantically searching for some sign of injury or pain.

"No, Luke. Not like you mean. I'm not--well, not like you mean. I…I can't have children. They did a surgery," she hurried on, "and I can't…I want to be with you but you want a family, Lucas. It's all you've ever wanted. And I can't give you one."

* * *

Though only seconds had passed since Peyton spoke those broken words, to Luke it felt like an eternity. Another life. Standing at the kitchen window so he could stare, blindly, into the dark night, Luke's quiet voice disguised the storm raging through his heart. "Is that what all this has been about? All along, the separation, the dating other people, Jake…all because you didn't want to tell me you can't get pregnant?"

"Luke." Peyton stayed at the table, too afraid he would shrug her off if she went to him. "It was all part of the whole, Lucas. It wasn't any one thing. It was about trusting you and being sure of myself, but…" Honesty. They both deserved honesty. "Yes. This was part of it. A big part of it."

"You said no secrets, Peyton. I didn't realize I was the only one making that promise."

"Luke…" Peyton's voice was imploring.

"No Peyton. The rest of it, maybe I deserved that. The making me jealous and avoiding sex and refusing to listen to promises from me. The rules. I get all that. I understood, or I thought I did, what that was all about. I hurt you. And you needed…you deserved to be sure I wouldn't hurt you like that again. But, by God, this hurts me. I deserve better than this."

Luke, still standing with his back to her, didn't notice when she nodded in agreement. Infuriated by her silence, he spun around suddenly. "Did you really, I mean really, believe I would care? That it would change anything? For God's sake Peyton," he grabbed her arms to shake her slightly, forcing her to look at him. "My uncle loved me like a father should love a son while the man who made me spent most of my life ignoring me, maybe even hating me. Then, when that wasn't enough, he stole my family; he stole, by any measure, my _father_. Do you think DNA means a damn to me?"

He turned away from Peyton's wide-eyed shame. "Keith never cared about Dan. I was always his. Always." Luke could hear the familiar fear softening his tone--would he ever be the man Keith believed he could be?--so Peyton could barely hear him when he asked, "Do you really believe I'm so much less than he was?"

Shocked, Peyton finally moved to grab him by the shoulders. "No! God, no. Lucas. Keith would be so proud of you. Of who you are. You know--"

But Luke took a careful and deliberate step away from her and ignored her hurt gasp. "Then why Peyton? Why did you keep this from me? Why didn't you trust me enough? How could you think I'd turn from you in… in anger over this?"

Peyton shocked them both by shouting, "Because _I'm _angry!" she exploded. "Because _I _wanted them. The babies; _our _babies. I want to meet the children we could make. God. I'm angry, Lucas. I'm sad. Why aren't you?"

"Peyton," he whispered, now stepping towards her instead of away. Anger faded so that there was only room for her.

"No, don't touch me." Peyton waved her hands to ward him off before wrapping her own arms around her abdomen to rock gently. "They'd be beautiful, Lucas. Our babies. I know they'd be beautiful."

Ignoring her demand, Luke pulled her into his arms and laid his lips softly on hers until her resistance faded and she curled into his chest. "Shh, baby. Shh." Her moans were low and keening but there were no tears. This pain was beyond tears. Trapped by his own pain, they both held on to each other as one dream slipped slowly away. Lifting her to his gaze with a light touch on her cheek, Luke ran his thumb gently across her swollen bottom lip. "Peyton. God, Peyton. I wanted--want," he admitted, "a family with you. I can see them too, our kids. And, yeah, they're beautiful. All bouncy blonde curls and sparkling green eyes."

"They'd be blue." She corrected him so solemnly he had to laugh softly.

"And we'd argue about what color their eyes would be the entire time you were pregnant." Peyton dropped her head back to his chest because that was a fight they would never have. "I can see them, baby," Luke repeated, "and that picture has been so clear in my head for so long it's like I'm looking at a snapshot. But," he emphasized, "when you told me about this…When you said those words, that picture didn't disappear. Its still there. Maybe the faces dimmed and the hair color became less certain but I can still see, with perfect clarity, the picture of you cradling our child and smiling at me. That picture, that future, it's so clear to me, Peyton. _You_ are the only part of that that can't be changed."

Frustrated because she kept her face hidden from him, he spoke quickly now. "What if it was me? What if it's down the road a while and we're ready to start a family and we find out I can't have kids? What if I said I wanted to adopt so there was no chance I'd pass on my HCM? Would you blame me? Would you stop wanting a family with me, Peyton? Would you stop wanting me?"

Peyton finally returned his gaze. "No, of course not. You're right. Of course you're right. In my head I know that, but in my heart… My heart broke a little, you know? And I guess…I was scared, Lucas. In a way, telling you this felt like telling you 'no' all over again and I couldn't do it. Not again."

"Family comes in all sorts of ways, Peyton. We both know that better than most people. And how could I be angry about the possibility of adoption when that's what brought you to me in the first place?" Speaking between kisses, Luke promised, "I want you, Peyton. I want the family we'll make together. And whenever it happens, however it happens, our kids will be beautiful. They'll follow Jamie around and adore their Aunt Brooke. You'll teach them how to draw and play Cure albums while they sleep in their cribs. I'll take them to playgrounds and one day we'll all surprise you with a water balloon attack from my Mom's roof." The images he painted for her were so playful, so beautiful, so…_real, _she found herself dreaming again. "They'll know that we love them and they'll see, everyday, how much we love each other. We'll be a family together."

"God," Peyton sighed into his mouth, "I'm so in love with you." Her hands clutched his hair when he deepened the kiss. "I have something to ask you but before I do, you have to know--I don't think you're a lesser man than Keith, Luke. I don't think you're a lesser man than anyone. I think you may be the best man I've ever met and I know you're all I've ever wanted. I need you to believe that." Nodding, Luke dropped his forehead to hers while she continued, "I'm done waiting, Luke. I'm done trying to deny what we've known since high school." Taking a deep breath she leaned away from him to dig in her pocket. When she found what she was looking for she pressed a kiss into his open palm before curling his fingers around his mother's ring. Keeping her hand in his and looking him straight in the eye, her voice didn't waver when she spoke:

"Lucas Eugene Scott. It feels like I've loved you all my life. I _know_ I'm going to love you the rest of it. Be my family. Marry me?"


	22. Company Calls Epilogue

**Chpt. 22--Company Calls Epilogue  
****By Death Cab for Cutie**

I'm afraid this is it, the end of the road. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it and are as sad as I am to see it come to an end. Please let me know if you enjoyed the final project (and if you didn't, or were disappointed somehow, let me know that too!) And thanks for all the reviews in the past.

* * *

After five years of marriage, Peyton and Lucas Scott were busy building a beautiful family, just as Luke had predicted. They were parents to a beautiful baby girl with hair the color of dark chocolate and eyes to match. They named her Allison Elizabeth, in keeping with the Sawyer family tradition, to honor the 16 year old girl who held her baby just once before loving her enough to give her up to a better life.

As for the Scotts, Allison had become theirs the instant she was placed in Peyton's arms. Peyton's regret that she would never carry Lucas's child paled, became nonexistent, when she met her daughter for the first time. Each day they both saw new parts of themselves painted all over their daughter's face--often in her squinting smile or eyebrow-cocked smirk, both perfect mimics of her parents' favorite expressions.

It seemed Luke and Peyton had found all--even more than--they had ever dared to want. Now, on the eve of Allison's third birthday, Luke prepared to coach the Tree Hill Ravens in his first state championship since taking over the team. But Peyton knew there was _one_ thing her husband had never gotten; something he had always wanted. Something she had never given him. Leaning against the wall near the boys' locker room, Peyton smiled slightly as she listened to Luke's speech preparing his team and thought about the gift she had planned. Though he hid it well, Peyton could hear the nervous excitement coursing through his voice.

"I've sat exactly where you are sitting right now men and I've felt what you are feeling but I'm telling you, you are a better team than we ever were. You are a better team than MaxPreps. Play your game, play it to the best of your abilities and leave nothing on the court. Do that and I promise you, whatever the final score, you won't lose in this gym. Take 30 minutes to warm up on the court and then meet me in the hall. And when you get there? Be ready to play."

"Hey, Coach Scott?" Luke's captain shouted before he could leave, "We'll be ready to win."

"See that you are. Now bring it in. Ravens on 3."

* * *

"Very inspiring speech, Coach." Surprised, Lucas turned at the sound of Peyton's voice and spotted her leaning casually against the wall adjacent to the boys' locker room.

"Hey Blondie. What are you doing back here?"

"I thought maybe you could use a little inspiration yourself. Got a minute?"

The two linked hands automatically and began to move, through unspoken agreement, towards the office set up for Luke. "I've got some time, about a half an hour." Luke grinned as she shut the door. "I'm going to let the boys warm up without me. They pump themselves up a little better when there's no, umm, school officials around."

"Ahhh," Peyton replied.

"Where's Allie-oop?" Luke asked.

"Guess," was Peyton's dry response.

"Brooke," Luke nodded, laughing at his wife. "She doesn't love Brooke more than you, Babe. It's just that Aunt Brooke never says no to ice cream." His eyes twinkled with obvious amusement at his wife's disgruntled expression.

"Shut it, Lucas." Brooke and Allison's mutual adoration was a source of constant pleasure and just a tinge of jealousy for Peyton. Acknowledging that even that tinge was foolish, she quickly changed the subject. "Did you see that Jake and Jenny are here to watch the game?"

"Yeah. She showed me some of her moves on the court earlier. I swear, if that kid was a little older and a…well, a boy, I'd put her on my team tomorrow. She's good--and Jake'll help her get better. We're all going to be watching her one day."

"She'd love to hear that from you, Luke. She's still nursing that crush."

"Anyway," Luke's expression was an interesting mix of pleasure and embarrassment. "I was out there earlier and it looked like everyone we know is in the gym. Mom, Andy and Lily, your dad, Nate and Hales, Mouth in from Raleigh, Skills. Even Whitey."

"Well, it's a big day, Luke. Nervous?"

Luke squinted at his wife and leaned against his desk. "What do you think?"

"I think…" Peyton's hands lifted to slowly, excruciatingly slowly, unfasten the row of buttons that ran from the collar to the hem of her loosely flowing dress. "I think," she repeated, "you just need a little…encouragement."

"Peyton…" Luke's eyes slid briefly to the closed office door before surging back to watch the progress of her hands. He should stop her--they were in a high school gym for God's sake--but words like "don't" or "no" or "stop" simply wouldn't leave his mouth. They were no longer active parts of his vocabulary.

Stepping between his open legs and pressing her body against his, Peyton whispered, "Do you remember what you said to me the last time we were in this gym?"

How could she take him under so quickly? Luke felt as though all blood, and reason, had drained from his head. Looking up from her nimble fingers, his eyes locked with hers as he twirled fistful of curls around his hand and responded, "'Its you. The one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true.' I still do," he added.

Nodding, Peyton ran her lips up his neck and delighted when his head dropped back in absolute surrender. When her mouth reached his ear she whispered, "Do you remember what I was wearing?"

"What you were--" but before he could finish the question, understanding dawned and his eyes widened at her implication. Peyton merely smiled as she spread her now-unbuttoned dress to reveal the full Ravens uniform of her past. "Oh my God," Luke moaned. Just one tantalizing size too small, all of Luke's fantasies, current and past, were wrapped up in that provocative skirt and barely-belly-bearing top. Muttering an oath, Luke pulled her tighter against him and crushed his mouth to hers. When it was his turn to run impatient lips across her face and down her neck, his hands streaking up her long legs till he found the bloomers he had hoped for, Peyton shivered in his arms.

Panting, and heart pounding, it was several minutes before Peyton pulled back slightly. Wrapping not-quite steady hands around his face, Peyton continued, "That game was the last time I wore this uniform. You never, as you've constantly reminded me, had the chance to…remove it for me. Win this game, Coach, and you'll finally get your chance."

Peyton laughed victoriously when she felt his groan against her neck, and spun away giddily to briskly redo her buttons before Luke's questing hands could find the hook to her bra. For a moment Luke could only grasp at the now-empty air between his legs, blinded as he was by a red haze of want. When he realized she was gone, he frowned at her satisfied grin, and worked to level his breathing and regain some of the ground she had so easily claimed. "You're on, Blondie. But," he stepped towards her and traced a fingertip down the length of her refastened buttons, "what if I lose?"

"Well…" Peyton shuddered when his palm firmly repeated the journey his fingertip had traveled. "If you lose, _I'll _be the one taking it off. Either way, you win. But first," Peyton took a very necessary step back, "your daughter and I want to hear your name announced on that court, Scott. I'm going back to my seat now because you obviously need a minute alone," she drawled, "before you're fit for public viewing."

* * *

Later, while Allie danced beneath the falling confetti, Luke lifted Peyton off her feet and twirled her into a kiss reminiscent of their high school romance. Both felt the same euphoria as their memories of the past began to mix inextricably with this new moment. When Peyton's arms wrapped tightly around Luke's neck, he leaned his brow against hers in a gesture so sweetly familiar and endearing, they both lost sight of the crowd roaring around them. Holding their friends at bay for a minute more, Luke spoke against Peyton's ear, "It'll always be you, Peyton Sawyer Scott. And it's going to be my pleasure to remove that uniform for you tonight."

Peyton's smile held just a hint of naughty when she replied, "Oh, I have feeling it will be my pleasure as well. Breaking Rule 4 always is." So Luke was laughing when he spun her into another kiss and they were, finally, absorbed into the celebrating crowd and the rest of their lives.


End file.
